<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Silhouette in the Alleyway by MaybeMaria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691528">The Silhouette in the Alleyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMaria/pseuds/MaybeMaria'>MaybeMaria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING GOOD ATSUMU AND OSAMU ARE BROTHERS DON'T YOU DARE SHIP IT, Fluff, Gun Violence, Happy Ending, I promise there's a happy ending, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Osamu is a good brother, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author did not use sakusa as a punching bag, college student sakusa, death?, enemies for a short time, kinda enemies to lovers, sakusa is kind of a nerd, yakuza atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:20:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>52,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMaria/pseuds/MaybeMaria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakusa is a regular law student at Tokyo university. Atsumu is part of the MSBY yakuza group they met on accident when Atsumu took out a target in front of Sakusa. Atsumu kidnaps him, planning to kill him. Pleading for his life Sakusa promises to keep his mouth shut. Not wanting to ruin his perfect reputation, Atsumu decides to keep a close eye on the law student.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Must Reads</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just the prologue, some background info on Sakusa and Atsumu's characters in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi, law student at Tokyo University. As an overworked law student, Sakusa is very reserved, choosing to stick to his routine: wake up, go to class, go to the library, go home, sleep, and repeat. He doesn't have many friends. The person he is closest with is his cousin. </p><p>He considers himself a very lucky person as he had a wealthy upbringing. Although he isn’t super close to his parents to where he is telling them his every secret, they did pay for his college education, his apartment, and therapy. All he has to do is keep a consistent GPA of 2.8 to appease his parents. </p><p>Sakusa has considered his life to be pretty smooth sailing. His OCD and general germophobia has gotten better through years of therapy and medication. However, there is still the occasional flare up when he is extra stressed. There is no end all “cure” for his OCD besides wearing a mask and constantly keeping hand sanitizer on him at all times. </p><p>He has a loving and caring family as they accepted him when he came out at the age of seventeen. Of course there was gossip about him, but he couldn’t care less about the gossip. The people he actually cared about accepted him and that's all that ever mattered to him. His cousin, Komori, even set him up with a million different guys, although only one has ever amounted into a serious relationship. Still, it’s the thought that counts.</p><p>He’s lived a good life and he plans on keeping it that way. He’s already got his life planned out: graduate law school, use his father’s connection to gain a job at a law firm, meet someone, work his way up the ladder at said law firm, marry that special someone, keep working until he is a partner at the firm, then retire. It’s a solid and attainable plan and he is okay with the mundaneness of it. </p><p> </p><p>Miya Atsumu, Member of the MSBY Yakuza group. He always gets the job done, with a stellar record of never once being caught. However, his reckless behavior has granted him a few close calls. He’s very popular among the Yakuza circuit with many different groups knowing him for his work. Although he is popular, he only has a select small group of people he is close with, one of them being his twin brother. </p><p>Atsumu doesn't believe in luck...well anything further than a stray bullet just missing him cannot be considered luck. He is the reason he is still here. After his parents were killed in a drug deal gone wrong, when he and his brother were nine, he was the one who took care of his younger brother, younger by eight minutes that is. </p><p>They were thrown from relative to relative until a distant uncle took pity on them. That uncle was Samson Foster, Kumichō of the MSBY Yakuza group. He and his brother lived in their headquarters. They were homeschooled by various members of the Yakuza until they were old enough to accompany the members on assignments. </p><p>Atsumu was fifteen when he first shot someone. Back then, he didn't have the guts to kill them; he still shot them in the leg with the older Yakuza member finishing off the job for him. That night he cried to his brother. He was sixteen when he first killed someone. That night he did not cry to his brother but pushed his feelings down and did it again three days later. Eventually, the guilt faded into nothingness, killing became second nature to him. It was the same routine: get an assignment, carry out the plan, go home, Samu probably made some sort of food, eat whatever, go to bed, and get the next assignment. </p><p>Life has thrown so much bullshit at Atsumu. He feels like killing is the least he can do to even the scales of the shit he has done and the shit that's been thrown at him. Atsumu doesn't like to think about his future since he knows there is a ninety percent chance he will die before the age of fifty. The white picket fence has never been in the cards for Atsumu. There is no person to fall hopelessly in love with, there is no growing old for him, and there’s no promise he’ll live to see tomorrow. However, he is okay with that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakusa and Atsumu go through their routines just like they do everyday. Except tonight they both make a mistake that has thrown a wrench into their plans.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a few words you might need the definition too</p><p>Yakuza- Japanese mafia</p><p>kigyo shatei- its basically the front that the Yakuza works behind (if you have seen the show archer its like the laundromat) </p><p>kumichō- is the leader of the yakuza group </p><p>kobun- are high ranked people in the group</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa likes his routine, he wakes up everyday at seven o’clock, goes for his morning jog, returns to his one bedroom apartment, showers, goes to class, studies, then does it all again the next day. His routine helps him keep his anxiety and OCD in check and helps keep his OCD in check too.Years of therapy have helped, and he doesn't have weekly sessions anymore like when he was in high school, but he does have a check in with his therapist every two months. </p><p>Anxiety as a twenty three year old second year law student, is practically guaranteed, but he is managing. Of course, there are days when he is so stressed he scrubs his hands until the skin rips, and he needs to call Komori to calm him down. </p><p>He's glad that his parents were nice enough to pay for an off campus apartment ever since he left home. They understood that communal bathrooms and a small dorm would require him to share with others, and it would stress him out beyond what he can handle. He considers himself very lucky to have such understanding parents who have always helped him with his OCD. </p><p>Today is one of his good days, he feels clean today, and he even waited ten minutes after getting back to his apartment before getting into the shower. To most that seems commonplace, but to Sakusa, it's a huge accomplishment that he can't wait to tell his therapist about. He takes the ten minutes to stuff his mouth with some traditional Japanese breakfast and take his meds before finally hopping in the shower. </p><p>Quickly cleaning off the dried sweat, he rushes to get ready for class. He throws on a simple outfit of jeans, a t-shirt, and hoodie. Grabbing his bag he throws in his laptop, assignments, books, hand sanitizer, and extra mask. </p><p>Putting on a mask, he walks out of his apartment and starts his walk to the Tokyo University campus. </p><p>-----</p><p>Miya Atsumu is not an early riser; honestly he's probably partially hungover when he wakes up at one P.M. Contrary to popular belief Atsumu does have a routine. He forces his body out of bed and shoves some food into his mouth. </p><p>Osamu always stocks his brother’s fridge, knowing he would starve without him. Osamu runs the Kigyo Shatei, the fake restaurant where MSBY is able to hide their headquarters. Really it’s Osamu’s way of getting his passion for food while also maintaining his Yakuza status. </p><p> His shower is brief, followed by him getting ready for the day. Pulling on a pair of black slacks and a fitted black turtleneck, he then sits on his kitchen table. He takes out three of his hand guns and starts to get to work. </p><p>Dissembling his gun he grabs the cleaning picks, brush, cotton patches, solvent, oil, and CLP. Cleaning guns is second nature to Atsumu, since he's been doing it since he was eleven. Many of the Yakuza members that don’t want to clean their guns threw them onto Atsumu and Osamu. </p><p>Throwing on a double gun chest holder, shoving two freshly cleaned and oiled handguns into the holsters, pushing his arms through a black blazer, putting a small back up dagger into his ankle holster, and zipping up his black combat boots, Atsumu set out for The Black Jackal restaurant, MSBY’s Kigyo Shatei. </p><p>-----<br/>
No student ever looks forward to class. Sakusa is no exception; lectures are a means to an end. </p><p>	“Sit through another year and a half of this and you will finally be able to start work at father’s friends firm and eventually work your way up to a health care lawyer.” Sakusa tells himself every-time he wants to sleep during class or skip a trip to the library. </p><p>	Jotting down notes and desperately trying not to space out Sakusa finally finishes his first lecture of the day. Grabbing lunch from the cafeteria is something Sakusa just started;his therapist thought it was time to step his exposure therapy. Eating in the cafeteria for the first time, Sakusa had to call Komori to help calm him down. </p><p>It’s been a month since then and he has been able to manage it. Grabbing a bento he wiped down the seat and table with a disinfectant wipe, sits down and enjoys his lunch. The food is nowhere near delicious but it's good enough. </p><p>After lunch he heads back to the law buildings to finish up his afternoon classes. The routine of listening to his professor and taking notes consumes his brain. Taking in something about federal income taxation and more terms, Sakusa makes a note to look it up in depth later. </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu arrives at The Black Jackal restaurant and is greeted by his brother. </p><p>“Afternoon ‘Samu.” he says stepping through the door. </p><p>“Hey ‘Tsumu, Meian is already waiting for you.” his twin deadpanned from behind the counter. </p><p>Giving a small nod he continues his way through the restaurant. </p><p>The restaurant was fairly empty, being around 2:30 p.m. So Atsumu is able to walk through the back of the kitchen with ease. Coming into the “store room” where he takes the elevator up to the fifth floor. </p><p>The MSBY gang owned the entire seven story building, with the restaurant taking up the first floor, making it a good cover for their behind the scenes work. The building plans were simple, ground floor the restaurant, level two drugs and narcotics, level three medical, level four weapons, level five offices, level six exclusive to the kumichō and kobun. If you were ever called up to the sixth floor you either gained immense praise or never made it back down. </p><p>Although Atsumu is no stranger to the sixth floor, having been taken in by the kumichō, Samson Foster. Atsumu is very trusted among MSBY; he is ranked as a kobun and is among the top members. </p><p>Exiting the elevator he walks straight into Shūgo Meian’s office. Meian is a good man, well as good as a yakuza man can be. Meian is Foster’s right hand man, when Foster inevitably bites the bullet there is no doubt that Meian will take over. He takes care of everyone in MSBY, he’s even been somewhat of an older brother to Atsumu and Osamu. </p><p>“Afternoon Atsumu, ready for your assignment?” Meian asks as Atsumu stepps into the office.<br/>
“Meian, I just stepped in, let me sit down first at least.” Atsumu flops down on the chair in front of Meian’s desk. </p><p>Pulling out a manila folder Meian tosses it over the desk and it lands in front of Atsumu. Opening the folder Atsumu looks over who his new target is. </p><p>“Tatsito Sokolov. He’s part of the Alders right? What did he do?” Atsumu asks, eyes still fixed on the information in the folder. </p><p>“He’s the one who shot Hinata.” </p><p>“That's right how is Shōyō?” Other than his brother Atsumu the person in MSBY that he is the closest to is Hinata.</p><p>When Hinata joined MSBY from a smaller yakuza group called The Karasuno Crows, Atsumu was the one who helped him adjust to the large city of Tokyo from the countryside of Sendai. </p><p>“He’s doing fine now. the bullet didn't hit anything important. he should be back to working next week.” Meian explains. </p><p>“Frequent locations in the folder?” </p><p>“Always. You know what to do. I only called you in because of your close call last time, I don't want a stain on your perfect record. You’ve been getting more and more reckless and bold. I know you're close with Hinata. I don't want your emotions to get in the way of your assignment, but you are the most qualified to take this assignment. I need you to be careful, got it?” </p><p>“I’m always careful.” Atsumu flashes his signature smile and mentally prepares for a stake out hoping to catch Sokolov. </p><p>-----</p><p>With his classes finally done for the day, Sakusa returned to his apartment to rest for a bit before returning to the library to finish studying. Before he is able to open his door, he is greeted by his neighbor.</p><p>“AFTERNOON SAKUSA-SAN.” he practically screams .</p><p>“Good afternoon Bokuto- san. Please tone down. I don't want to upset the entire building.” Sakusa says, putting his key into the lock. </p><p>“Oh right sorry Sakusa-san, see you later.” Bokuto says before giving a small smile and  walking down the hallway to the elevator. </p><p>Bokuto is a good guy, he's still loud and animated, but a really good person. Sakusa has lived next to him for about two years and they've developed a kind of friendship. Sakusa has been over for dinner a few times, and has even met his boyfriend Akaashi a few times. </p><p>Now in the comfort of his own apartment, Sakusa took a shower before cooking himself dinner. Sakusa likes to think of himself as a healthy person. He tries to eat clean, cooking himself some simple salmon, rice, and miso soup. </p><p>Finishing his meal, he decided it would be a good idea to take a nap before going to the library. Crawling into bed he soon dozed off not realizing how tired he really was.  </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu sat in the diverse seat of his black BMW seven series. After reviewing his folder Atsumu decided to park his car across from the club he frequents. He decided to get there early and take a nap in his car before having to get to work. </p><p>Quickly setting an alarm on his phone for eleven o’clock he leaned the seat back and closed his eyes.</p><p>-----</p><p>Waking up, Sakusa is confused on why he woke up before his alarm. Grabbing his phone off his nightstand, he looks at the time and realizes the reason he woke up before his alarm was because he forgot to set it. </p><p>Thrashing out of bed, he throws on a jacket and ran to the library. Of course he could always study at his apartment, but it's Tuesday, the day Bokuto’s boyfriend usually comes over, and the walls in the apartment complex were very thin.</p><p>Sakusa has an exam in a few days and desperately needs the study time, so he is on his way to the library. Right now he is really glad he is always nice to the librarian, because she usually lets him stay after closing while she cleans up, and he has even helped her clean a few times. She is a nice old woman who understands that Sakusa needs to study and she has a soft spot for the kid knowing he doesn't have any close friends at university with him. </p><p>Coming up at the library, Sakusa made it fifteen minutes before it closed with almost all of the other students already done. </p><p>“Hi Nagi-san. Sorry, can I stay extra late tonight? I'll help you clean up tomorrow, I’m sorry my neighbor was being loud as always and I have an exam coming up.” Sakusa pleads clutching his school bag tight to his chest. </p><p>“Of course Kyoomi-kun, I have to leave soon but I’ll cut you a deal. I’ll give you my key and all you have to do is turn off the lights and lock the door when you're done. I have a spare key at home so just push the key under the door once you've locked it.” The old woman smiled. </p><p>He stands up straight but quickly slouches saying “Oh I’m sorry Nagi-san I don't want to inconvenience you I can just try to study back home.” he turns towards the exit. </p><p>“Nonsense Kyoomi-kum take the key just don't stay too late I’ll leave you with a note in case security tries to kick you out.'' She places them into Sakusa’s hand. </p><p>“Thank you Nagi-san. I really need the study time.” he bows his head in front of her. </p><p>Flashing a motherly smile she says “Of course Kyoomi-kun. I have never trusted a student more than I trust you.” </p><p>Sakusa walks to his usual table, taking the wipes out of his bag and wiping down the seat and table before laying out his work and starting to review his notes. </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu’s alarm rang right at eleven o’clock. He wakes himself up and pulls his seat back upright. He fixes himself up, steps out of his car, and walks into the club. The club is in the grey area between the MSBY and Alder’s territories so Atsumu is able to slip into the club without any trouble to a few patrons and one of the bartenders, he figures out that Sokolov hasn't shown up yet. </p><p>Needing to waste time until Sokolov shows up, Atsumu decides he deserves a drink for all the hard work he has been doing lately. </p><p>Flagging over the bartender he asks “Can I get an old fashioned please? And can I start a tab?” he hands his card to the bartender. </p><p>“You got it.” they say, taking his card.</p><p>Five minutes later Atsumu is drinking his old fashioned as music blasts and he's surrounded by drunk college students. He is near the university so it makes sense that the club would be filled with college students. </p><p>-----<br/>
Sakusa checks the time on his phone to see that it's almost midnight. Deciding he's got enough material down for the night he starts to clean up his area. He walked to the exit of the library flicking off the lights before stepping out, locking the door. </p><p>He does exactly what he was told and slides the key under the door. Sakusa likes to walk home because public transport is dirty. Thinking about all the different people who sat on that once seat just for the day makes his skin crawl. Well it's not like public transportation is running at this time anyways. </p><p>He made sure to sanitize his hands after touching the door of the library and he set out on his walk home. </p><p>-----</p><p>Two drinks and almost an hour later, Sokolov finally shows up. Now Atsumu can start his plan. He observes him for a while seeing that he is substantially intoxicated and they tonight would be an easy kill. Hopefully. </p><p>Atsumu exits the club and waits in the alleyway to make his move. He leans up against the wall, keeping his eyes peeled for the Alders member.</p><p>Once Sokolov exits the club, Atsumu makes sure the coast is clear before putting his hand over his mouth and drags him into the alleyway. </p><p>-----</p><p>Sakusa’s walk is normally boring and just something he needs to do in order to get home. He’s coming up near the club that a lot of his classmates frequent. Not caring to get drunk or be in a closed space with so many people Sakusa has never been inside. </p><p>Walking past the alleyway, he hears what sounds like grunting. He turns his head in curiosity to see if someone needed help. Although he wouldn’t want to touch a drunk person probably covered in vomit, he would call someone nearby to help them instead. </p><p>Against his better judgement, he decides tonight is the night he will be a good samaritan and walks down the alley.  </p><p>-----</p><p>Sokolov must not have been as intoxicated as Atsumu thought because he was still able to fight back. Atsumu is barely able to keep him at bay, or maybe it was because Atsumu himself is a little intoxicated too. </p><p>“Come on Sokolov. Ya think ya can shoot one of our men and get away with it?” Atsumu says tightening his arm around the man's neck. </p><p>“Fuck…you” Sokolov struggles out. </p><p>Atsumu curses himself for allowing himself to be coerced into a few more drinks by the bartender. With being slightly intoxicated himself, he punches Sokolov in the face trying to get him to stand down. </p><p>“Shōyō is one of my closest friends and ya had the guts to shoot him. If it was Tobio-chan I could see it, they have a history but ya...ya've never even met Shōyō before you shot him.” </p><p>Sokolov is down on the ground and Atsumu is taking advantage of Sokolov’s beat up state to let out his pent up anger. </p><p>How dare Meian lecture me about recklessness. Punch.</p><p>My record is perfect, not a single stain. Punch. </p><p>All I do is work for MSBY and they refuse to recognize that I can take on more responsibility. Kick.</p><p>Deciding that Sokolov has had enough, Atsumu takes out his handgun and adjusts the silencer. He points the gun right at Sokolov’s head and takes the shot. Right between the eyebrows, perfect as always. </p><p>-----</p><p>No, that can't be right. Sakusa did not just witness that, he did not just see a murder, that’s not what happened, its his eyes hallucinating in the dark. </p><p>‘Why can’t i move my feet?” he thinks to himself panicking. </p><p>He wants to run, he desperately wants to run but he sees the silhouette of a man turn his attention to him. Breathing heavily, he finally forces his body to turn and start running, but he's too late. </p><p>The last thing Sakusa feels is a knock on the back of his head before everything fades to black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading chapter one ❤️❤️ I've already started on chapter two so hopefully I can get the out soon too. </p><p>I frequently post updates on my Tiktok (Actually.Maria) so if you would like to check that out for updates the would be pretty cool </p><p>Thank you so much for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you do when you accidentally murder someone in front of a total stranger. Kidnap them obviously.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey hey hey again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu fucked up, he really fucked up. He has an unconscious random guy in the back seat of his car. Good thing he didn't hit him hard enough to make him bleed because Atsumu really doesn't want to clean blood off his leather seats. </p><p>As he pulls up to his building, Atsumu wonders how he is going to get the man into his condo without raising suspicion. Since it’s one a.m., Atsumu really only has to worry about building security. Using all two of his brain cells he slings the man over his shoulder and decides on the blackout drunk route. </p><p>He grabs the bag the man had hoping to steal some guns, ammo, or drugs. Exiting his car and walking into his building, he put on his best drunk act. Stumbling around with a man on his shoulder is very challenging, especially when the man is 6’3 and Atsumu is only 6’. Plus the man feels like he weighs about 170. This man is built, he's got muscle mass that rivals Atsumu. </p><p>‘He must be an athlete’ Atusmu thinks to himself. </p><p>“Good evening sir.” Atsumu slurs to the building security. </p><p>The security guard just looked at the man and offered a knowing nod and went back to looking at the computer in front of him. </p><p>‘Success… but we also need better security here, he didn't even ask to see my key card.’ he thinks, shuffling into the elevator. </p><p>Once in the elevator, he was able to lean the man up against the railing for a short break before going back to carrying him into his apartment. When he opens the door, he instantly throws the man onto his couch. </p><p>Atsumu quickly pulls out a chair and some rope quickly restraining the man. Praying that he wont wake up as he wasn’t finished tying the ropes. The man was still out cold but since he was restrained, Atsumu tied a cloth around his mouth and laid on his couch. </p><p>Now that he has done everything he can for now, he is forced to come to terms with what he did. He sent the message of Sokolov’s death to Meian so some lackey should already be cleaning up his body. </p><p>With his tiredness finally catching up with him, Atsumu dozed off barely remembering the man tied to his chair five feet away from him. </p><p>-----</p><p>Sakusa’s eyes reluctantly open as he tries to remember what happened. The last thing he currently remembers is walking home from the library. Then it hits him like a bucket of cold water. </p><p>‘No no no no no. This isn't happening, this isn't real, none of this is real, you're having a nightmare, wake up Kiyoomi, WAKE UP KIYOOMI.’ he tightly closes his eyes trying to force himself awake. </p><p>Now that he is fully conscious, he sees that he is in an unknown living room tied to a chair with a cloth tied around his mouth gagging him. This sends him into a panic. He's thrashing around trying to get out of the chair. </p><p>The ropes are digging into his skin but Sakusa is too in his own brain to realize that his wrists are starting to bleed. Then the thoughts start to take over his brain. </p><p>You're dirty.</p><p>This place is dirty.</p><p>How many people have been tied to this chair.</p><p>What if someone was killed in this chair? Obviously if someone kidnapped him they wouldn’t wipe down the chair with disinfectant before tying him up.</p><p>The cloth in your mouth is full of your saliva, is the cloth even clean, how dirty is this cloth and it's in your mouth, think of all the bacteria and diseases going into your mouth right now. </p><p>Who even knows you're here.</p><p>No one knows where you are, they can't help you. </p><p>You're never going to be helped/ </p><p>His thrashing around got loud enough to wake up Atsumu who was asleep right next to Sakusa. Realizing that the man was up, Atsumu jumps up and grabs the man by his hair so that he is forced to look him in the eyes. </p><p>“Finally up aren't ya.” Atsumu says with a hand full of black curls. </p><p>Sakusa was in a full on panic attack; he was hyperventilating, crying, and freaking out. He tried to keep his composure; but his therapist never gave him any coping mechanisms for when you witness a murder and end up being kidnapped. </p><p>With the cloth still tied around his head and in his mouth, he tried to scream but he couldn't. </p><p>“No no ya see that's exactly what yer not going ta do. Yer not going to scream at all, the cloth is going to stay in yer mouth, and yer just going to shake your head yes or no to all my questions like a good boy okay.” Atsumu let go of Sakusa’s hair. </p><p>Sakusa was still in a panic thrashing around, trying desperately to wake up from this terrible nightmare. </p><p>Atsumu crouched down to be at somewhat eye level with Sakusa saying “Alright alright yer gonna need to stop trying ta get free. The ropes are already cutting inta yer wrists and we don't want them to get any worse than they already are, right?” </p><p>Seeing that the man isn't stopping, Atsumu put his hands on his wrists in an attempt to get him to stop digging the ropes into his skin. But this ended up having the opposite effect. Sakusa started to hyperventilate more. </p><p>Sakusa throws his head back in his fit of anxiety and Astumu takes that as him going in for a headbutt. Quickly stepping back, Atsumu grabs Sakusa’s hair once again. </p><p>“Listen, yer not helping anyone here. I need you ta calm down. If I untie the gag will ya promise not to scream? The walls here are nice and thick so there's not really a chance of people being able to hear ya but just for my sanity don't scream okay.”</p><p>“Yes yes please anything to get this dirty cloth out of my mouth please please I'll be quiet.” he nods wanting the disgusting dirty cloth out of his mouth. </p><p>Atsumu reaches behind Sakusa’s head and unties the cloth “There we go. Ya seem ta have settled down. Now yer gonna tell me everything about the Alders and then if yer good, I'll give ya a quick death.” </p><p>“Please please no, I don't know what the Alders is. Please let me go.” Sakusa spits out between sobs. </p><p>“Now thats where yer lying, are ya Sokolov’s...Well I should say were ya Sokolov’s partner since he's dead.” </p><p>“Who? Please I don't know anything! I’m a fucking law student! I thought some drunk person from the club was throwing up in the alleyway. Please let me go.” </p><p>“Yer a convincing liar I almost believe ya." </p><p>Sakusa is still crying and panicking, the pain finally settling back into his wrists. He starts to lose all his energy from all the tossing around he did. Sensing that he was about to pass out, Atsumu went into his kitchen and filled up a glass of water. </p><p>‘Is he getting me a glass of water?’ Sakusa thought as he watched the man put ice cubes into the already filled glass of water. </p><p>Walking back over to Sakusa, he stood in front of him for a second before throwing the glass of water right onto Sakusa’s face. </p><p>Spitting out the water that got into his mouth, Sakusa yells “WHAT THE FUCK.” </p><p>“Ya looked like ya were about ta pass out. I needed ta keep ya awake.” he says setting the cup down.</p><p>“Please, what do you want? If it's money you’re after I could contact my parents for some but please let me go. I don't want to die.” Sakusa is still sobbing, except now he is dehydrated and running out of tears. </p><p>“Contact yer parents? Are ya really not yakuza?” Atsumu has a very confused look on his face. </p><p>“No, I’m not, please I’m a fucking second year law student. And as much as law school makes me want to end it all I really don't want to die. Please, I don't want to die. Please. Please. Please.” Sakusa’s voice was quiet now probably exhausted from everything that has happened. </p><p>“Alright alright relax, I’m not gonna kill ya.” </p><p>Not bothering to pick his head up, Sakusa speaks. “That's not what you said three minutes ago.” </p><p>Sakusa’s head was hung low in exhaustion. Desperately trying to force himself awake for wanting to know what would happen if he were to slip back into unconsciousness. </p><p>“Okay look, the ropes cut into ya wrists so i'm going ta untie you to clean it up. And don't even think about running, you still witnessed something you shouldn't have. I can't just let ya go. If ya run, I have no problem shooting ya right in the head, and trust me, I’m a perfect shot.” </p><p>Sakusa doesn't say anything, he just nods his already hung down head. Atsumu leaves to another room in the apartment to grab his first aid kit. Coming back, he unties the ropes on Sakusa’s wrists but leaves the ones around his ankles. He was wearing long jeans so the ropes didn't cut into his ankles. But the ropes on his wrists, however, shifted under his sleeves during his panic attack. </p><p>Atsumu slipped on a pair of gloves and lightly touches Sakusa’s wrist. “I’m going ta untie yer hand now okay?”</p><p>Sakusa didn't say anything; he was too scared and shocked at the man's sudden change in the way he was treating him. </p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me now?” Sakusa asks with an innocent voice. </p><p>“Well now that I know yer not part of a rival yakuza, you pose less of a threat to me. Well, ya still saw me kill someone so yer still a threat. This is going ta sting okay? Brace yerself.” </p><p>“It's fine, I'm used to it.” Sakusa was so exhausted his mind felt like it was going into a natural high from everything that's happening. </p><p>His body is so exhausted but his mind feels like he just chugged four energy drinks. The thoughts keep coming but his body is too burnt out to move. </p><p>Atsumu doused a gauze in the rubbing alcohol and started to dab at the cuts on Sakusa’s wrist. Sakusa flinches but nothing more. He keeps his head hung low trying to focus on his breathing. </p><p>He’s wearing gloves. But are those gloves cleans? </p><p>Gloves aren't worth it if they've been laying out on a table collecting germs. </p><p>Stuck in an awkward silence, Atsumu tried to fill the silence “Ya never did tell me yer name. I’m Atsumu by the way.” </p><p>Pausing for a second, Sakusa didn’t want to give his real name to a yakuza member. “Err it’s Mo...Motoya.” he curses himself for only being able to think of his cousin's name. </p><p>“I feel like that's a lie but I’ll let it slide.” Atsumu wrapps gauze and medical tape around “Motoya’s” wrists. </p><p>Atsumu placed Sakusa’s hand onto his lap moving to clean and wrap up the other one. Sakusa’s body might have calmed down but his mind is still moving at a million miles a second. </p><p>Is that gauze really sterile?</p><p>He could have put some sort of poison in the gauze and he's going to kill you.</p><p>He is putting on a fake front. He’s murdering you and you don't even have the strength to stop him. </p><p>“So, tell me Moyoya, why were ya wondering in the alleyway so late.” </p><p>“I told you, I thought there was some drunk person. I was just going to pull them out of the alleyway and I was going to someone else to help them.” </p><p>“Oh, um I took yer bag too. Thought ya might have some guns and drugs, or some other shit I could steal from ya.” Atsumu mentions as he continues to clean Sakusa’s wrists. </p><p>“You know, if you opened it you would have just seen textbooks clearing my innocence.” </p><p>“Some of us ain't big shot lawyers…I didnt think of it.”</p><p>Sakusa’s panic attack has calmed down now out of pure exhaustion, but his feelings are still the same. Then he remembered that he keeps a bottle of his anti-anxiety pills in his school bag in case he has a panic attack and needs medication right away. </p><p>“Um, I know I’m in no...no place to ask you for something right now...but since I’m tied to a chair...in the front pocket of...of my bag, can you hand me the...the pill bottle.” Sakusa asks in a voice so quiet he's almost whispering. </p><p>“So ya do have drugs on ya Motoya. Yer not lying about being yakuza right? I might have ta kill ya for lying ta me.” </p><p>“They’re anti-anxiety pills you fuck, I...I can't catch breath. The room...the room is closing in. Please just...just take pity on me, just give me one pill.” Sakusa pants out. </p><p>“Please.” he chokes out again, eyes wanting to cry but he’s so dehydrated his body cannot produce tears. </p><p>“Uh, yeah...um okay give me a second.” </p><p>Atsumu takes the medical tape and tapes his captors' wrists back to the arms of the chair. “Can’t have ya pulling something on me now can I.”</p><p>He stands up and walks to the kitchen table where the bag is located. He opens the bag to exactly what Sakusa claimed. Textbooks, a laptop, phone, and a binder that has papers sticking out. Moving to the front pocket he finds the small orange bottle. </p><p>He looks over the label as he fills a glass with water. The label reads clonazepam; Atsumu doesn't know much about pills; his drug knowledge being limited to weed and cocaine, and a little bit of ecstasy sprinkled in there. </p><p>Walking back to Sakusa, he crouches down in front of him “This one right?” he asks. </p><p>Picking his head up for the first time in a while Sakusa nods yes. </p><p>“Alright.” Atsumu opens the bottle. </p><p>He’s going to touch the pill with his hands, his dirty hands. </p><p>He's going to put his germs into your mouth. </p><p>You're going to be filled with germs.</p><p>He didn't wash his hands, he's dirty. </p><p>You will be dirty </p><p>“No...No...Please don’t touch it. Please, please. Just pour one into the cap.” </p><p>“Yer not really in the position to be making demands are ya.” Atsumu pauses staring Sakusa right in the eyes. </p><p>“Dirty...Germs...Get me sick.” Sakusa speaks, starting to hyperventilate again. </p><p>“Oh shit are you like ODC or something?”</p><p>“OCD...idiot...Please...Medicine.” </p><p>Atsumu poures a single pill into the cap of the bottle and brings it to Sakusa’s mouth. Tilting it slightly, Sakusa opens his mouth and lets the pill fall in. Atsumu then brings the cup of water to his mouth, tilting it, letting Sakusa drink. </p><p>“Gonna stop freaking out now?” </p><p>“Gonna...pass out...soon.” Sakusa is already extremely tired, and his medication makes him tired if he takes it twice a day. </p><p>“Okay, um...breath...in...and out. In...and out.” </p><p>Atsumu was trying to help Sakusa stop hyperventilating. And it was actually working, one of the first things he actually did right in the past 24 hours. </p><p>With Sakusa's breathing back to a manageable pace both of the men relax for a second seeing the worst of Sakusa's panic attack is over.</p><p>“Can I call my cousin please.” </p><p>“Do you think I’m stupid.” </p><p>“He's the only one who is able to calm me down when I get like this. I won’t say anything, I promise. You can hold the phone up and dial the number. Please, please I need him.” </p><p>Atsumu sighs pausing for a second to think. </p><p>“Look, I pity ya, I really do. We’re around the same age and ya were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but I can NOT let ya do that. What’s going ta stop you from quickly blurting out that I have ya. They could track yer phone too so I’m not going ta do that. But, I really do pity ya Moto-kun, so tell me what ya need, and I will do it.” </p><p>Sakusa looks up at him. He knew that trying to call Motoya was a long shot but he really needs him right now. All Sakusa wants is to take a shower and curl up in the safety of his own bed. </p><p>“A shower and clean clothes. I'm dirty. I...I need to get clean.” </p><p>“Well, it's not like you can hop out of any window in my bathroom and if ya kill yerself ya’d be doing me a favor so, why not.” </p><p>Sakusa is grateful that he will at least be able to shower. He takes a deep breath already feeling his anti-anxiety medicine making him sleepy. He knows that in an hour or so he will be completely knocked out. </p><p>“I’ll give ya twenty minutes ta shower then yer out. I’ll give ya clean clothes too. We look around the same build. I probably have something that can fit you.” </p><p>Sakusa looked up at him and the thought of not knowing how clean the clothes were was nerve wrenching. </p><p>“I can already see the wheels turning in yer brain. They’re very clean okay, I’m not some slob...Okay I make the lakeys do it for me but it's still clean regardless.” </p><p>“Thank you.” he whispers.</p><p>“I’m going to untie ya but remember I’ve still got three guns on me. Make one wrong move and you're dead.”  Atsumu undoes the medical tape and ropes binding Sakusa’s wrists and ankles.<br/>
“Yer gonna be a little weak so use me as a crutch. I’ll walk ya to my room to hand you clothes before ya take yer shower.” </p><p>Sakusa puts his arm around Atsumu’s shoulder and allows most of his weight to be pushed onto the shorter man. Together they slowly walk down the hallway and into the bedroom. With one arm, Atsumu opens his dresser and pulls out some clothes for Sakusa to change into later. </p><p>“Here, change into these when yer done. Ya can take off the gauze and medical tape on yer wrists and I can redo them after yer shower.” </p><p>Sakusa, still too weak and tired to talk, just hummed a simple response signaling ‘yes’. The bathroom was attached to the bedroom so Atsumu didn't need to drag his weight much further. </p><p>“Will ya be okay? I don't know ya well enough to take a shower with ya just yet.” </p><p>“Fuck off, I can...I can handle it, I’m just going to knock out when...when I’m done.” </p><p>They pause right when they enter the bathroom, the realization finally hitting Atsumu in the face like a bucket of cold water. </p><p>“Oh right, sleeping. Okay, I have a guest room and it's very clean. I promise, basically no one ever goes in there.”</p><p>“I'll change the sheets before I sleep anyways.” </p><p>“Look, I’ll do that as ya shower okay, promise fresh sheets.” Atsumu pauses for a second. “I told you, I already pity you, in all of my years in the yakuza I have never been caught, so I have no knowledge whatsoever on what to do, so we’re both at a loss here Moto-kun.” </p><p>“Thank you Atsumu-san.” </p><p>“Take yer shower ya scrub. Remember twenty minutes and then yer done, and don't lock the door, it will just make me angry. Promise, I won’t go peaking in on ya.” </p><p>Atsumu leaves, closing the door behind him. Sakusa was finally able to feel like he could get a real breath in. His medicine already starting to numb his brain, he turns the shower onto its hottest setting and waits for it to get hot. </p><p>Using this time to strip, the bathroom quickly fills up with steam. Stepping into the nice tiled shower, Sakusa was finally able to feel a little better now knowing that he’s getting clean. </p><p>Washing his hair and body for the first time since waking up, Sakusa has been able to feel clean. The hot water was stinging the raw skin of his wrists, which hurt, but he didn’t care, all he needed was to feel clean. </p><p>Remembering that he only had twenty minutes, he scrubbed his body as fast as he could before turning the water off and stepping out of the shower. He grabbed the clean towel on the sink and started to dry off.</p><p>-----<br/>
Atsummu knew very well that he couldn't keep this man in his apartment forever. He would have to let him go at some point, but what if he went to the cops. He planned on killing him, but now he can't do it. And now he knows what Atusmu looks like, he's no longer just a silhouette. </p><p>He didn't know why he was doing all of this. An hour and a half ago he was planning to kill this man and now he is changing the sheets in his guest bedroom for him to sleep in. Of course, Atsumu was going to block the door so that his ‘unexpected guest’ can’t escape but he's still doing so much for a person who was just about to be another kill on his list. </p><p>Was it the pity he felt for him? Does he feel bad that he almost killed an innocent law student with his entire life ahead of him? </p><p>These thoughts wrack his brain as he continues to pull the corners of the fitted sheet over the corners of the mattress. </p><p>“Fucking Motoya, thats proably not even his real name. I need ta think of a plan and now, it’s not like I can call ‘Samu and ask for help he'll kill me.” Atsumu always thinks better when he talks through his thoughts, finding that voicing them helps him think everything through. </p><p>“He has to go back to school sometime, and it's not like I can just join law school, I don’t even have a highschool diploma. Fuck. I don’t even have a middle school diploma. I could just keep a really close eye on him.” Then the idea hits him. </p><p>“I’ll just be a pestering little shit never leaving him alone until eventually it's too late for him to contact the police. The longer he waits, the less convincing he will be to the police. Plus after a long time, Meian has a lot of dirt on a lot of high ranking officers, so I could get out of it.” </p><p>Looking at the completed bed, Atsmu feels confident and pleased with his work for the bed and his plan. </p><p>Hearing the shower turn off, he grabs the first aid kit and returns to the room and waits for Sakusa to exit the bathroom. Sakusa exits hair damp and is dressed in Atsumu’s clothes. </p><p>“Here, sit on the bed.” Atumus directs. “It’s clean, I promise.” </p><p>Reluctantly, Sakusa takes a seat knowing that Atsumu is about to wrap his wrists again. Atsummu goes through the exact same steps as last time, gloves, alcohol, ointment, gauze, then tape. </p><p>With Sakusa all taken care of, Atsumu finally shares his plan. “Look, I can’t keep you locked up in my apartment forever, but I can’t just let you go blabbing to the police. I have a perfectly clean record to uphold. So, I've decided on a solution. I’m not going to leave you alone.” </p><p>“Just kill me.” </p><p>“Well now I won’t just because yer asking, but I'm going to be keeping a close eye on ya. yer not going back to wherever yer living, at least not alone. yer going to be staying here. Now Moto-kun don't be too upset, it's either that or I kill ya.”</p><p>The two of them are still sitting on the bed stiff as a board. The tension between them is thick and cold. </p><p>“Okay.” Sakusa says quietly. </p><p>“Yer agreeing?” Atsumu is surprised that he is going along with it so quickly. He thought that it would take more convincing but it looks like he lucked out. </p><p>“If it keeps me alive, whatever. You are smart though, I would have gone to the police if you just let me go, but the longer you keep me away from them, the less likely they are to take me seriously. Maybe you are smarter than you look.” </p><p>“Well I’m glad ya think that. Now, Moto-kun, let’s get ya ta bed.” Atsumu stands up and offers a hand to Sakusa. “And I will be blocking the door from the outside, so please don’t try anything.” </p><p>“Well it’s not like I’m going to make my classes. It's already five a.m.” Sakusa leans his weight on Atsumu again as they walk to the guest room together. </p><p>“That’s a good boy. Now get yer rest, I’m taking ya ta the guest room.” </p><p>They take a short walk down the hall to the guest room. Atsumu sets Sakusa down on the bed before speaking up. </p><p>“Get yer rest tomorrow, I’m taking you to the MSBY building ta make sure everyone knows yer face. Just in case ya pull some shit on me, ya will have an entire yakuza to worry about. And don't worry, they will find out yer real name so you might as well give it to me now.” Atsumu is now standing in the door frame getting ready to exit the room. </p><p>“Sakusa...Sakusa, Kyoomi.” </p><p>“See ya in the mornin’ Omi-kun.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading thank you for the kudos. Leave something in the comments and ill try to respond. Thank you Thank you see you next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu comes up with a solution for dealing with the Sakusa situation.</p><p>Plus fluff</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa wakes up and goes to check the time on his phone, only to remember that Atsumu didn't give it back. Sakusa walks to the door and tries to open it, but it doesn't budge. </p><p>'Atsumu must not be awake yet.' he thinks to himself. </p><p>Sakusa sits cross legged on the bed and tries to meditate like his therapist told him to when he feels stressed. Not only is he stuck in a room, he's stuck in a room of the apartment of the man who kidnapped him. </p><p>Meditating doesn't help. The point of meditation is to keep your mind blank, but for the past fifteen hours all Sakusa can think about is how he might not get out of this situation alive. How would he explain all this to his therapist?</p><p>It's not like you can be like "Hey doctor Nao, guess what I witnessed a murder and then said murderer kidnapped me, but he turned out to take care of me one he saw I wasnt a threat. Know any coping mechanisms?" </p><p>Why is he taking care of you? It's all a rouse so that he can kill you when you're least expecting it. </p><p>Once he opens the door he's going to pull out his gun and shoot you. </p><p>With his mind moving so fast, he can't focus on his breathing like he's been instructed to. Sakuda stands up and starts to pace around the small guest room. Just like before he is starting to hyperventilate, like he always does when a panic attack rises. </p><p>It's not normal for Sakusa to be having panic attacks so frequently, yet again it's also not normal to witness a murder and then be kidnapped by said murderer. Sakusa normally survives without panic attacks on a regular basis. They really only come when he is especially stressed because of school or if there's an incident where he feels especially dirty.</p><p>His breathing doesn't get better; it's still getting worse and worse as he's trying to calm down, but he is still in an unfamiliar environment. The room is closing in on him and starts to pace around the small room. </p><p>Dirty dirty dirty </p><p>You're so dirty </p><p>You will never be clean </p><p>Dirty dirty </p><p>Dirty </p><p>Dirty </p><p>DIRTY</p><p>DIRTY </p><p>Sakusa is held up in the corner of the room, clutching onto the front of his shirt as he cries. Atsumu didn't give him food or water. The last time he drank something was when Atsumu gave him his pill, and he only had a few sips. He is starving and feeling lightheaded from the panic attack and dehydration. </p><p>Still in the corner, he hears scraping on the other side of the door. Then it opens revealing Atsumu still in casual clothes, but it looks like he has been for a bit. </p><p>Atsumu didn't think he would have to comfort a person having a panic attack before breakfast, yet here he is. As soon as he opens the door and processes what is happening, he is already rushing over to the man in the corner.</p><p>He crouches down in front of the man and asks "What do ya need?" </p><p>"Moto...Motoya...Call...Motoya...Please." </p><p>"Omi I said I can't let ya do that so please tell me what ya would tell Motoya." Atsumu reached his hand out but then immediately pulled it back remembering Sakusa's OCD. </p><p>"I...Don't know what's happening to me, yesterday all I was worrying about was my exam but now...now you're going to...to kill...kill me. I need to...get out of here...I need to get out...get out...let me out." </p><p>"Sakusa can I...Can I touch ya?" Atsumu asks.</p><p>Sakusa is confused on why he was asking, but because of some reason that he can’t comprehend he nods his head yes. Atsumu puts his hand on Sakusa's shoulder and pulls him into a tight hug. </p><p>They stay like that for only about three minutes, but to them it feels as if it's an eternity. Atsumu's arms are around Sakusa's shoulders and Sakusa's head is resting on Atsumu's chest. Sakusa can feel the dampness of Atsumu's hair. It brings him comfort knowing that he is fresh out of the shower. </p><p>Sakusa moves his arms to wrap around Atsumu's chest; he smells like whisky, oak and…orange? It's surprising but Sakusa really loves the scent. He absolutely hates when people touch him, especially people he doesn't know, but there's something about Atsumu that he finds comfort in. </p><p>Atsumu does know what came over him when he asked Sakusa if he could touch him, but here he is with the larger man in his arms. Sakusa smells like lemons and rubbing alcohol, but for some reason Atsumu really loves it. </p><p>Sakusa's breath is starting to slow down from his fast hyperventilating back to a regular pace. Although he is calm, he doesn't want to let go, it feels like if he lets go he's going to face the reality of what he just did. </p><p>"Are ya okay now?" Atsumu's voice is soft and gentle. </p><p>Sakusa doesn't give a verbal response, but he just pulls away and nods. Atsumu brushes some of Sakusa's black curls out of his face, revealing the two moles above his eye. </p><p>Taking a sharp breath in Atsumu speaks "I can't keep ya hostage, I...I just can't. I'm sorry I even tried to keep ya here against yer will. I'll let ya go, I've done horrible things but I like ta think I'm not a horrible person. I’ll just bug yer phone or something ta keep tabs on ya but holding ya here isn't right. </p><p>“Thank you.” Sakusa’s voice comes out softer than he intended but he is relieved that he can return to his apartment and this nightmare can be somewhat over. </p><p>“Look today we’re going ta go ta the MSBY headquarters, the cover is a restaurant we won’t go anywhere near the yakuza work. I’ll get someone to get everything I need but I won't leave ya alone with all the yakuza okay?” his voice is filled with concern and a sense of genuinely wanting to keep Sakusa safe. </p><p>“O…Okay.” </p><p>Atsumu stand up and offers a hand to Sakusa “Get changed I washed yer clothes last night, they’re in the dryer, I’ll get them for ya.” Sakusa takes his hand and stands up. </p><p>Atsumu exits the room and Sakusa is left alone again, but not for long. Atsumu returns with a pile of clothes still warm out of the dryer. He silently hands him the clothes and leaves closing the door behind him. </p><p>Sakusa quickly changes into his clothes, folds Atsumu’s and places it on the bed. His wrists are still raw and sore and the bandages are starting to peel off on the edges. Not wanting to push his luck he pulls the sleeves of his hoodie down coving them. </p><p>He walks out of the guest room and greets Atsumu in the kitchen. He is sitting at a table with disassembled guns placed in front of him. </p><p>Atsumu puts down frame of his gun realizing Sakusa’s presence “Ah yer out let me see yer wrists.” </p><p>Sakusa relaxes a little knowing he wont have to bring up asking Atsumu to rewrap his wrists. Atsumu motions for him to sit on the chair he was just on. Sakusa hesitates not wanting to sit down unless it's just been cleaned. </p><p>“You can use the alcohol and paper towels to wipe down the chair. I need to grab the first aid kit.” Atsumu walks out of the room leaving Sakusa alone. </p><p>Sakusa is shocked that in the short amount of time he has been in Atsumu’s presence he is already acting like they have known each other for years. Sakusa grabs the alcohol dousing the paper towel in the liquid and wiping down the chair and sitting in it.  </p><p>Atsumu places the first aid kit on the table next to the disassembled gun. Putting on gloves he crouches down in front of Sakusa and begins to take off the medical tape already on his wrists. </p><p>“Okay?” Atsumu asks, seeing that Sakusa looks mildly uncomfortable.</p><p>“I still don’t know what you’re being so nice to me, you’re yakuza and killed someone in front of me, aren’t I a liability.” </p><p>“I told ya I’m not a bad person. I didn’t wake up one day and thought, ya know what, I think I'm going to join that yakuza. But I do like ta keep my head on my shoulders so I'm going ta keep a close watch on ya.” </p><p>Sakusa watches Atsummu closely, but he is too concentrated on taking care of sakusa to notice the gaze burning holes into his head. Sakusa flinches when Atsumu pats the rubbing alcohol onto the cuts. </p><p>“Yeah sorry about that, hopefully it will heal up quickly as long as ya take care of it.” Atsumu has a small smile on his face as he continues to work. “Ya are allowed ta speak ya know.” </p><p>“Sorry...I just don’t know what to say.” </p><p>“Still nervous are ya, well get used ta me because I’ll be around ya for a while. I ain't gonna still ya but I ain't going ta let ya rat me out.” </p><p>Sakusa just hums in response letting Atsumu continue his work. He is still stiff and nervous about what’s going to happen when they go to the MSBY headquarters. </p><p>“We’ll leave in a little bit I’m gonna change inta my suit unless I would like for Meian ta kill me. Just sit here, you can get yerself a glass of water if ya want.” </p><p>Atsuu gets up and walks into his bedroom. Sakusa knows that this could be his chance to get away but there's something in him that wants to stay. He knows that within three minutes he could be out the door and on his way back to the comfort of his own apartment. Yet he doesn’t he stands up and gets himself a glass of water. </p><p>Standing in the kitchen he drinks his water waiting for Atsumu to emerge. For some unknown reason that Sakusa can’t explain he feels comfortable with Atsumu. He asked if he could touch him, without even having to explain his OCD he was already making accommodations for Sakusa. </p><p>Atsumu emerges from his room in a clean suit and with freshly gelled hair. “Ah so ya didn’t run away.” </p><p>Sakusa has a very confused look on his face “You expected me to run away?” </p><p>Atsumu walks over to Sakus and puts two fingers under his chin forcing looking deep into Sakusa’s black eyes. “Well yeah, but now I know I can trust ya.” he smiles dropping his fingers. </p><p>“Why didn't ya…run I mean?” </p><p>“I thought about it, but I still don’t know why I didn’t.”</p><p>“Well this is no time for extasentail questions. Let’s get to MSBY. By the time we get there, we shoulda missed the lunch rush so it won't be packed.” </p><p>Atsumu tucked two guns into the holders on his sides under his coat. Sakusa stood stiff knowing that guns are illegal in Japan. </p><p>“I ain’t gonna shoot ya, it's my job to shoot a gun, it aint a legal job but it pays.” Atsumu smirks before walking to the door. </p><p>“Ya can grab yer bag I’ll take ya back to yer apartment after I take ya to MSBY, gotta make sure i know where ya live if I'm gonna keep tabs on ya.” </p><p>“Right.” Sakusa grabs his school bag and follows Atsumu out the door. </p><p>Sakusa was knocked out the entire time he was brought here so he doesn't know anything about where he is. Once they reach the lobby and exit he realizes that he is at the Tokyo Twin Parks building. He’s about a twenty-five minute drive from campus and his apartment. </p><p>Walking up to Atsumu’s car he opens the door and sits in the passenger seat. He has never driven in a car with Atsumu, at least not consciously. He wonders if he will be a good driver or if he needs to fear for his life. </p><p>“Are you filthy rich or something, how can you afford to live here?” Sakusa looks at Atsumu as he puts the car into reverse. </p><p>“Used ta live with my brother but I got tired of him and his boyfriend always being together, I’ve seen his dick too many times. Decided I wanted my own place and talked ta the Kumichō he gave it ta me, he's owned it for a while but never uses it. I don’t even pay for the place, as long as I don't completely trash it they let me live there.” </p><p>“Sounds alright.” </p><p>“It’s not the life everyone dreams of having but it's the one I got and it's the one I’m gonna do my best in. Maybe if I’m good enough the gods will reincarnate me as a human instead of a worm or something.” </p><p>“I think you're going to be a roach, in the next life.” </p><p>“Shut yer trap, like yer godsent.” </p><p>“I’m a law student studying to go into medical law to fight for lower costs of medication especially for lower income families.” </p><p>“Jesus Omi, the gods are gonna straight bless ya alright I get it.”  </p><p>The drive continues as they fall into a comfortable silence. Much to Sakusa’s dismay Atsumu is a very good driver following all traffic laws. </p><p>“Since yer a medical lawer ya couldn’t get me out of murder could ya?” </p><p>“I still know about criminal justice, I’d probably have to start out with small criminal cases before I could get good enough to be able to represent companies fighting for lower medication costs. As well as help local politicians who want to pass bills on lower medication costs.” </p><p>“Fuck I get it yer gonna be a big shot lawyer saving the world. And I really know shit about law.” </p><p>They stop at a red light and Atsumu looks over to meet Sakusa’s gaze that has been burning into his head for the duration of the drive. </p><p>“You break them all the time you should know the punishments for those crimes.” </p><p>“Nah Meian will get me out of ‘em”</p><p>The light turns green and they are back on their drive, the comfortable silence once again taking over the car. After about five more minutes they pull into a parking lot in front of a six story building and a sign that reads “The Black Jackal” on the first floor. </p><p>“Before we go in I can’t let anyone know why I’m really bringing ya here. So yer just a friend I made from a coffee shop we both frequently go to. Be a good boy and follow along alright.” Atsumu ruffes some of Sakusa’s curls before opening the door. </p><p>Sakusa follows opening the door and stepping out onto the asphalt. They walk into the restaurant and are greeted by a man who looks exactly like Atsumu except with dye grey hair instead of blond. </p><p>‘Is this the brother he mentioned earlier?’ Sakusa thinks.</p><p>They’re ushered to an open table and they sit across and Sakusa and Atsumu sit across from each other. Sakusa takes a wipe out of his bag wiping down the seat and table before sitting down. It’s a nice casual restaurant serving a big variety of foods. </p><p>“Get the onigiri, it's Samu's specialty.” Atsumu doesn't even look at the menu. </p><p>Sakusa wipes the small laminated menu and looks at its contents. He takes Atsumu’s suggestion and decides on the umeboshi onigiri. </p><p>“What ya want Omi?” </p><p>“Umeboshi onigiri.” </p><p>“Samu, gimme two umeboshi and two fatty tuna ya scrub.” he yells at his brother behind the counter. </p><p>Atsumu looks at Sakusa flashing his million dollar smile. Sakusa feels his face getting hot and turns away in embarrassment. </p><p>“If yer gonna call me a scrub get out my restaurant.” Osamu walks over to their table with four onigiri in hand.</p><p>“Nah waiting for some stuff from Barnes.” </p><p>“When did ya make a friend ya have the personality of a used tissue.” </p><p>“Shut yer trap scrub I’m perfectly capable of making friends, we met at a coffee shop we both go ta a lot.” Atsumu looks at Sakusa to continue their lie.</p><p>“He spilt coffee on me.” Sakusa says without missing a beat. </p><p>“AHAHAHHAHA” Osamu leans over holding his stomach laughing. “Ya really spilt coffee on him ‘tsumu yer an idiot.” </p><p>“What’s all the noise.” A voice calls from behind Osamu. </p><p>“Sunarin how are ya.” Atsumu says leaning his head on his hands with his elbows resting on the table. </p><p>“Better than yer scrub ass.” </p><p>“I’ll kill ya Sunarin.” </p><p>Sakusa starts to feel out of his element being pushed to the side as the three men continue to biker in front of him. </p><p>Osamu senses his discomfort and asks him “So if this idiot spilt coffee on ya why are ya hanging out with him.” </p><p>“Well it's…Um” He’s stuck; he doesn't know how to answer. Quickly trying to think of something he blurts out “I have no idea…he's like…gum on the bottom of my shoe.” </p><p>“OMI-KUN.” Atsumu protests slightly leaning over the table. </p><p>Osamu and Suna can’t contain their laughter anymore; they've hunched over and Suna is leaning his head on Osamu’s back for support to keep himself from falling over. </p><p>“I like ya, ‘Tsumu ya better be nice ta this one.” Osamu walks away with Suna following behind. </p><p>“Well then they like ya, so I guess that makes this easier.” Atsumu feels a sense of relief thinking maybe this could work out.</p><p>Sakusa grabs the onigiri labeled umeboshi, unwraps it, and takes a bite. Sakusa didn’t expect it to be this amazing. Smiling as he takes another bite, Atsumu recognizes his happiness. </p><p>“Told ya it was good.” </p><p>Sakusa did not respond, just continuing to munch on the onigiri as he hasn't eaten in a while. Their meal continues fairly quietly until a man approaches the table, he is tall, very tall and looks like he’s over six and a half feet. </p><p>“Hello Barnes got my stuff.” Atsumu speaks mouth full of rice and tuna. </p><p>“Don’t speak with your mouth full, and yes I have everything. Why you need it I don't know, and I don’t care. Meian wants to see you.” </p><p>Sakusa is now very anxious thinking about Atsumu leaving him right now in a restaurant full of yakuza, or even worse having to go with him to meet whoever Meian is. </p><p>“I’m with a friend, tell him I'll talk ta him later.” </p><p>“He’s not going to be happy with you.” </p><p>“When is he ever.” </p><p>Barnes leaves the table and walks through the back of the kitchen presumably to access the higher levels of the building where the official yakuza work takes place. </p><p>“Alright I’m bug yer phone Omi-kun.” Atsumu takes the familiar phone out of his pocket and places it on the table. </p><p>Taking the small screwdriver he unscrews the back of Sakusa’s phone to expose the motherboard, picking up a circular metal disk with wires coming out of. He attaches the wires to the motherboard of the phone. </p><p>All of this is confusing to Sakusa, but Atsumu looks like he could do this in his sleep. Moving the tweezers connecting the wires to the specific places they should go, he finally closes up the phone and slides it across the table. </p><p>“Now I can track yer location and record all yer texts and phone calls. As much as these people think were friends, yer still my captive, and I ain't letting ya go.” </p><p>“Of course.” There's a feeling of disappointment that rises in Sakusa, and regret in Atsumu. </p><p>They continue their meal with Sakusa eating properly and Atsumu eating like a complete pig, talking with food in his mouth and occasionally shouting at his brother. They continue to talk about random topics that they would forget about by tomorrow. </p><p>“I meant to ask about your brother, are you twins?” Sakusa continues their conversation. </p><p>“Yup, i'm the older one though. So I got authority over him, AIN'T THAT RIGHT ‘SAMU.” </p><p>Osammu glares at his twin from behind the register “Shut yer trap or I'm making ya pay.” </p><p>“Ya would never make me pay.” Atsumu smirks, turning his attention back across the table to Sakusa. </p><p>“So after this I’ll take ya back ya yer apartment but don't miss me too much I’ll be around ya so much ya will want ta punch me.” Atsumu starts cleaning up the table presumably so they can leave. </p><p>“I already want to punch you.” Sakusa follows cleaning up his trash. </p><p>“So mean Omi-kun. Let’s get goin’.” Atsummu stands up with Sakusa trailing behind him. </p><p>They get back into Atsumu’s BMW 7 series and he hands a small bottle to Sakusa after pouring some of the continents into his own hands. Sakusa is shocked, he doesn't move and just continues to look at Atsumu. </p><p>“It’s handsanitizer, ya said ya like to keep things clean because of yer OCD so I made sure that Barnes gave me a few bottles.” Sakusa takes the small bottle and pours some hand sanitizer into his hands. </p><p>Sakusa is surprised it hasn't even been twenty-four hours since he met Atsumu and he is already acting like this. </p><p>“Is he extremely intelligent or something?” Sakusa internally asks himself </p><p>Atsumu starts the car and looks at Sakusa “Wait, I just realized I don't know where I'm going.” </p><p>“I take it back, he's an idiot.” he corrects himself.</p><p>“Drive like you’re going to the university and I’ll give you directions when needed.”</p><p>“Perfect.” They pull out of the parking lot and start their drive.</p><p>But this time they don’t fall into a comfortable silence, to Sakusa it seems like Atsumu just won’t shut the fuck up. </p><p>“Oh and don't go thinkin’ ‘Samu is some cool dude, he's a scrub and ya know it.” Atsumu jesters with only one hand on the wheel keeping the car steady. </p><p>“I like him and both hands on the wheel.” </p><p>“I can drive perfectly fine with one hand for yer information.” </p><p>“Well I did just have my life spared. I'd like to keep it, so both hands on the wheel.” Sakusa pouts. </p><p>“Jeez Omi-kun, alright alright if it bugs ya that much.” Atsumu picks up his hand off the gear shift and places his hands at ten and two. </p><p>“Look at the proper hand placement and everything.” He smirks like a smart ass. </p><p>“Actually with new studies you’re supposed to hold your hands at nine and three not ten and two.”</p><p>Atsumu leans his head on the steering wheel as they are stopped at a red light.“Do ya know everything Omi-kun.” </p><p>“Yes now pick your head up its green.” Atsumu lifts his head and begins driving again. </p><p>They continue the small talk and bickering broken between bits of Sakusa giving directions. Despite everything they seem to be able to act like they have known each other for a long time. </p><p>The thought and feeling of fear is still present in the back of Sakusa’s mind but there’s something about the warmth in Atsumu’s smile that makes those thoughts melt away. They pull up to the guest parking in front of Sakusa’s building. </p><p>“I’m assuming you want to know the exact unit I’m in.” Sakusa deadpans. </p><p>“That would be nice, but I’m letting you know I don’t have sex on the first date.” </p><p>“This wasn’t a date and I’d rather never have sex again than to have sex with you.” Sakusa opens the door not even entertaining Atumu’s protests. </p><p> </p><p>The apartment building isn't anything fancy like Atsumu’s at all; it doesn’t even have an elevator. Lucky Sakusa lives on the second floor so there aren't many stairs he has to climb everyday. </p><p>Atsumu trails behind Sakusa following until Sakusa stopped right in front of a door. </p><p>“Unit 215 good to know.” Atsumu takes a mental note of his specific apartment. </p><p>Right when Sakusa pushes open the door, the door to the unit swings open revealing his neighbor. </p><p>“Sakusa-san, you’re okay! I didn’t see you come home last night like I always do. Me and Akaashi got worried but he told  me that everything would be…” </p><p>“Bokuto-san I’m fine. I stayed over at a friend's house. Uh, um, Bokuto-san this is Atsumu, Atsumu Bokuto-san.” </p><p>The name Bokuto rings a bell in Atsumu’s brain but he can quite think of where he has heard the name before. Racking his brain, his thought process is interrupted by Bokuto patting Atsumu on the back. </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Bokuto says with a smile wider than anything Atsumu has ever seen before. </p><p>“Ya too.” Atsumu says, still trying to remember where he has heard the name Bokuto. </p><p>Bokuto eventually disappears back into his unit and the two men enter into Sakusa’s</p><p>“Would you like some tea? You can sit down on the chair there.” Sakusa says, placing his school bag onto the counter. </p><p>“If yer offering sure thanks Omi.” Atsumu takes his seat. </p><p>Turning on the kettle, Sakusa pulls two matching white mugs from the cabinet before placing them on the counter. </p><p>“I have jasmine, green, black, or ginger lemon. Take your pick.” Sakusa is looking in the cabinet full of tea, spices, and other cooking supplies. </p><p>“Jasmine would be nice.” </p><p>Pulling out the tea bags, placing them into the mugs. Once the kettle beeps signaling the water is hot, he pours the hot water. Taking the two mugs to the table he places one in front of Atsumu before sitting across from him, mimicking the way they were sitting at The Black Jackals. </p><p>Atsumu blows on the tea before taking a small sip “Thank you.” he says, placing the mug back onto the table. </p><p>They stay quiet for a while, just enjoying their tea in each other’s company. But Sakusa knows that Atsumu isn't here for his shitty grocery store tea.</p><p>“So now that it's just us you’re going to tell me specifics aren't you?” Sakusa points out rather than asking it as a question. </p><p>“Exactly, basically expect me ta be around a lot. Maybe for a month or two, just until it’s long enough for the cops to not take ya seriously.” </p><p>Sakusa drinks the tea allowing the hot liquid to burn his throat. A month or two, Sakusa should be happy that it's only a month or two. They have an expiration date, that's how long until he can go back to his regular life, but he isn’t and he doesn't know why. </p><p>“As long as you keep bringing me that umeboshi onigiri I think I’ll be able to manage.” </p><p>“That’s a deal I get them for free anyways.” Atsumu is like sunshine that has forced its way into Sakusa’s life and he can’t seem to get rid of it. </p><p>“I hope you will understand that I really only go to campus, the library, and the occasional run around the neighborhood. But you’re smart, if you left now and never came back I would have gone to the police. And I like my life so the next two months it is.”</p><p>The tea’s are half gone at this point of the conversation with both of them drinking while the other was talking. </p><p>“Looks like I’ll have ta get ta know the librarian.” </p><p>“Please don’t. I really like her. I don't need you to corrupt her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait yer actually close to the librarian, yer a nerd aren’t ya?” Atsumu smirks into his mug. </p><p>Pouting Sakusa speaks “I’d rather pass my classes if that’s what you are referring to as being a nerd.” </p><p>“Nerd.” </p><p>They fall back into their silence drinking their tea. Once Astumu’s is finished he places the cup down and stands up. </p><p>“I won't tell ya when I’ll meet ya tomorrow, yer just going to have to make sure ya aren't doing anything I wouldn't like at all times. I’ll use the GPS on yer phone, and I’ve also placed a few more in places I didn't tell ya about, so don’t go thinking ya can get away with just leaving yer phone at home.” </p><p>“So you are somewhat intelligent.” Sakusa drinks down the last sip of tea he had left. </p><p>Atsumu walks to the door opening it and says “See ya tomorrow Omi” before closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi sorry this took so long writers block sucks. </p><p>Also I've got midterms coming up and I'm getting my tonsils out in a few weeks too. So I'm sorry if updates are a little slow since ill probably be really groggy after the surgery. But writing is also how I like to pass time so hopefully I can still have the energy to write. Sorry but I'll still try to be writing when I'm recovering.</p><p>But good news I've already started on chapter 4 so hopefully I can get that out soon too. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading I always appreciate your comments and Kudos. LOVE YOU.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa doesn’t like missing school; he hates feeling like he’s getting left behind. The thought of the rest of his class moving forward without him makes his skin crawl. Although he’s only missed one day, he still doesn’t like it.</p><p>He spends his break going to various offices of his professors asking for any work he had missed. Most of them tell him he didn't miss anything important and that it was only one day. Only two gave him some form of homework assignment that he missed. </p><p>Sakusa goes about the rest of his routine: class, break, class again, more class, and who would have guessed, more class. It’s not like Sakusa is very behind on work; he doesn't even need to stay at the library later than usual. </p><p>He grabs a quick dinner from the konbini and quickly eats it at his apartment before going to the library. </p><p>His walk is nice, taking in the fresh air, as fresh as you can get in Tokyo that is. The walk isn’t far so it isn’t a hassle, but it's also not too short, so he can still enjoy the walk.</p><p>Coming up onto the familiar steps of the library, Sakusa opens the door revealing the comforting scent of old books and orange cleaner. Walking up to the desk he greets Nagi. </p><p>“Hello Nagi-San.” </p><p>“Hello Kyoomi-kun, I missed you last night. Finally take a night off?” Nagi’s voice is filled with compassion and sweetness. </p><p>“Yes. I was very tired and decided to catch up on rest, but I’m paying the price. Can I stay late again tonight?”</p><p>“Always Kiyoomi-kun.” </p><p>“Thank you Nagi-san.” Sakusa bows and walks to his normal table. </p><p>Wiping down the seat he quickly throws away the used wipe and sits. He opens his laptop, and begins to work. It’s only about fifteen minutes of him working when he gets a text from an unfamiliar number.  </p><p>Unknown number<br/>Do ya ever go anywhere other than the library <br/>I’ll be there soon</p><p>Picking up on the context and the accent that even translates to his typing, Sakusa assumes that it's Atsumu coming to check up on him. He’s correct too. Ten minutes later, the library doors open revealing the fake blonde in his signature black suit. </p><p>Before he can even see Sakusa, Nagi-san stops him, “Sorry sir we are actually closing in five minutes.” </p><p>Before Atsumu can make his case, Sakusa comes up to them, “Sorry Nagi-san, he’s with me, can he stay? I promise we won't make a mess or cause a racket.” </p><p>Her mood changes from reserved and threatening to warm and welcoming, “Oh you finally have a study partner, Kiyoomi-kun. Then of course you’re welcome…” </p><p>“Oh, Miya Atsumu, but I always just go with Atsumu.” he finishes for her. </p><p>“Then welcome Atsumu-kun, make sure Kiyoomi-kun doesn’t overwork himself.” </p><p>“Of course, I’ll even make sure he gets ta bed at a reasonable hour.” </p><p>“Damn that smile should be illegal.” Sakusa thinks as he turns walking back to his table. </p><p>No one else is in the library so he felt okay leaving his stuff out in the open. Atsumu sits across from Sakusa leaning his head onto the table. </p><p>“Any trips ta the police station hm Omi-Kun? Any ratting me out.” Atsumu accuses. </p><p>“You know my location at all times, you would know.” Sakusa doesn't even bother to take his eyes away from the screen. </p><p>“Just making sure Omi-Omi.” Atsumu puts his head on the table looking up at Sakusa. </p><p>“Are you just going to sit there as I work because this is due tomorrow.” Sakusa finally looks at Atsumu but quickly turns his attention back to the screen suppressing the thoughts of how cute he is looking up at him. </p><p>“Ya weren't wearing glasses yesterday.” Atsumu points out. </p><p>“I ran out of contacts.” </p><p>“Ya should wear them more often.” </p><p>A blush creeps up on Sakusa’s face but he quickly hunches over hiding his red face behind his laptop. Bored, Atsumu takes out his phone scrolling away on his various social media accounts. </p><p> </p><p>They stay like this for an hour and a half with Atsumu casually interjecting asking Sakusa if he is almost finished, to which Sakusa always replies with “If you keep interrupting me I will take longer.” </p><p>Atsumu is bored out of his mind; he's already gone through his Instagram and twitter feeds. </p><p>“Omi-Omi, I’m bored, do ya do this everyday?” Atsumu is leaning back in his chair with his head thrown back.</p><p>“Yes I do, and if you're bored, we’re in a library, get a book.” Sakusa watches Atsumu stand up and walk to the nearest book shelf. “That’s the foreign book section. All those books have been translated to Japanese from other languages.” </p><p>Sakusa is surprised that Atsumu can even read until he drops a book onto the table. “The Great Gatsby is a good book. I think I first read it in the eighth grade..” </p><p>“Well I didn't go ta school past year three in middle school, so I wouldn't know.” Atsumu opens the book and turns to page one. </p><p>This pulls Sakusa’s attention away from his paper “Wait are you serious?”</p><p>“Yeah, some rival yakuza tried to kidnap me and ‘Samu so Foster decided to homeschool us. Although yakuza men do not make the best teachers, I have enough knowledge to be a surviving adult, but it's not like I know calculus.”</p><p>“Wait, you grew up in the yakuza syndicate?” Any thought of his work is gone now, only wanting to know more about Atsumu. </p><p>“Foster the Kunichō of MSBY was the one who took me and ‘Samu in when we were nine. He wanted us to go ta school like regular kids but once that happened he pulled us out and bought a whole bunch of school books forcing the other yakuza members to be our teachers.” </p><p>“Oh. That’s…” Sakusa can’t find the words to say that would be able to comfort Atsumu right now. </p><p>“It’s okay, I know it's shitty, I don't need yer pity.” </p><p>“That's shitty.” There isn't a hint of pity in Sakusa’s voice at all. </p><p>They both turn their attention away from each other, Sakusa to his paper and Atsumu to The Great Gatsby. Atsumu is fully immersed into the book; he just picked up a random book to be an ass to Sakusa. </p><p>Atsumu is so into the book that he doesn’t even realize the man across from him close his laptop. Sakusa has to tap the back of the book to get his attention. </p><p>“I’m leaving.” Sakusa is leaning over the table looking at Atsumu. </p><p>“Let me give ya a ride. Remember what happened the last time you walked home alone.” Atsumu watches as Sakusa packs his bag. </p><p>“Make sure you put the book back so it doesn't cause trouble for Nagi-san.” </p><p>“But I didn’t finish. Just you wait, I'm going to finish that book the next time I check up on ya.” Atsumu boasts. </p><p>Sakusa rummages through his bag and pulls out a bookmark “Here, mark your spot and put it back. It’s 2021, no one checks out books from the library so just put it back.” </p><p>Atsumu puts the mark into the book and pushes the book back into the shelf. He then follows behind Sakusa. Sakusa stops right at the steps of the library leaving Atsumu confused. </p><p>“I don’t know where you parked.” </p><p>“Oh right, yeah, follow me.” </p><p>Atsumu leads the way to his car. He was lucky enough to find parking nearby so the walk is short. He unlocks his car as they walk up, both of the men getting in. Once both are sitting in the seats, Atsumu hands Sakusa the bottle of lemon scented hand sanitizer. </p><p>“Thank you.” Sakusa takes it from him, pouring some into his hands. Atsumu follows cleaning his hands and putting the small bottle back into the middle console. </p><p>“Do you need directions?” Sakusa asks. </p><p>“Nah I should be good.” Atsumu starts the car. </p><p>The drive is very short, taking only a few minutes until they are parked right in front of the apartment building. Sakusa steps out giving thanks before walking to the stairs to his unit. </p><p>Atsumu waits in the parking spot until he can see the door of Sakusa’s unit open close making sure that he is safe. He pulls out of the stall and starts his drive home. </p><p>“First day successful, no police and my position at MSBY is still safe.”  He thinks.</p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa fall into somewhat of a routine. Every night, Atsumu meets Sakusa at the library, he reads, and then drives him home. Atsumu even finished the Great Gatsby and moved onto another foreign book, called Prometheus Bound, that Sakusa told him was a greek play. </p><p>The familiarity even carries into Sakusa’s routine, it's no longer study in the library alone. It’s study in the library with Atsumu as he reads. Sakusa likes his routines, it keeps his anxiety in check and Atsumu has become part of the routine. </p><p>That’s why it was a shock when Sakusa left the library alone. “I should have known Atsumu should never be counted as a constant in my life.” He says to himself, locking up the library and sliding the key under the door. </p><p>Ever since that night, Nagi-san still lets Sakusa lock up the library so he can stay extra late. Even the security guard has gotten used to seeing Sakusa in the library very late. </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu was given another assignment and couldn’t make his usual reading time. Instead of meeting Sakusa at the library, he checks Sakusa's location and decides to go to his apartment. Since he has to meet with Meian after his assignment, he decided to bring some fresh Onigiri from The Black Jackals. </p><p>Atsumu parks in the guest stall, walks up the stairs to Sakusa’s unit and knocks on the door. Sakusa opens the door wearing sweatpants, a t-shirt, and most importantly his glasses that Atsumu likes so much. </p><p>“I brought onigiri. Two umeboshi right?” He holds up a small white plastic bag. </p><p>Sakusa motions for Atsumu to step into the apartment. “You weren't at the library today.” </p><p>“Had business ta take care of.” Atsumu shrugs it off entering further into the apartment. </p><p>Atsumu places the bag full of food on the table. Sakusa mutes the television and takes the onigiri marked umeboshi out of the plastic bag. </p><p>“I was about to go to bed, how long are you going to be.” Sakusa unwraps his onigiri. </p><p>Atsumu overdramatically puts his hand over his head “Here I thought ya were finally warming up ta me.” </p><p>Silence takes over when Sakusa notices something that makes his skin crawl. </p><p>“You have blood on your pants.” Sakusa points out. </p><p>“Shit, sorry Omi. I know ya probably don’t want me dragging that shit into yer apartment.” Atsumu grabs a napkin out of the bag and dabs it onto his pants.  </p><p>Sakusa stands up and exits the room. He re-enters with a set of fresh clothes and a plastic bag in his hand. “Shower and get rid of the germs.” </p><p>Grabbing the things, Atsumu heads into the bathroom. He showers quickly, taking in all the products that Sakusa keeps in his shower. Shampoo and conditioner specifically for his curly hair, some fancy looking body wash that smelt like lemons, and an entire rack of various face washes. </p><p>Atsumu wonders if all this stuff is the reason Sakusa has such perfect skin, there's even a lot of lotions near the sink. </p><p>He really does have perfect smooth skin that has a nice kind of glow to it. Wait what no, don't think of Omi-Omi like that. Atsumu scolds himself for even having those thoughts, shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts. </p><p>Atsumu walks back into the living area rubbing his still wet hair with the towel. “Thanks Omi-kun, I really needed that after the long day I had.” </p><p>Sakusa is still munching on his second umeboshi onigiri and offers Atsumu a small nod of confirmation. Atsumu takes the seat across from Sakusa unwarping the fatty tuna onigiri he didn't have a chance to eat before his shower. </p><p>They sat in silence eating together like they usually do. They have gotten into the routine of seeing each other at the library so it felt stiff and awkward for them to be in Sakusa’s apartment right now. The fact that Atsumu just killed someone earlier doesn't help either. </p><p>“Don’t get used to this. I still want to finish that book I was reading the other day.” Atsumu breaks the silence and yawns. </p><p>Atsumu is really tired. He's thinking about just sleeping in the car for an hour or two before driving home so he doesn’t impose on Sakusa. </p><p>“I’m tired and I can tell you are too.” Sakusa stretches his arms over his head. </p><p>Atsumu sinks lower into his chair “M’not tired.” he slurs his words.</p><p>Atsumu is very tired </p><p>“Idiot.” Sakusa looks at Atsumu as he has his eye half closed. </p><p>Atsumu is already tired and now with his stomach full he wants nothing more than to fall asleep. </p><p>“Atsumu.” Sakusa stands and squats in front of the chair. “Atsumu get up. I don't trust you to drive home this tired, so just crash on the couch.” </p><p>“No I’cn drive.” Atsumu continues to slur his words. </p><p>“Atsumu seriously, sleep on the couch.” </p><p>Atsumu looks up at Sakusa with his light brown eyes that appear almost golden. “I don't wanna impose.” </p><p>“Take the couch and stop whining. I’m going to my room. If you even think about disturbing me, I will make you regret it.” Sakusa has such a serious look on his face it almost wakes Atsumu entirely up. </p><p>“Okay th’nk ya Omi-omi.” Atsumu stands up only to immediately collapse onto the couch ten feet away from him.  </p><p>Sakusa places a blanket over Atsumu before disappearing into his room. With his now friend? Kidnapper? Something? He's too tired to think about the specifics of their relationship right now. </p><p>He shuffles into his room closing and locking the door behind him. He flops onto the bed, places his glasses onto the bedside table, and shimmies under the covers. Allowing the tiredness to finally take over, he drifts off to a peaceful sleep. </p><p>-----</p><p>Sakusa wakes up to his alarm at 6:00am sharp. Quickly changing into his athletic clothes, he emerges from his room. He sees Atsumu still asleep on the couch, he looks like he has no intention of waking up anytime soon so Sakusa sets out for his morning jog like normal. </p><p>He likes his morning jogs as they are a somewhat stress reliever for him. It’s been years since his intense training from high school volleyball but he still likes to keep active. If the weather is bad or it's too cold, he will usually opt to workout in his apartment. But there is something about being able to run while listening to music that is relaxing to Sakusa. </p><p>He cuts his run a little shorter than usual this morning not wanting to leave Atsumu alone in his apartment. Turning near the konbini, Sakusa starts his trek back to his apartment. The run back is quick and he's at his front door within ten minutes. </p><p>He sees Atsumu stirring on the couch, he's probably awake but doesn't want to get up yet. Sakusa opens the fridge and starts to make breakfast. He washes the rice and sets it into the rice cooker. He makes sure to make enough to feed two people, instead of just cooking for himself. Next, he pulls the eggs out of the fridge and makes some tamago for him and Atsumu. </p><p>Atsumu must smell the food because he starts to wake up more. He sits up on the couch and looks over to where the smell is coming from. He stretches his arms and legs before walking over to the kitchen. </p><p>“Mornin’ Omi.” he says while yawning. </p><p>Sakusa is still folding the eggs over as Atsumu walks near him. “I’m making breakfast. It's rice, tamago, and natto.” </p><p>Atsumu scrunches his nose in disgust. “I don’t want the natto.” </p><p>“It's good for you, you better eat it.” </p><p>Atsumu continues to pout as he sits on the small round table in the kitchen. </p><p>Sakusa looks away from the pan at Atsumu “Stop pouting and help me.” </p><p>Sakusa doesn't know when he started to be able to order Atsumu around but their dynamic has shifted. Sakusa and Atsumu have become somewhat close over the past week and neither of them can explain why. It’s like they were two misshapen puzzle pieces that only fit with each other. </p><p>Atsumu stood up and walked into the kitchen like Sakusa directed. </p><p>“Grab the instant miso and bowls from the cabinet. The water in the kettle should be hot already.” Sakusa instructs and he finishes the last tamago. </p><p>Atsumu does as he's instructed and makes the miso. It's a nice traditional Japanese breakfast; Atsumu usually opts for whatever Osamu leaves in his fridge or whatever was cheap at the konbini. But breakfast with Sakusa is nice. He likes the mundaneness of it; Atsumu has never had a domestic lifestyle so this is a nice change of pace for him. </p><p>They eat their breakfast together talking about nothing and everything. It’s only been a week but Kyoomi never wants to let go. He could have never thought that the man standing in that alleyway would weasel their way into his life and he would allow it. </p><p>Breakfast together is something both of them want to have but don't have the courage to ask for. They both want to be in each other’s lives for a long time, but it's only been a week. Are they really in a position to want that?</p><p>They’ve finished their breakfast and are sitting and digesting in silence. Sakusa has class in thirty minutes but he wants nothing more than to stay in Atsumu’s company, but he can't tell him that. </p><p>“I should head out, ya have class soon don't ya Omi-kun?” Atsumu stands up putting the dishes in the sink. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Atsumu turns on the water and starts to do his dishes. Sakusa follows his movements and is right next to him at the sink. </p><p>“You don't need to do the dishes.” Sakusa takes the sponge from his hand. </p><p>“Well ya cooked so it's only fair.” Atsumu tries to take the sponge back but Sakusa pulls his hand back. </p><p>“Then we will split it. I'll wash, you dry.” Sakusa offers. </p><p>Atsumu picks up the towel next to the sink “Perfect.” he says smiling at Sakusa.</p><p>They finish the dishes together and then they are off. Atsumu offers Sakusa a ride to school and he accepts since he was running late. The ride is quick and quiet. Sakusa leaves the car with Atsumu telling him he’ll see him at the library tonight. </p><p>And just like that they go into their separate lives, Sakusa to his college courses, and Atsumu to MSBY to get another assignment. But at the end of the day they would merge back together. </p><p>It’s only been one week but it feels as if they've known each other since they were sixteen. Maybe in another life, they were friends, that would explain their inexplicable attraction to each other. It was written in the stars that they would be fated to meet. </p><p>Or was it a disaster destined to fail from the start? Atsumu is going to leave Kyoomi in a month or two. Why would Atsumu hang around with the man he is only here to watch over. And why would Atsumu hang out with the man who is just a loose string he needs to snip off. </p><p>-----</p><p>Their schedules continue, but now they have incorporated Atsumu driving Sakusa to and from school. He doesn't know how it became a thing but Atsumu just started showing up in the morning saying that he’s his ride and would bring him whatever food from The Black Jackals. Sakusa even changed his routine to have Atsumu bring him breakfast instead of making his own. </p><p>But as time continues, it's been a month and a half since their fateful meeting. Which means that Atsumu is going to leave Sakusa soon. Atsumu weaseled his way into Sakusa’s life and now he's going to leave. </p><p>They’re in the car on their usual drive back from the library. “Wanna come in for dinner?” Sakusa asks. </p><p>They have had dinner together a few times but this was the first time that Sakusa was the one to initiate a meal together. </p><p>They park in the guest stall and then walk up to unit 215. Everything seems to be going fine, but something is wrong. </p><p>Sakusa stops dead in his tracks and Atsumu bumps into his back. “Oi Omi-kun, what's wrong?” </p><p>“My door is open.” He reaches back and grabs the front of Atsumu’s suit scared of what lies in his apartment.</p><p>Instantly Atsumu walks in front of Sakusa pushing him to the side and drawing a gun from his holster. Slowly pushing open the door he draws his gun looking around the apartment. Too dark to see anything, he flicks the light switch on but doesn't see anything. </p><p>Sakusa tentatively follows behind, not wanting to be in Atsumu’s way if something happens. </p><p>“Everything looks okay, I didn’t see anyone and nothing looks stolen or damaged, except for the lock on the door.” Atsumu tucks the gun back into the holster and out of Sakusa’s bedroom and into the main living area. </p><p>Sakusa looks down and sees a note on the floor. He picks it up with Atsumu right next to him. Sakusa looks at Atsumu with tears starting to well up in his eyes. Atsumu doesn't know why but he grabs Sakusa and pulls him into a tight hug. </p><p>It’s comforting to Sakusa and he allows it to happen for a few seconds. </p><p>Silently pulling away still in Atsumu’s arms, Sakusa unfolds the note and begins to read “We know what you saw, and we know you’re protecting him. We won't let you get away with it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi sorry it took so long mid terms kicked my ass. Already started on chapter 5 hoping to binge write that with in a few days. <br/>Thanks for reading as always I love your comments and kudos. </p><p>THANK YOU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Atsumu is worried, understandably. “Grab a bag, yer coming home with me and I’m not letting ya stay here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa nods and goes back to a small duffle bag of clothes and other essential toiletries. He doesn’t want to be left alone and he’s just glad that Atsumu offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabs some sweatpants, jeans, a few shirts, and a hoodie from his dresser. He goes to his bathroom to grab some toiletries. He methodically organizes the bag to make sure he knows exactly where everything is. Leaving his room, he makes sure to grab his medications from the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu starts to look around the apartment making sure that there was nothing left other than the note. He doesn't see anything out of the ordinary and walks into Sakusa’s room to make sure everything is okay there. After snooping around, he heard a cabinet opening and closing and muttering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa is in the kitchen opening and closing the cabinet over and over muttering to himself. “No that wasn’t right.” and “I have to do it again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi? Are you okay?” Atsumu’s voice is filled with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it didn't feel right. I have to do it again.” Sakusa keeps opening the cabinet and shuts it again. But that didn’t stop him from standing there opening and closing the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi. I don’t really know what to do but I think you can leave the cabinet alone.” Atsumu is at a standstill; he’s unsure of what to do but he wants to help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to close it right or else.” Sakusa is not retaining anything Atsumu is saying, just continuing to open and shut the cabinet door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu remembers Sakusa mentioning that the one person who could calm him down was someone named Motoya. He internally smirks remembering that was the fake name he first gave to Atsumu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, Atsumu takes Sakusa’s phone off the table and opens it. He’s very grateful he bugged his phone so he can get into it. He looks through the contacts and calls the number under the name Motoya. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line rings for a few seconds before someone answers saying “Hey Kiyoomi what do you need?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry this isn't him, I’m er um… a friend.” Atsumu stutters out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There's a pause on the other line, “Kiyo has friends?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes and well right now he’s standing in front of a cabinet opening and closing it over and over again muttering to himself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit okay please put him on the phone, or better yet put it on speaker and place it near him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu does as he's told; the phone is on the counter next to Sakusa, and Atsumu steeped back not wanting to make things worse with his presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiyo can you talk to me?” The voice calls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Motoya?” Sakusa stops. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kiyo, I heard you’re struggling right now can you tell me what’s happening?” Motoya’s voice is calm and collected. He knows what he’s doing and he’s helping Sakusa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa didn’t answer, it seems like everything around him is blurred. Atsumu decides to step in “Someone broke into his apartment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” Motoya swears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told him ta pack a bag so he can stay at my place then I checked out the apartment ta make sure everything was okay and when I came back he was like this and I have no idea what ta do.” Atsumu’s voice is shaky as he’s desperately trying to help Sakusa but doesn't have a clue on how to help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay you need to just let it run through for the most part, but try to calm him down. Make sure he takes his meds. I just didn’t think Kiyo had any friends, maybe Bokuto, but no one really. Well sorry i got off topic but please I can't be there to help him so you need to try to calm him down, make sure he takes his pills, and keep him calm and comfortable.” Motoya directs Atsumu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do. Thank ya for your help.” he hangs up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu takes a deep breath and looks at Sakusa who is still opening and closing the cabinet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Omi. I need ya to tell me what ya need me to do. I know yer having a panic attack right now and yer OCD is going haywire. So please sit down and I’ll grab yer medications.” Atsumu put his hand gently on his lower back guiding him to sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu gets the pill bottle and a glass of water then squats down in front of the chair, bringing back a sense of deja vu. Putting a single pill in the cap not touching anything, he holds it out for Sakusa to take. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sakusa takes the pill and follows it with a sip of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sighs and rests his head on Sakusa’s leg. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa runs a comforting hand through Atsumu’s hair “Why are you sorry?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I dragged ya inta this, you don't deserve ta be subjected ta this.” Atsumu didn’t pick his head up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not in a good headspace yet but, I know that it’s okay. You didn’t break into my apartment and leave threatening messages.” Sakusa kept running his hands through Atsumu’s hair. It’s surprisingly really soft considering it's been bleached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go. I don’t want to stay here any longer. I’ll face the consequences and we’re going to MSBY together to talk to Meian and explain everything. I can’t protect you myself. I'll need help from MSBY. If Meian doesn’t kill me.” he finally picked up his head to look at Sakusa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I rest for a minute? I'm still not okay yet.” Sakusa slips farther into his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu does exactly that; he lets Sakusa rest while also keeping a keen eye out for anything suspicious. Sakusa stays on the chair resting trying to calm his racing mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about five minutes, Sakusa speaks up. “Can we go now, I don’t want to stay here anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, anything ya need.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu grabs Sakusa’s bag and they leave the apartment and head to Atsumu’s car. Once in the car, Sakusa feels a little more relaxed being out of the place that was just broken into. The ride is silent, both of them tense from what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After getting into the apartment, Sakusa felt himself relax a little. He wasn’t able to really see the place last time he was here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can change the sheets in the guest room for ya.” Atsumu places Sakusa’s bag on the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone used it since I did?” Atsumu shook his head no. “Then it’s okay. I was the last one there. I just really want to sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure do you want ta shower?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa nods in response and grabs his bag following Atsumu to the bathroom. Sakusa brought all of his special soaps and lotions, not wanting to be left without them. They bring him comfort allowing him to be clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu follows taking a shower in the bathroom attached to his room. He makes sure to clean himself but also makes it as quick as possible to ensure Sakusa isn’t left alone too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa wants to make sure he's clean, but his meds are making him sleepy and he just wants to collapse into the bed and sleep. Now clean and dressed he leaves the bathroom to meet Atsumu in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is on the couch mindlessly watching a volleyball match on T.V. Sakusa sits on the couch next to him. With the hectic day that they had it’s nice to be able to relax mindlessly watching T.V. together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you a volleyball fan?” Sakusa asks breaking the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My parents gave me a volleyball for my seventh birthday. Me and ‘Samu used ta pass it around but we never really played further than that. There was even this other neighborhood kid who we would pay with. I like ta watch it now, I find it interesting I wish I knew more about it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I played in high school but once I quit the college team in my second year because my schedule was too packed. I can teach you some basics if you want.” Sakusa sits up straighter and looks to Atsumu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsummu shifts, crossing his legs to be able to fully face Sakusa. “Really?” Sakusa swears he can see the stars in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sakusa smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu leans forward happily towards Sakusa. Just thinking about Sakusa and him together in a gym just playing volleyball makes his heart flutter. Atsumu turns his body back to the T.V. to watch the game. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was around the third set when Sakusa slumped against Atsumu. Atsumu’s heart is about to explode, ‘Sakusa looks so cute when he's asleep.’ he thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s around the fourth set when Atsumu falls asleep. He slumps backwards with Sakusa following with him. They’re both asleep with Sakusa on top of Atsumu. It’s comfortable, Atsumu has a rather large couch so the two grown men can fit comfortably on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sleep allowing their minds and bodies to recharge and replenish. In his sleep, Atsumu’s arms reach around to hold onto Sakusa tighter. Also still asleep, Sakusa repositions his head to lay on Atsumu’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stay like that for the rest of the night, both having the best rest they have ever had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is surprisingly the first to wake up; Sakusa must be extra tired from all the stress. Feeling the extra weight on him he looks down to see Sakusa still fast asleep on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is internally panicking but keeping his body perfectly still making sure to not wake up Sakusa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Settling down, he relaxes his body not even realizing how tensed up he was. Sakusa, still asleep, cuddles into Atsumu more and wraps his arms around Atsumu’s torso lightly hugging him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. HE’S SO CUTE I NEVER WANT HIM TO MOVE.’ Atsumu runs a hand through Sakua’s hair, feeling his soft curls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair is very soft and Atsumu loves that it is a little long so he can twirl the curls around his fingers. Staring at the two moles above Sakusa’s eye, he wants nothing more than to kiss them, but would Sakusa even let him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘What if Sakusa wakes up and he’s disgusted? Fuck.’ he internally curses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa starts to stir more and more meaning he's going to wake up soon. Rather than facing the awkwardness, Atsumu closes his eyes and pretends to be asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa slowly opens his eyes and rubs the sleep out of them. He looks at Atsumu for a few seconds before speaking up. “Don’t pretend you’re asleep, I felt your hands in my hair.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope that was a dream.” Atsumu keeps his eyes shut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad…I liked it.” Sakusa laid his head back down on Atsumu’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s face is as red as a tomato with his mouth open in shock. “I...Omi…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I finally made you shut the fuck up.” he chuckles into Atsumu’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi?” Sakusa picks up his head to look Atsumu in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” he hums in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really okay with this? Like this isn’t something ya hate.” Atsumu’s brow furrows, scared of his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa moves so that he is laying flat on Atsumu’s stomach so he can fully look him in the eyes. “If I wasn’t okay with it you would know. I also know that you won’t do anything that would make me wildly uncomfortable, and even if you did you would stop the second I told you I was.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu puts his hand behind Sakusa’s head and pulls him close to his chest. “We have to go to MSBY soon. Let me enjoy this before Meian kills me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They do stay like that for another ten minutes. Sakusa smells like the soap in the guest room and Atsumu doesn't like it. He likes it when Sakusa smells like lemons and hand sanitizer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually they do get up. Sakusa has emailed his professors that he will be missing today. They get ready in the respective rooms and meet back in the living room. Atsumu in his classic black suit and Sakusa in jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drive to MSBY, and enter into the familiar restaurant. Osamu yells a “Welcome” from behind the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey ‘Samu is Meian here.” He leans on the counter near the cash register. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um…” He looks at Sakusa not wanting to spill MSBY secrets to someone not in the group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s coming with me. We have ta talk to him together.” Atsumu’s face is serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh yeah he should be free. Go up ta the sixth floor.” he pauses. “And ‘Tsumu please tell me it’s not that bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu might make fun of his brother, and they fight all the time but he would never want anything bad to happen to him. Although he will never admit it, he really does love his brother. The same goes for Atsumu, they are twins after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad.” he offers a weak smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu sends a message to Meian telling him that Atsumu is coming up with a guest to talk to him. He’s worried he doesn't know why Sakusa is being dragged up to the sixth floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu walks through the back with Sakusa trailing behind him. Sakusa looks to Osamu and gives him a small wave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator ride is tense. Atsumu is trying to think of the ways he is going to explain everything to Meian, and Sakusa is worried because Atsumu is worried. They walk through the halls and make it to Meian’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu takes a deep breath and looks to Sakusa. He gives him a look that's trying to tell him ‘everything will be okay’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocks on the door accepting his fate. A voice from inside calls “Come in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu opens the door to Meian sitting behind his desk looking at papers. The two walk in waiting for Meian to signal for them to sit down. But he doesn’t, he keeps reading his papers, while he reaches for something in the bottom draw of his desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meian pulls out a gun and points it at Sakusa “You're going to tell me why you brought a civilian into my office.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu instantly steps in front of Sakusa blocking him from Meian’s view. Scared, Sakusa grabs onto the bottom of Atsumu’s jacket and leans his head on Atsumu’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Meian, let us talk before ya make up your mind, but please if yer gonna hurt someone hurt me.” Atsumu pleads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meian looks at him for a second and notices Sakusa desperately clutching onto the man in front of him. Tilting his head up thinking for a second, Meian puts down the gun and signals for them to sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have five minutes to explain before I get even more pissed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two walk past the large seating area of the office and sit in the two chairs in front of the desk. Sakusa is too scared to care about any germs on the chair, more worried about the fact that a gun was just pulled on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucked up--” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s obvious.” Meian interrupts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu sighs continuing, “Omi… er Sakusa saw me kill someone. We don't need ta go over specifics but he came ta an understanding that he won't snitch on me. Everything was looking okay but yesterday, his apartment was broken inta and this is what was left.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes the piece of paper out of his inside jacket pocket, unfolds it, and places it onto the desk. Meian picks it up inspecting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it true you won’t say anything, I mean if you were you’d be pretty stupid because you came here and I can kill you in an instant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no sir.” Sakusa’s voice is shaky and filled with fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, explain the letter to me. What did he see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sokolov.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“SOKOLOV?” Meian yells at Atsumu and Sakusa flinch at the volume of his voice. “Almost two months ago right after I gave you the talk about being careful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Atsumu drops his head looking down at his lap.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, okay this is fine, is the letter from the Alders or a different group trying to target you. Because there is a lot you piss off a lot of people, Atsumu. How did they even know you two have been around each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know who sent it. We have been together everyday since the day I got rid of Sokolov.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Atsumu. Look I’m beyond pissed right now. You. Fucked. Up. This is on you. But right now we need to focus on Sakusa. Look I don't know what you have told him about MSBY, but regardless, I cannot have another yakuza take him and get information out of him. No matter how small and useless the information is it’s still information.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what does this mean.” Atsumu picks his head up with a face of confusion and fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means I’m putting you on probation. No assignments for the time being, any assignment you are currently working on will be spread out among the lower levels. You are Sakusa’s personal bodyguard. I can tell you don't want anything to happen to him so I’m being nice here. Take your brother and Suna to wherever Sakusa is living to grab his things and he will be moving in with you for at least a few weeks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa is glad that he isn’t in any immediate danger anymore and that he will be having protection for a while. Although scared, he can tell that Meian is genuinely concerned for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Sakusa says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need more information about you Sakusa so I can set up some stuff.” Meian relaxes back into his chair after cussing out Atsumu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um I’m a law student at Tokyo University. I live in a shitty one bedroom apartment close to campus. I grew up in Aoyama. I have OCD….I don’t know if that’s relevant...I don't do much, I'm busy with school most of the time. I like to go to the library? I…I don’t really know what information you need I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Atsumu you ruined the life of a good pure law student. Alright whatever, Atsumu I can get you the passes you need to get onto the University campus and access to all the buildings. I will not allow Sakusa to return to school until I am able to get those passes. It should take a few days, until then I do not want you to go out anywhere, stay at your apartment building. If you need something, tell Osamu.” Meian voice is strict, leaving no room for protests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Atsumu and Sakusa speak at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a mess Atsumu. You're lucky you’re like a younger brother to me. We will start an investigation on who left this.” he picks up the note. “I don’t like this Atsumu. You were careless and fucked up, but we have no other option than to take care of it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu nods knowing that this really is all his fault. If he just made sure to check that no one was around. He didn't have those extra drinks. If he just killed Sokolov right away instead of toying with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘If i just...If I just...If i just.’ repeats over and over in Atsumu’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will make sure you are safe Sakusa-kun. Why am I here other than to clean up the messes of Atsumu. I won't tell Foster unless he needs to or asks. If you need to get things from Sakusa’s apartment, take backup at least two. Got it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nod in response understanding that this could have gone in a way worse way and they are very fortunate; this is the way it played out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, now get out. I need to start cleaning up your mess.” Meian waves his hand signaling for the men to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk out of the office in silence, neither of them dare to speak until they reach the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu lets out a deep breath “I’m sorry Omi. If I just made sure the alleyway was clear this shit wouldn't be happening.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa grabs Atsumu’s hand making him look into his eyes “If i just didn't go into the alleyway this shit wouldn't be happening. We can argue over who is to blame or we can just move on.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Atsumu rests his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elevator doors open and they walk back into The Black Jackals restaurant. They look metnally drained and Osamu can tell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So yer not dead.” Osamu says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got chewed out but I’m not dead. I need ya and Sunarin as backup ta come with me ta Omi’s, Meian’s orders. If ya come over for dinner and I’ll explain everything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, text me the address and I’ll meet ya there with Rin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu walks away presumably to get Suna and Atsumu and Sakusa walk out to the car. Like normally once they step in Atsumu offers the bottle of hand sanitizer. Quickly sending a text to his brother they are off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu and Suna meet them at the apartment building five minutes after they arrived. They all got out of their cars and met in the parking lot to talk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Samu come up with us, Suna ya stay down here let us know if anything is wrong.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything goes smoothly. Sakusa and Atsumu pack up a few duffle bags full of Sakusa’s belongings. Sakusa makes sure to take all of his school work and even takes all of his extensive skin care routine, not just a few lotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Within an hour everything is packed and they are on their way back to Atsumu’s apartment. Osamu offers to get the takeout; Atsumu thanks him and takes Sakusa back to his apartment as quickly as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them are sitting at the kitchen table, Osamu and Suna waiting for their explanation. Atsumu explains everything to the two. Everything from knocking Sakusa out, to having to calm him down from an anxiety attack hours after they met. Osamu and Suna ask questions and the other two answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew ya were stupid but I didn’t think ya were this stupid.” Osamu scolds his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, it happened and now all we need to do is keep Omi safe.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu and Suna look very frustrated but also understand that they can’t change the past and they need to protect Sakusa now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After going over the specifics Meian instructed, Osamu agreed to get some things for the two until they can leave the apartment. Osamu and Suna bid the two others farewell leaving them alone in the apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s unpack ya okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa nods walking to collect the bags he packed. He and Atsumu grab the bags and head to the guest room. Sakusa unpacks everything in the bedroom, placing them into the closet and dresser. Atsumu is in the guest bathroom placing all of his extensive lotions, soaps, and serums. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to use more than bar soap on my face.” Atsumu says to himself looking at everything Sakusa has. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once finished, they meet back in the living room on the big comfortable couch. It’s only about two o’clock but they are not allowed to leave the apartment building for a few days. They rest on the couch not daring to touch each other. Sakusa is paying attention to the T.V. and Atsumu is on his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours Sakusa stands up “I’m going to do some work and tell me professors I won't be in class for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure I’ll be here.” Atsumu kicks his legs out to where Sakusa was sitting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa is on his laptop working at the kitchen table just like how he would at the library. He won't admit it but he misses having Atsumu across from him reading a book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night ends with them having a small dinner and retiring to their separate rooms. They sleep excited and scared for what is to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like he said a few days later Meian sends Suna over to drop off Tokyo University passes for Atsumu to get onto campus. Sakusa has been emailing his professors back and forth. He told him there was a family emergency and would be out of Tokyo for a few days. Everything is all submitted online so Sakusa isn't missing any work, his professors just sending him notes about the lectures he missed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even though they are able to leave the apartment, they still are not able to freely go out. The only times they are permitted to go out is to go to the university and the MSBY building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa is glad to be back in class; his routine has been disturned in a big way but returning to school allows a bit of normalcy back into his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With giant lecture halls, Atsumu is able to disappear into the crowd of students. He sits away from Sakusa in the back of the room, allowing him to protect Sakusa better. He tossed away his usual suit for more casual clothes to fit in with the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything is going well. It’s been two weeks and there is no sign of Sakusa being in any trouble. It took him a while but Sakusa has adjusted to his new life, he no longer goes on a morning jog around his neighborhood, but rather goes to the gym in the apartment complex and uses the treadmill and equipment there. Atsumu usually accompanies him doing a separate workout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s in the middle of week two when Sakusa decides to get something for Atsumu. He texts Osamu asking him to pick it up for him. Osamu drops it off when he brings them some more food from his restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um Atsumu here.” Sakusa hands him a brown paper bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is this Omi-Omi?” He takes the bag from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know you like reading when I study so I asked Osamu to pick up this book for you.” Atsumu takes the book out of the bag examining it. “You always read books from the foreign shelf so I thought you would like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu reads the title, “Ta Kill a Mockingbird.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s got a kind of dark theme but it's very good. I’ve read it before but I no longer have the copy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu feels tears welling up in his eyes, against his will, he tries to blink them away but fails. “Thank ya Omi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing him tear up, Sakusa walks over and pulls him into a tight hug, it’s the first time that Sakusa has ever initiated touch between them, it’s always been Atsumu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is beyond happy to be able to crack open the book across the kitchen table from Sakusa as he studies. They both find comfort in the familiar set up, although missing the smell of orange cleaner and the bright personality of Nagi-San. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continue like this, the routine helps to manage Sakusa’s anxiety and OCD. Atsumu has even taken up cleaning his apartment more often. It’s not like the place was disgusting, he still kept it clean, but now he will wipe down countertops and tables with disinfectant wipes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been about three weeks now and they have gotten permission from Meian to return to Sakusa’s apartment. Everything has been calm and there has been no sign of danger. Sakusa needs to pick up more medication and he needs to be there in person, he cannot have Osamu or Suna pick it up for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go to the pharmacy to pick up Sakusa’s medications before returning to Sakusa’s apartment building. Parking in the guest stall feels familiar and nice, they both have missed it. Sakusa wanted to pick up more clothes and some other things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike last time the door is shut and everything looks locked up and there are no signs of anyone breaking in. They relax a little but Atsumu is still slightly on alert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enter the apartment and everything looks okay, Sakusa still shielding himself behind Atsumu just thinking about the last time. Atsumu puts his gun down seeing that everything is okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They take about thirty minutes to grab more things and for Sakusa to be able to enjoy being in the comfort of his own home. Atsumu lays on the couch and places his head on Sakusa’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meian said the investigation is going slow but wont tell me anymore, apparently that's part of my punishment. I wish I could help more but I already pissed Meian off sneaking around would just make things worse.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa looks down at him and places a hand in his hair “It’s okay. Although it wasn't in the best way, I’m glad that I met you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu is smiling with his eyes closed allowing Sakusa to continue to play with his hair. Sakusa takes a deep breath to prepare himself for what he is about to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Atsumu.” Sakusa says so quiet it's softer than a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.” Atsumu keeps his eyes closed allowing himself to melt into Sakusa’s lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sakusa settles his nerves and leans over. Taking a second to muster up the courage to actually go through with it, he pushes his lips onto Atsumu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu opens his eyes in surprise but quickly closes them and kisses back. Sakusa’s lips are soft and he can taste the honey chapstick that he keeps in his jacket pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like Sakusa has never kissed anyone, he’s even had sex before. Yet with Atsumu he feels like a fifteen year old kid kissing their crush behind the school gym for the first time. Atsumu tastes like mint, and Sakusa couldn’t be more happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finally pull away and look into each other’s eyes, both of their pupils blown. Atsumu looks up at Sakusa and smiles so bright he outshines the sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s never move.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have to leave soon, we have already been here too long. Do you want Meian to kill you?” Sakusa coos returning his hand to Atsumu’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Atsumu pouts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going, the Thunders are playing the Panthers and we have to get going if we want to watch the first set.” Sakusa moves, forcing Atsumu to stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stand up, Sakusa picks up one of the duffle bags next to the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Atsumu grabs Sakusa but the waist trapping him into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clingy.” Sakusa runs his hand up Atsumu’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu keeps Sakusa in the hug, not wanting to let go. ‘I finally got it.’ he thinks. He stays clinging to him for another few seconds. Atsumu finally lets go, disappointed and still pouting. All he wants to do is to stay curled up with Sakusa for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they’re at the front door Sakusa stops with his hand on the handle. He gives Atsumu a quick kiss before turning the knob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all happens so quickly once the door opens there is a cloth in their faces. Instantly Atsumu is knocked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t come to until he feels someone tapping his face trying to get him to wake up. His eyelids feel like they weigh a hundred points. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey hey you awake yet.” the voice calls out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu groans, stirring awake “Omi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Nope, not Sakusa-san.” The voice is loud, too loud. Atsumu wants to punch whoever is speaking just to shut them up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who.” Atsumu sits up grabbing his head in pain. “Who is it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto. I’m…er um...Sakusa-san’s neighbor.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu tries to stand up but he instantly falls back down onto his hands and knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve been chloroformed. You need to take it slow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi...Omi…where is Omi?” Atsumu is panicking. He grabs onto the front of Bokuto’s shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Sakusa-san wasn’t here when I found you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu can't comprehend everything that is happening. The chloroform is still messing with his brain. Sakusa is gone and he didn’t do anything to protect him. Right when he got him he lost him, he lost Sakusa. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys thanks for reading hope to be able to get the next chapter out soon. </p><p>As always i love your comments a kudos. </p><p>Follow my tiktok @Actually.Maria for updates and more content about the fic. </p><p>THANK YOU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a special Sakusa birthday update. This is the last chapter I'm going to post before taking a break.  More details about the break at the end.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please take it slow.” Bokuto puts a hand onto Atsumu’s shoulder. </p>
<p>A person walks through the door of the apartment “Come on you need to wash the chloroform off your face.” they say squatting down next to him on the ground. </p>
<p>Atsumu does as he's told with the help of Bokuto he stands up and walks to the bathroom. He uses one of Sakusa’s fancy face washes to clean the chemical off his face.</p>
<p>‘Who are these people and how do they know what to do after being chloroformed.’ Atsumu thinks, wiping his face with the towel hanging on the wall. </p>
<p>Atsumu walks back into the living area finding Bokuto and Akaashi cleaning up. The table and chairs are flipped over, there are books and papers scattered all over the floor. Realization sets in and atsumu thinks ‘Omi was trying to fight back.’ </p>
<p>“Miya, we think we might be able to help you.” The unknown man who he assumes with Bokuto speaks up. </p>
<p>It hits Atsumu like a ton of bricks, “Bokuto…Bokuto as in Bokuto Kōtarō, the kumichō of Fukurōdani.” Atsumu jolts his head up in realization. “And everyone in the Yakuza circuit knows where Bokuto goes, goes his right hand man Akaashi Keiji.” </p>
<p>“Did you really not recognize us until just now.” Bokuto crosses his arms and his lips turn down into a pout. </p>
<p>“Bokuto-san please.” Akaashi scolds Bokuto. “Well it looks like we can forgo the formalities and introductions. I just checked the security tapes, Sakusa-san was taken and we have information that will help.” </p>
<p>“Let’s get him right now.” Atsumu is feeling better but he is nowhere near one hundred percent strength. </p>
<p>“Miya-san we’ll take you to MSBY, we were going to contact you with some information we had anyways.” Akaashi informs. </p>
<p>“Fukurōdani and MSBY haven’t had many interactions before, but I don’t think it will be hard to get a meeting with Meian, especially if I explain everything.” </p>
<p>“Then let's get going.” Bokuto says. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The three arrive at MSBY and are greeted not by Osamu but by Suna. He’s shocked to see Sakusa is missing and that he is joined by people from a different yakuza. </p>
<p>“Oi where’s Sakusa. Why are you with Fukurōdani?” Suna stands up, attention pulled fully away from his phone. </p>
<p>Atsumu doesn’t say anything but the few members currently in the restaurant are standoffish, ready to pull out a gun if anything happens. Osamu enters in from the back of the kitchen seeing the mess that is his brother.” </p>
<p>“‘Samu.” Atsumu’s voice is soft and shaky. </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu where’s Sakusa.” There's a pause and everything is silent. </p>
<p>Atsumu can feel the tears starting to well up in his eyes. But all hell breaks loose when Osamu walks up to him and pulls him into a hug. </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu tell me what happened. Why are ya with them?” </p>
<p>“Omi was taken. I was… I was chloroformed, they are the ones who found me.” Atsumu says into his brother's shoulder.</p>
<p>“Um we have information that we think can help.” Bokuto interjects. </p>
<p>“First of all, why were ya the ones who found my brother? How do we know yer not the ones who took Sakusa and now you’re here to pretend nice.” Osamu accuses. </p>
<p>“He lives in the unit next ta Omi. I met him there once before but it didn’t click who he was until today. Plus Shōyō knows him too. I think it's safe to say we can trust him.” Atsumu dries his eyes. </p>
<p>“HINATA IS HERE! WHERE?” Bokuto screams. </p>
<p>“He should be up in level three, but we have more important things to discuss. I know Meian is already pissed at me, and this is going ta make him more pissed, but tell him I'm coming up.” </p>
<p>Osamu nods sending a message that Atsumu is on his way up with two guests. The trek to Meian’s office is simple and familiar to Atsumu. It’s somewhat comforting since he has not been able to set foot on the sixth floor since the start of his probation. </p>
<p>He knocks on Meian’s door and opens it when he hears a voice signal for him to come in. The three men step inside to see Meain leaning on the front of his desk. </p>
<p>“Bokuto Kōtarō and Akaashi Keiji, Atsumu would you like to explain to me why you've brought these two men here and why you do not have Sakusa-san.” Meain says massaging his temples out of stress. </p>
<p>Atsumu is quiet, he's trying to keep it together but he can already feel his throat drying up. He knows that if he tries to speak right now it will come out as a cry. </p>
<p>“Sakusa-san was taken and we have information.” Akaashi took the lead seeing Atsumu struggle. “One of our men overheard some Alders men talk about taking away something from Miya-san as revenge for killing Sokolov.” </p>
<p>There's a long pause, Akaashi sees that Atsumu is already hurting and he knows what he is about to say is going to hurt him even more. Bokuto senses this and moves closer to Atsumu. </p>
<p>Akaashi continues, “They didn’t want to just kill him, they wanted to make it hurt. So they wanted to take away something he could never get back. They had some men scouting Miya-san and Sakusa-san. We don’t know where they’ve taken him but we do know that it is the Alders who have him. But we do know that they plan...They plan to do more than just kill him.” </p>
<p>Atsumu is in full breakdown mode, he might look calm and solid on the outside, but internally he is screaming and crying. If he could have just protected Sakusa, if they just left the apartment a little earlier, if he was more cautious. If this, if that, but just thinking about what he could have done isn't going to help him.</p>
<p>“Atsumu.” Meian walks over to him. “I need you to tell me what happened.” his voice is soft and comforting seeing how much Atsumu is hurting. </p>
<p>The floodgates have opened. He falls down onto his knees crying. Meian instantly wraps himself around Atsumu. </p>
<p>Atsumu is violently sobbing in Meian’s arms. “Go down to the restaurant and tell Osamu to get up here right now.” Meian tightens around Atsumu. </p>
<p>Bokuto and Akaashi quickly exit the room leaving Atsumu and Meian alone. Atsumu can’t control it. He’s wailing in Meian’s arms so loud he might actually be heard on the other floors. </p>
<p>“Atsumu please try to slow your breathing.” But he doesn't. He can't, his brain isn’t working right, it's clouded with emotions. </p>
<p>Osamu furiously enters the room taking in the sight of his brother on the floor with their boss. Instantly he is on his knees next to his brother and Meian. </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu please tell me what’s wrong.” he rubs his hands up and down Atsumu’s back.</p>
<p>“I’m going ta kill them, ever last one of the Alders if going down.” His sadness turning into pure rage and determination. </p>
<p>“Atsumu please you're not thinking straight right now.” Atsumu un-clenches his jaw at Meian’s words. “We will get Sakusa-san back and we will make sure the Alders get what’s coming to them, but please we need to come up with a solid plan of attack. It will be useless and futile if you charge in alone. You won’t be helping Sakusa if you're dead.” Meian is right, Atsumu can’t do anything right now. It’s the middle of the night and he's too over exerted. </p>
<p>“‘Tsumu come home with me and Rin tonight please.” Osamu beggs taking Meian’s place to hug his brother. </p>
<p>“I think that’s a good idea. Atsumu you cannot be alone right now. I know I won’t be able to stop you from working this so get some rest. I will call in some members to start working to find Sakusa-san right now.” Meian stands up. </p>
<p>“The GPS.” Atsumu says so quietly Osamu barely picks it up. “I put a GPS tracker in Omi’s phone. If they didn’t toss or bust his phone it should still ping even if the phone is turned off.” </p>
<p>Atsumu wipes the tears of his face in an attempt to collect himself. Meian walks over to the laptop on his desk and starts typing. </p>
<p>“Put the stats in and we will work on the rest.” Meian turns the laptop to face Atsumu. </p>
<p>He scurries over to the desk and starts to type. Once everything is put in and set, Meian turns the computer back to himself before Atsumu has a chance to see the location. Meian starts to write on the yellow legal pad next to him.</p>
<p>“Osamu make sure this gets to Tomas. Take your brother home and make sure he gets at least six hours of sleep.” Meian directs. </p>
<p>“Of course Meian.” Osamu ushers Atsumu out of the room letting Meian do his work. </p>
<p>Back in the restaurant they are greeted with Bokuto and Hinata having a rather loud conversation. Osamu exits to give the note to Tomas leaving his brother with the rest of the people still in the restaurant. </p>
<p>“Atsumu-san.” Hinata runs over seeing his tear stained face. “I’ve known Bokuto-san since Karasuno, he has agreed to help and to even involve some of Fukurōdani.” </p>
<p>“Thank ya Bokuto,” Atsumu says, still looking at the floor. </p>
<p>“It’s no problem Tsum-Tsum.” Bokuto smiles bright enough to make even Atsumu feel a little better right now. </p>
<p>Osamu re-enters with Suna “I told Tomas ta lock up, we are going to head out now.” </p>
<p>“Here.” Akaashi hands a piece of paper to Osamu. “This is my number please contact me with anything. Fukurōdani is willing to help.”</p>
<p>“I’ve known Sakusa-san since he moved in. I know I have the money to be able to afford some big high end apartments, but I don’t have the need to move out of that small apartment. I’ve had Sakusa-san over for dinner more times than he would have liked, and I don't want that to stop.” Bokuto’s entire demeanor changed from his happy self into a more serious and sincere tone. </p>
<p>“Thank you Bokuto.” Atsumu gives a weak smile. </p>
<p>“I want to save my friend, Fukurōdani will assist you with what you need. We know the Alders are strong. It will be beneficial to have more members on your side.” Everyone looks ready to fight, everyone except Hinata that is. </p>
<p>They all know about Hinata’s past with Kageyama, a current member of the Alders. They were feared as a duo but after the fall of Karasuno they have had bad blood between each other. </p>
<p>“Let’s do it.” Hinata speaks up. “Let’s beat the Alders.”</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Atsumu, Osamu and Suna all arrive at their apartment, old apartment for Atsumu but still current for Osamu and Suna. </p>
<p>“Take a bath, yer old room is still the same.” Osamu pushes his brother into the bathroom, shutting the door right after he is inside and walking back to Suna in the living room.</p>
<p>Atsumu strips and steps into the shower, the hot water does feel nice, but there’s a feeling of emptiness in his chest he can't get rid of. He looks at the shower rack and can’t help but think of the one back home filled with all of Sakusa’s expensive products. </p>
<p>Atsus is too in his head to even realize he didn’t lock the door. He doesn’t even comprehend his brother entering in and leaving after placing something on the counter. </p>
<p>He clutches his chest trying to catch his breath for a few seconds. Once he's calmed himself down enough he exits the shower. Osamu left some clothes on the counter, the perks of having a twin is knowing you will fit each other's clothes. </p>
<p>Atsumu gets dressed and walks into the living room to see his brother and Suna sitting on the couch. </p>
<p>“Hey ‘Tsumu ya feeling better?” Osamu’s voice is soft and nothing like his usual harsh tone he takes when talking to his brother. </p>
<p>Osamu hands his brother a glass of water pushing him to drink it. Atsumu knows Osamu will just nag at him until he finishes it. </p>
<p>He finishes tha glass and says “A little.” Atsumu is nothing like himself, he is timid and docile. </p>
<p>Suna stands up and says, “I’m going to go to sleep.” he leans over and kisses Osamu on the head, quietly only to him he whispers. “Make sure he’s okay, for me too.” He exits to the master bedroom. </p>
<p>Atsumu takes Suna’s place on the couch, sitting right next to his twin. Osamu scoots closer to his brother trying to comfort him. </p>
<p>“I know yer hurting, I can tell Sakusa means so much to ya.” </p>
<p>Atsumu turns and leans his head onto his brother’s shoulder. Osamu reacts by gently petting Atsumu’s head. </p>
<p>“He kissed me ‘Samu.” Atsumu sniffles trying to keep the tears in. “Twice the first time we were on the couch and the second was right before it happened. He kissed me, opened the door, then the chloroform soaked cloth was in my face.” </p>
<p>Osamu is at a loss for words “I’m sorry ‘Tsumu… I don’t know what I would do if Rin was taken.” </p>
<p>They sit in silence together on the couch. Atsumu leaning more onto his brother and Osamu instinctively wrapps his arm around him. They stay like that in silence for a few minutes, both trying to keep it together for the sake of the other.</p>
<p>“Do ya ever miss home?” Atsumu changes the subject. </p>
<p>“Home as in Hyogo?” Osamu looks confused. </p>
<p>The two have never really talked about Hyogo. They keep it down not really wanting to bring up the bad memories that happened in Hyogo. They grew up there, their childhood took place in Hyogo, but it’s also the place they witnessed their parents murder. </p>
<p>“I know all that shit happened there but don't ya miss it, like whatever happened ta Kita and Aran.” </p>
<p>“I do sometimes, but we don't really have the luxury ta just go to Hyogo for a visit.” </p>
<p>“Why not? Ya don't want to take Suna back there ta see where we were born and everything like that?” Atsumu sits up straight engaging in the conversation more. </p>
<p>“Maybe in the future.” </p>
<p>“I think I want ta take Omi there one day. If we can get him back safely.” </p>
<p>“Ya will. We will get him back safely and ya will take him ta Hyogo.” </p>
<p>“Thank ya ‘Samu, I know that we fight but I know yer always going ta be there for me. So thank ya.” </p>
<p>“Of course.” he places his hand on his brother's head. “Now get ta bed ya scrub orelse Meian will kill the both of us.” </p>
<p>“How can I sleep knowing Omi is out there hurting.” The lightheartedness was a short break and Atsumu is back to his self hatred. </p>
<p>“Ya can’t help him if yer killing yerself over lack of sleep.” Osamu shrugs his shoulders forcing Atsumu to pick his head up. “So stop moping and get ta sleep before I knock ya out and drag yer body ta bed.” </p>
<p>Atsumu stands up “Okay, okay sleep it is, but tomorrow can we head to MSBY right when we wake up?” </p>
<p>“Of course now I’m going to join Suna.” </p>
<p>They walk out of the living room and to the two rooms next to each other. Before Osamu can walk in Atsumu stop him and says “Thank ya ‘Samu” </p>
<p>“Get yer ass ta bed I’ll see ya in the morning.” Osamu smiles and walks in and closes the door behind him. </p>
<p>  It’s somewhat surreal to be back in his old room, his brother and Suna right in the other room yet there’s still that emptiness in his chest that he can't get rid of, no matter what he does. He clutches onto one of the pillows desperately trying to comfort himself. </p>
<p>It doesn’t work, all he can think of is how much better he would feel if the pillow was Sakusa. He starts to cry again, he’s grateful that his brother made him drink some water or else he would be very dehydrated right now. </p>
<p>Eventually he tries himself out, the tears stop coming and his body goes limp. He’s finally asleep, his body needs the rest and he knows it. Sleep is a break for him, he can lay there and be in a state of nothing as time passes. </p>
<p>“Rest, tomorrow is when the real work will begin.” Osamu says peeking through the door looking at his brother making sure that he is really asleep.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Osamu does exactly as he was told, he makes sure that Atsumu is well rested before he even thinks about taking him back to MSBY. He is doing everything he can for his brother right now, he feeds him breakfast, makes sure that he’s in his standard suit, he even cleans all of his guns for him. </p>
<p>MSBY is busy, they have gotten the location of Skausa and they are currently coming up with a plan on how to get him back. Meian, Barnes, and Tomas have been up all night working on how they will be able to get this done. Having Sakusa’s location is just the first step, they need to know how many people are there, the layout of the building, and how they are going to get in and out with Sakusa. </p>
<p>Atsumu enters into the sixth floor conference room to see two passed out men and Meian starting at a computer screen. </p>
<p>“Have ya been working all night?” He asks the feeling of guilt crawling through his skin. </p>
<p>“We have a few leads, and with the help of Fukurōdani we think we will be able to get to Sakusa by tomorrow night.” Meian’s eyes are bloodshot and Atsumu can tell that he is being fueled by pure caffeine. </p>
<p>“Brief me, I will call Akaashi and brief him on everything while ya get some sleep.” Atsumu walks around the table to look at all of the scattered papers. </p>
<p>Meian runs over the plans with Atsumu, it takes about an hour to go over everything in detail for him to be able to explain it. Atsumu is jotting down notes to make sure that he remembers everything. </p>
<p>Meian wakes up Barnes and Tomas telling them to head to the dormitory to get some sleep. The three exit, and Atsumu pulls out his phone to call Akaashi. He also sends a message to Hinata, Osamu, Suna, and Inunaki. </p>
<p>All of the members gather into the meeting room after about thirty minutes. Atsumu used the time it took for them to get there to keep working on plans and specifics of it. Of course he would need to get it approved by Meian before it was used, but it really helps to start planning. </p>
<p>“We have a plan” Atsumu pauses “Somewhat of a plan. I talked everything over with Meian before I pushed him ta get some sleep. We know that Omi is being held at the Alders warehouse at Akashicho Wharf.” </p>
<p>Everyone is paying close attention, all of them worried for Sakusa. Everyone in this room has one collective goal, save Sakusa. Atsumu is the most determined out of everyone in the room. There is nothing that will stop him from getting to Sakusa. </p>
<p>“Through looking at old data about this place we think that Omi is being held in this room.” he points at a blueprint of the building on the table. </p>
<p>“How are we going to get in and out?” Akaashi asks. </p>
<p>“Meian was able to hack inta a nearby security camera, there is a shift change every seven hours, leaving a ten minute window where there will be less members. We will use that time ta get in. </p>
<p>“Getting in is easy but getting out will be the hard part it seems.” Inunaki points out </p>
<p>“Take out as many men as ya can getting in, then getting out will be easier.” Atsumu deadpans but continues, “We will have a group dedicated ta pulling their attention to here.” he points at the front of the building on the blueprint. “Then we will have a group sneak through here, and get out through here.” He drags his finger along the paper outlining the route. </p>
<p>“It seems like a solid plan in theory but we don't know how the Alders will react.” Hinata interjects. “I know that the Alders are smarter than that, especially if Kageyama is there, we might be able to get most of their attention to the front, but they won’t all leave their posts. Especially the room where they are holding Skausa-san.”</p>
<p>Hinata is right, the Alders are too smart to be completely fooled by fire in one spot of the building. The Alders and MSBY have been rivals for decades, they know how each other think. That’s why they have been butting heads for so many years without one ever overtaking the other </p>
<p>“That’s where Fukurōdani comes in.” This getis the attention of Bokuto and Akaashi. “Ya said ya will help us and I’m going to cash that in. The main aspect of this is to overwhelm them, if there are more and more men gathering in various spots of the building they will have no choice but to leave their posts.”</p>
<p>It’s a smart plan, it really is, all the men can agree on that. They all look to each other knowing what is going to be happening tomorrow night. None of them are actively looking forward to being shot at and an impromptu raid can go sideways very quickly. </p>
<p>“Inunaki, I’m counting on you ta bring the fire power we will need. Meian said he will pay off the police so we won’t need to worry about that, give me all you’ve got.” Atsumu says. </p>
<p>“All this for yer Omi-kun, must be pretty special to ya.” Osamu smirks. </p>
<p>Atsumu has never been more determined in his life, and everyone can sense it “I will risk everything just ta have Omi safe and out of the hands of the Alders. We are getting him back, and we are getting him back alive.” </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>Akaashi and Bokuto left to relay the plans to the members of Fukurōdani. The rest of the MSBY members stayed behind to start prepping. The main group drawing the attention consists of ten men and the two smaller groups will consist of five men each. They are all going to be lower ranking MSBY and Fukurōdani members. </p>
<p>The two infiltration groups are Group A: Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, and Tomas. Group B: Atsumu, Oasmu, Suna, and Meian. </p>
<p>Group A will draw the focus away from Group B inside the building. As well as take out as many Alders members they can. Group B is the Sakusa retrieval team, they will move to the room where he is being held, get in and get out as quickly as possible. </p>
<p>Inunaki is the getaway driver for Group B to get Sakusa out of there as quickly as possible and to also treat any injuries he has sustained. The other groups are responsible for their own exits, simply because they do not have enough people for everyone to have a getaway driver wait for them. </p>
<p>Atsumu, Osamu, Suna, and Hinata are all reviewing the plan in the sixth floor meeting room. Meian enters in looking refreshed after taking a nap. </p>
<p>“Mornin’ boss.” Atsumu offers him a cup of coffee. </p>
<p>“Have you finalized the plans and gone over everything with Fukurōdani?” He takes a sip of the hot coffee. </p>
<p>“Yes, want me ta go over what we finalized?” </p>
<p>Atsumu explains everything that was added and any changes that were made to the existing plan. Meian sets a meeting to brief all other members and sets the other men to prepare everything they will need. </p>
<p>Atsumu, Hinata, Osamu, and Suna all head to the fifth floor where the weapons are located. They start to take inventory and set aside everything they will need for tomorrow night. They pull various guns and bullets, along with some throwing knives and bulletproof vests. </p>
<p>With nothing left to prepare, Atsumu and Hinata head to the shooting range on the same level, while Osamu and Suna go down to the restaurant. </p>
<p>“You really care about Sakusa-san don’t you Atsumu?” Hinata fired his handgun at the target. </p>
<p>“Ya have no idea.” Atsumu does the same hitting the bullseye in the chest. </p>
<p>“We’ll get him back.” Hinata shoots right in between the paper targets eyes.</p>
<p>“What about ya Shōyō? There’s a really good chance we will run into Tobio tomorrow. Are you ready for that?” </p>
<p>“I don't think I’ll ever be ready to face Kageyama after what happened to Karasuno. We are both still hurting over what happened to our family. I just wish he came with me to MSBY instead of being convinced to go to the Alders with Ushjima.” Hinata sets the handgun down on the table in front of him. </p>
<p>“What happened ta Karasuno was a tragedy, and I’m sorry that ya lost Tobio too, but now ya have a new family at MSBY now.” Atsumu puts his gun down and walks to the stall where Hinata is in. “If ya need it, I’ll be yer new Tobio.” </p>
<p>Hinata chuckles, “I don’t think Sakusa-san wants to be my new Kageyama. But thank you Atsumu, I get that you’re trying to say.” </p>
<p>Atsumu takes the smaller man into his arms. He places his chin on the top of Hinata’s head, orange locks tickling his nose. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I be comforting you with everything that is happening.” Hinata says into Atsumu’s chest. </p>
<p>“I’m done feeling sorry for myself. I’m getting my Omi-Omi back no matter what.” Atsumu is dedicated to getting Sakusa back. There is nothing that can stop him from taking back his Sakusa. </p>
<p> They continue to shoot at the paper targets stopping every once in a while to change out the paper when they are completely destroyed. After they have exhausted themselves they return to the sixth floor meeting room to continue working and memorizing the plan with Meian and the rest of Groups A and B </p>
<p>Nothing will stop Atsumu from getting Sakusa back. He will kill a hundred men just for an hour with Sakusa. </p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The select members of MSBY and Fukurōdani are all gathered a few miles away from the Alders warehouse at the Akashicho wharf. </p>
<p>“This is the location where Sakusa’s phone has been tracked with the bug Atsumu placed in it. We were fortunate that they do not know about the bug and did not turn it off. We were able to hear that they are keeping Sakusa here in one of the rooms on the fourth floor.” </p>
<p>Everyone was paying attention to what Meian is saying, everyone already knows what they're going to do but a final briefing and pep talk before a raid is more important than one might think. </p>
<p>“Has everyone thought of an exit plan with their individual groups?” There are murmurs of yes and heads nodding. “Perfect, then we all know what we need to do. The Alders attacked us and we intend to attack them back and show them that we are not to be messed with. So get in there and show the Alders who we are.” </p>
<p>There are yells and cheers of praise, the members hyping themselves up for what is to come. But there is Atsumu, anytime there is a big raid or fight like this he is always quiet, keeping to himself. He takes the time to settle himself and mentally prepare for what he needs to do. </p>
<p>Once their meeting is wrapped up all of the members head to the Alders wharf. Two leaders were selected from the smaller groups and were given coms to be able to communicate with group A and B. Everyone from groups A and B were given coms since they would be the ones who would be in the most immediate danger. </p>
<p>They all arrive at the building and the leaders signal that everyone is in place. They are told to watch and observe while groups A and B wait for the shift change and give the signal for everyone to attack. </p>
<p>They're all waiting, observing, and preparing themselves. Everyone is in position; it is just a matter of time, waiting for the shift change. </p>
<p>Atsumu only has one thought ‘I’m coming for ya Omi’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finished the surgery but I'm still in a lot of pain. I wrote this before but just haven’t had the time to upload until now. Hopefully things are better by next week. Writing really does help with calming me down but I just haven’t had the energy. Enjoy this and I hope you'll stick around until I can start writing again. </p>
<p>Anyways I always love your comments and Kudos. Thank you so much for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’ve entered the building, the smaller groups are stationed in their positions and are doing their jobs. It seems like the Alders were taken by surprise, with most of the members distracted and running to where the most fire is coming from, just like MSBY planned. </p><p>“Let’s keep going it seems that they are falling for the trap.” Meian directs group B. </p><p>“Group A how is everything going?” Osamu asks over the coms. </p><p>There’s a brief second before Hinata answers “Ran into a few men but it seems like they are mostly distracted by everything happening in the front like we planned.” </p><p>“Good keep moving if you run into any problems tell us and we will send back up.” Meian directs. </p><p>“Got it boss.” Bokuto replies before they go their separate ways. </p><p>The warehouse isn’t small at all, in fact it's quite large and it will take a lot of time for group B to be able to get to Sakusa, and it's even longer with all of the yakuza members trying to stop them. </p><p>Group A is doing their job perfectly, they are creating a distraction inside the building making a big ruckus as group B sneaks around to retrieve Sakusa. Everything is going perfectly. They are taking out Alders members left, gaining a huge win for MSBY no matter what. The Alders are going to take a huge loss today. </p><p>-----</p><p>Group A is making their way through the building causing a ruckus. Bokuto has taken out five members, Akaashi three, and Hinata four. Everything is going according to plan the attention is being brought to group A and the other groups stationed outside the building. </p><p>The three come up a hallway and hear a familiar voice. </p><p>“Been a long time Boke.” he says. </p><p>They all stop and immediately turn to where the voice came from. Turning the corner is the familiar face of Kageyama Tobio. </p><p>Hinata immediately steps forward seeing his former friend, partner, and Karasuno member. He pulls out his gun and points it directly at Kageyama ten feet away from him. </p><p>“Everyone move, I'll take care of Bakayama.” Hinata says motioning for them to move ahead keeping his gun drawn at his former partner. </p><p>Bokuto, Akaashi, and Tomas quickly move out of the room leaving the two together. They’re silent for a few seconds, they haven’t seen each other since the fall of Karasuno. </p><p>“Hinata I don’t want to kill you, can we please have a long overdo talk? Kageyama places his hands above his head showing that he is surrendering. </p><p>“Kageyama please, I can’t have that talk right now.” Hinata keeps his gun drawn. </p><p>“Hinata we can’t keep pushing it down, we need to do this and we are not going to have another opportunity anytime soon.” </p><p>Hinata looks at him contemplating everything in his brain. He puts his hands up over his head signaling he won't shoot. He moves closer to Kageyama's anger growing stronger. He is right in front of Kageyama, their height difference closed a bit through the years but Kageyama is still four inches taller than Hinata. </p><p>Hinata looks up straight into Kageyama’s deep blue eyes. “You want to talk about it Kageyama, let's talk about it. Let’s talk about why I’m the reason that Karasuno is gone. Let’s talk about the deaths of Daichi, Kiyoko, Enoshita, Nishinoya, Kinoshita, Narita, Tsukishima, Yachi, and Takeda-sensei. I remember every single one we lost. Let’s talk about why me getting hurt is the reason that we lost our family.” He grabs Kageyama by the collar of his shirt pulling him down so that he is at face level with him. </p><p>“I got shot and everything fell apart. I made it out but the rest of them, they're gone forever and it’s all because I picked a fight with Hoshiumi and I lost. Komomedai attacked us because I thought I could stand on the same level as Hoshiumi.” </p><p>There’s a long pause. Both not wanting to hear what comes next. </p><p>“I hear he’s involved with the Alders now. How is it working with the man who is responsible for killing the yakuza who took you in after Kitagawa tossed you aside?” Kageyama stays quiet, turning away to not look at Hinata. </p><p>It makes Hinata ten times angrier. He pushes his weight forward slamming Kageyama on the ground. He places his knees atop Kageyama’s thighs and uses his hands to pin Kageyama’s over his head to keep him in place.</p><p>“ANSWER ME KAGEYAMA!” he yells. </p><p>“It fucking hurts okay. That’s why I’m done” his voice is soft. </p><p>“What?” Hinata is shocked </p><p>“I’m leaving the yakuza circuit, it’s too much. I thought moving to the Alders with Ushijima would help me to forget about Karasuno, but it’s been years Hinata.” Kageyama takes a deep breath. “YEARS AND IT STILL HURTS. I JUST WANT IT TO STOP HURTING.” Kageyama starts to fight back pushing up but Hinata’s still got the upper hand. </p><p>“I don’t believe you. How can I just believe that after all of this shit you're just going to up and leave. Stop bull shitting me Kageyama.” </p><p>Kageyama keeps thrashing under Hinata’s control, but Hinata is stronger. Losing almost all of his family pushed him to train more and more. Kageyama can tell he can feel the bulk that Hinata put on. He's trying to fight back but Hinata is much stronger than when they were both in Karasuno. </p><p>But that doesn't stop him from trying. He pushes his hims up, to no avail. Hinata truly has the upper hand right now. </p><p>“Kageyama” Hinata is starting to struggle to keep him in place. “KAGEYAMA.” He starts to put more pressure into his knees causing Kageyama to scream out in pain. </p><p>“TOBIO.” </p><p>Kageyama stops. He’s no longer struggling, there’s something about hearing his own name fall from Hinata’s lips and makes him stop fighting back. </p><p>Feeling the man under him go limp, Hinata stops putting as much pressure on him. It’s silent, the only sounds is their heavy breathing tired from fighting each other and their emotions. None of them dare speak, everything is too heavy for them to even form the words they need. </p><p>Finally Hinata caves. “I wanted you to come with me.” Hinata rests his head on Kageyama’s shoulder. “You were my partner, we were the best pair in the yakuza circuit. We helped put Karasuno back on the map. Even if the rest of them were gone I could have still had you, we could have stayed together.” </p><p>They’re both tired, not physically, but mentally. They’re drained, they’ve kept these emotions in for too long. Keeping them repressed for so many years took a toll on them both. They were ticking time bombs that only the other could defuse. </p><p>“What was I supposed to think? You moved to fucking Brazil, joined a small group there that Ukai had loose connections too. Was I just supposed to follow you halfway around the world? We could have made a decision together, but you went ahead and left me.” Kageyama is frustrated he knew that they both didn’t communicate with each other but that doesn’t stop him from being upset. </p><p>Hinata lets go of his hands and fully falls on top of Kageyama. He moves his head onto Kageyama’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. “I was in love with you. I was going to tell you but all you did was leave a note for me and Yamaguchi to read. “Ushijima convinced me. I’m joining the Alders. Goodbye.” That was all I got from you. I didn’t plan on moving to Brazil and letting Karasuno die. I wanted to rebuild it with you, you and me would take over, rebuild, and get new members. We were small to begin with, so keeping a small yakuza would be nice.” </p><p>“Shōyō.” Kageyama wraps his arms around the smaller man. He can feel the tears soaking into his shirt, but he doesn't care. “We were both broken, and still are, but no matter what after this I want to see you again. No, I need to see you again.” Kageyama holds him tighter. </p><p>“Please never leave me again.” Hinata buries his face into the crook of Kageyama’s neck. </p><p>“Never. I’ll even help you.” Hinata picks himself up looking at Kageyama with his tear stained face. Kageyama picks up his hand and brushes his thumb over Hinata’s cheeks wiping away the remnants of tears. </p><p>“The Alders crossed a line when they took a civilian, just to get revenge, even if it’s on Miya Atsumu. Ushijima agrees too, he’s planning to move to Poland of all places. He was scouted by a group called Orzel Warszawa. Let me come back to you Shōyō.” </p><p>Hinata falls back onto Kageyama’s chest, laying on top of him. Kageyama instinctively wraps his arms around Hinata pulling him as tight as he can. They stay like this for as long as they can. </p><p>“Fine but it won’t be easy, we’ll have to learn to trust each other again. I can’t just immediately trust you again after all these years.” Hinata finally speaks up. </p><p>“I understand.” Kageyama nuzzles his face into Hinata’s hair.</p><p>“Well this is going to be a bitch to explain. Might get shot but let’s go.” Hinata sits up straight straddling Kageyama. </p><p>Kageyama struggles to keep down his blush seeing Hinata like this. “I’ll be there to help you.” </p><p>Hinata presses his finger to his ear. “I’ve taken care of Tobi… Er Kageyama. I’m sorry in advance Meian I’ll have a lot to explain when we get out of here.” </p><p>“Hinata what do you mean?” Meian replies. Hinata can hear gunshot and bullet ricocheting in the background. </p><p>“I’ll explain when you are not being shot at. Over and out.” </p><p>“Tobio, come with me out of here. You might have to spend a few days in an interrogation room, but I will get you out.” Hinata stands up and reaches his hand down to Kageyama. </p><p>Kageyama takes his hand and Hinata helps him stand up, “I’ll do it, I don’t think I want to be a part of MSBY, I was serious about wanting to leave the yakuza circuit.” </p><p>“Then let’s go, if i shove you in an interrogation room maybe Meian will let me explain everything before he shoots me.” </p><p>The two make their way out of the building and away from the action. </p><p>-----</p><p>Group B is moving along little by little, since they entered they have been staying more hidden letting group A collect all the attention. With Bokuto in group B they would no doubt gain a lot of attention with his loud personality. </p><p>The members of group B are all squatting behind some boxes presumably filled with cocaine. The Alder were known for having somewhat of a monopoly on the cocaine market, although MSBY and other yakuzas still sold they never sold nearly as much coke as the Alders. </p><p>“Alright we’re in. Suna and I will stay in front to scope out things Sakusa will need to see your familiar faces.” Meian keeps his gun in a ready position. </p><p>“Let’s go.” Atsumu says.</p><p>Meian draws his gun standing up to look over the boxes, he takes out two men and group b continues up the building. Through listening to the Alders through the bug in Sakusa’s phone they were able to figure out he is in a room on the west side of the second floor. </p><p>The men continue to move, the Alders weren't preparing for a large-scale attack on one of their smaller warehouses, so most of the men are under trained lakies. Moving through the building was easy for the four highly trained yakuza members. </p><p>Currently they have taken out seven Alders members, and they are close to the room where Sakusa is being held. But there's a problem, the closer they get to the room, there are more higher trained men. </p><p>Meian and Suna are caught in a shootout with three Aldres men. They’re ducking behind corners shooting at anything they can. </p><p>“Go around, we are drawing their fire here, you remember the layout of the place, take the long route and kill anyone in your way.” Meian directs. </p><p>The twins nod and make their way through a different hallway. Meian was right; they only encountered one member and they killed her instantly. The twins are feared in the yakuza world, although Osamu retired from fighting he still comes out on special occasions. </p><p>They flow like water, Osamu taking out someone and Atsumu tossing him a new fully loaded magazine when he knew his brother was out of bullets. They did this without any verbal communication, call it twin telepathy, but they just knew. </p><p>Once they reach the west wing wing of the second floor they begin to check every room. They knew the one holding Sakusa would be locked, but lucky for them Osamu is the best and fastest lock pic in MSBY. </p><p>After the fourth empty room, Atsumu tries to open a door but it's locked. “‘Samu.” He gets his brother's attention. </p><p>Osamu knows what to do, the door is too heavy to kick in, another indication it's the room where Sakusa is. Osamy gets on his knees in front of the door taking the lockpicking kit out of his pocket. </p><p>Shoving the two pieces of metal into the lock he turns them for a few seconds until the door is opened. The lights in the room are dim, but Atsumu can see it clear as day. </p><p>Sakusa tied to a chair with a cloth tied around his mouth. His head is hung low.</p><p>‘It looks like he's… He looks like he can be… No no no.’ Atsumu shoves the thoughts down. He keeps his gun drawn. He doesn't see anyone in the room, but that does’t mean someone isn't hiding somewhere.</p><p>Osamu checks around the room of anyone and Atsumu b-lines right to Sakusa. </p><p>“Omi.” he says undoing the ropes around his wrists. </p><p>Sakusa doesn’t respond, scared Atsumu pushes two fingers under Sakusa’s chin. Keeping it there for a few seconds he says a silent prayer to the gods. He closes his eyes and lets out a breath of relief when he feels a pulse, it's weak but it’s there. </p><p>“Meian we have secured Sakusa, we are going to head out. Are you joining us in the van with Inunaki?” Osamu speaks pushing the button on the com in his ear. </p><p>“Omi, it’s Atsumu please are ya coherent?” he takes the cloth out of Sakusa’s mouth.</p><p>“Atsu…” Sakusa breaths out soft and painfully. </p><p>“Omi we’re getting ya out of here, can ya stand?” </p><p>Sakusa doesn’t respond, he’s probably been drugged to keep him sedated. Atsumu can see the cuts on his wrists, just like before, he was struggling against the ropes. Atsumu slings the taller man over his shoulder. Sakusa can barely walk, the most he can do is shuffle with almost all his weight leaning on Atsumu. </p><p>“Meian we’re getting out of here can ya make sure our path is clear.” Osamu calls over his com. </p><p>There’s three knocks at the door and a voice that says. “Chuupet.” </p><p>Chuupet is the signal that Suna and Osamu came up with to let each other know that it's them. </p><p>“That’s Suna.” Osamu opens the door. They see Meian and Suna breathing heavy with blood stained clothes. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” </p><p>Sakusa is very out of it, everything is spinning and he can’t even register the words being spoken to him. The plan seems to be working very well; they only encounter three people on the way out. As quickly as they can they get into the van, Inunaki already had the engine running and steps on the gas right when the door closes. </p><p>Meian is in the passenger seat and the rest are in the hollowed out back of the van. Sakusa is lying down with the rest looking over him. </p><p>“Omi? OMI?” Atsumu is lightly tapping at his face to try and keep him awake. </p><p>“We don't have the medical supplies for this, go straight to the St. Lukes, the international hospital. We have connections to the board and a few doctors there, they won’t ask questions.” Meian advises. </p><p>“Omi please talk ta me.” Atsumu sobbs. </p><p>Sakusa can’t answer him, all he can do right now is lightly close his hand around Atsumu’s. Osamu places his hand on his brother's shoulder for support. </p><p>“Try ta see if he can drink water.” Suna hands Atsumu a plastic bottle. </p><p>Atsumu nods and takes it. He slowly sits Sakusa up and places the bottle on his lips. Sakusa’s eyes are half open but he can see that Atsumu is trying to get him to drink something. </p><p>“Slowly.” Atsumu urges slightly tipping the bottle back. </p><p>Sakusa takes a small sit struggling to swallow and he lets out a small cough. He successfully drank a sip of water. ‘That’s a good sign.’ Atsumu thinks. </p><p>“We are almost there. Atsumu take him in, I already called one of the ER doctors. Once we get there they will take care of him.” </p><p>Sakusa looks like he's trying to say something but he is physically not able to. “What is it Omi?” Atsumu leans in close to Sakusa’s ear. </p><p>“Tsu...Tsuki...ga...ki...kirei…de...” </p><p>Atsumu can feel the tears welling up in his eyes “Shh Omi it’s okay. It’s okay. Save yer energy, we are almost at the hospital.”</p><p>Thank the gods for Inunaki being a fast driver. They are in the ambulance zone within fifteen minutes of leaving the warehouse. </p><p>Suna opens the door and Atsumu carries Sakusa out bridal style. They are met with doctors, nurses, and an empty stretcher. </p><p>“Take him.” One of the doctors yells. </p><p>The nurse helps Atsumu rest Sakusa onto the stretcher. Quickly Sakusa is stormed by doctors and nurses. Atsumu is pushed to the side while the medical professionals take over. </p><p>“Take him to room four.” The doctor calls. </p><p>Atsumu can’t speak, Sakusa looks so weak. All he can think about is sitting across from him reading a book while Sakusa is hunched over his laptop. </p><p>“Atsumu, let's go inta the waiting room.” Osamu pulls his brother. </p><p>They walk to the waiting room in complete silence. Atsumu is too stressed having seen Sakusa in that state. He is hunched over with his elbows on his knees tapping his foot up and down. </p><p>Suna and Meian stay behind changing out of their blood stained clothes in the car before meeting Atsumu and Osamu in the waiting room. Inunaki goes back to MSBY to make sure that everything has been taken care of.</p><p>A nurse walks over to Atsumu “I’m going to need you to fill out some paperwork for the man you brought in. If you don’t know something it's okay, just fill out as much as you can.” She hands Atsumu a blue clipboard with a pen tied to the top. </p><p>Atsumu fills out the papers then he comes to the sick realization that he doesn't know enough about Sakusa. When is his birthday? He doesn’t know who Sakusa’s emergency contact is. He can't remember the name of the anxiety pills he is on. He has OCD and anxiety but is there anything else?</p><p>Atsumu fills out as much as he can and takes the filled out paper to the desk giving it to the nurse. </p><p>The four men stay in the waiting room. Atsumu is on edge, he is leaned over tapping his foot up and down waiting for any news on Sakusa. </p><p>“‘Tsumu drink this please.” Osamu hands a bottle of water to his brother. </p><p>Atsumu hesitantly takes the bottle, unscrews it, and takes a sip. The water is refreshing, he didn’t realize how thirsty he was until he felt the water drip down his throat. Osamu throws a granola bar onto his lap once he's finished drinking.</p><p>“Eat all of it or I’ll shove it down yer throat.” Osamu threatens. </p><p>Atsumu does as he is told, he eats the granola bar. It’s really small and wont nearly fill him up, but if Osamu didn't give it to him he wouldn't have eaten anything. </p><p>After thirty minutes Bokuto and Akaashi  rush into the waiting room. </p><p>“Is Sakusa-san okay?” Bokuto asks frightened. </p><p>“We aren’t sure yet, the doctors haven’t given us any information yet.” Meian answers. </p><p>“Okay, but that’s a good thing right? It means he’s still alive and fighting.” Bokuto tries to comfort his friends. </p><p>“Right.” Atsumu tries to give a small smile, but it instantly falls not even a second later. </p><p>They stay in the waiting room silent, not wanting to bother the doctors and nurses. It’s late at night and having ruckus in the waiting room will make things worse for everyone. The waiting room is empty, luckily there is no one else there for the time being. </p><p>It’s been almost an hour without any news. Atsumu is restless, he's gone from tapping his foot to pacing around the room. Everyone let’s him, they know that he is doing everything he can to stay calm. </p><p>Finally one of the doctors enters in. “What’s happening.” Atsumu shudders. </p><p>“He’s stable for now.” the doctor speaks. </p><p>Everyone lets out a deep breath of relief, Atsumu especially. “Can I see him?” Atsumu asks. </p><p>“Sir, he is stable but.” The pause is like a gunshot to the gut to everyone. “But because  of the sheer amount of sedatives that is in his system he has fallen into a coma. We have already pumped his stomach and administered activated charcoal.” </p><p>Atsumu wants to cry ‘He was just okay. He was talking ta me, I made him drink water and he was completely fine.’ he thinks.</p><p>“I suggest calling his parents, or close relatives. I will allow you to see him but two at a time maximum. Follow me I will explain more about his condition in the room, I assume you are the closest to him out of this group?” The doctor looks at Atsumu. </p><p>“Um yeah, yes. Let’s go.” Atsumu shoots up immediately, needing to see Sakusa. </p><p>It’s unspoken but universally accepted that Osamu is the one who will go into the room with Atsumu. Meian and Inunaki decide that it would be best if they stay in the waiting room, they aren’t close enough to visit Sakusa and they don't want to crowd the hallway.  </p><p>The group follows the doctor through the hallways of the hospital to room ten. Bokuto and Akaashi hang back in the hallway as the doctor and the twins enter in. </p><p>Looking at Sakusa hooked up to so many machines makes Atsumu’s breath stop. He looks like he’s sleeping, yet he also looks half dead. His hair is disheveled, the bags under his eyes are even bigger than they normally are, and his lips are dry and slightly parted. </p><p>Osamu directs his brother to sit in the chair next to the bed allowing the doctor to speak freely. </p><p>“Let me be honest, I know of your work, I have been involved with Meian-san for years. There will be no police report filed, legally this is being put down as a suicide atempt.” </p><p>Atsumu nods he’s glad that Meian is good at his job without the help of professionals, Sakusa would be in a way worse state.</p><p>“As for the medical parts.” the doctor continues. “He has been overdosed on sedatives. He was holding on for a long time but once he got in it seems he let go. We did everything we could to keep him from falling into the coma but his body is simply too weak.” </p><p>“But he was okay, in the car...He spoke, he drank water…” Atsumu chokes out. </p><p>“He was holding on but eventually it was too much for him. I know hearing coma is scary, he could wake up tomorrow or in a month, but we will be here to do everything we can to make sure he can wake up when he does.” </p><p>‘A month, or even years fuck this, FUCK THIS.’ Atsumu thinks. He turns to Osamu, teary eyed and sniffling. </p><p>“I strongly suggest contacting his family, just remember legally this is a suicide attempt. I know it’s hard just try to stay strong, I have faith that he can and will wake up.” The doctor leaves after giving his advice and kind words. </p><p>Atsumu is sitting in the chair looking up at his brother. The floodgates have opened and he starts sobbing. Instantly Osamu wraps himself around his brother. </p><p>“Shh it’s okay he will wake up.” he hugs his brother tighter. </p><p>“‘Samu...please it hurts.” </p><p>“I know, I know it hurts just hang in there. Ya have ta for him.” </p><p>Atsumu can’t respond, he can only cry, he’s clutching onto Sakusa’s hand trying to avoid jostling the IV in his arm. He’s clutching on for dear life fearing if he lets go Sakusa will be completely gone. </p><p>“Omi.” Atsumu cries still holding onto Sakusa’s hand. He can’t stop crying, he won't stop crying. </p><p>There’s no words that Atsumu can even say right now. What can he say? It’s not like Sakusa can reply. So he cries, that’s all he can do, is hold onto Sakusa’s hand and cry with his brother hugging him as his only life line connecting him to reality. </p><p>Eventually Atsumu runs out of tears, he’s still unbelievably heartbroken, yet his eyes are finally dry. Osamu doesn't dare let go; he knows that Atsumu is broken right now and he needs to take care of his brother. </p><p>“‘Tsumu we need ta let Bokuto and Akaashi visit, let’s go outside and call his family yeah. I picked up Sakusa’s phone while we were in the room, I figured he might want it. Let’s give them a call right.” </p><p>Atsumu nods, unable to form words in his current state. They leave the room seeing Bokuto and Akaashi in the hall. </p><p>“We won’t be long, I know Atsumu will want to stay.” Akaashi says.</p><p>Osamu gives a small nod of ‘okay’. Letting Akaashi walk into the room behind Bokuto. </p><p>Osamu knows he has to ask but he isn't sure how without sounding insensitive. “We don’t have to do it now but who should we call?” Osamu asks. </p><p>“His cousin, I’ve talked ta him a few times. He would be the best person ta relay it ta his parents. And we should do it now if we wait it would be rude. I can do it, just give me a second.” Atsumu looks up to the ceiling and takes in a deep breath. </p><p>They both lean against the railing silent, neither knowing what to say. They both know that visiting hours in hospitals is a thing and that Atsumu won't be able to stay unless he is family. It’s already late at night and he knows the nurses are just being sympathetic, but soon they will need to ask them to leave. </p><p>Just as he thought a nurse approaches them. “Hi, I know that you probably know this but visiting hours are over and unless you’re family…” </p><p>“He’s his fiance.” Osamu cuts her off. </p><p>The nurse gives them a glance not buying their lie yet. “My ring fell off in the car when we were carrying him. And he wasn’t wearing his when he...When he tried ta.” Atsumu continues his brother's lie. </p><p>“Of course sir, but you are the only one allowed to stay.” She looks to Osamu. “I’m sorry sir but you will have to leave and come back tomorrow at seven am.” </p><p>“Of course.” he gives the nurse a weak smile. “‘Tsumu I’ll bring ya some new clothes and yer rings tomorrow.” he puts his hand on his brother’s shoulder making sure the nurse can still hear him. </p><p>Bokuto and Akaashi finally exit the room, eyes puffy and red. “We will try to visit again, but we don't want to be too much of a bother.” </p><p>“Visit as much as ya want.” Atsumu says. </p><p>“Of course.” Akaashi gives a small nod before ushering Bokuto away. </p><p>Atsumu is about to reenter the room when the same nurse approaches him. “Here is a pillow and a blanket. It’s the best I have. I'm sorry the chair is going to be uncomfortable.” </p><p>“No it’s fine, thank ya.” he takes the blanket and walks into the room. </p><p>Atsumu once again sits in the chair on the side of the hospital bed. He’s glad that Sakusa was put into a private room so he doesn't have to worry about anyone hearing him. </p><p>“Hey Omi一I um一I’ve heard that people can hear ya when they’re in a coma bull shit so here I go. I’m not going ta say it now I’m going to say it when yer awake so ya better wake the fuck up so I can say it to ya.” </p><p>Atsumu leans his head onto the bed near Sakusa’s hand. Like always he waits for fingers to brush through his hair, but they don't come. Atsumu knows that it wouldn’t happen but he’s still disappointed. </p><p>“Well I don’t have much to say but I know how close ya are to yer cousin, so I’ll give him a call now right.” Atsumu picks up his head and looks at Sakusa’s sleeping body. </p><p>Atsumu picks up Sakusa’s phone and opens it. He’s glad that he still has access to it and that it hasn't been damaged further than a small crack at the top left of the screen. Going into the contacts to find Motoya. </p><p>Tapping the number under the name he puts the phone to his ear. It rings for a few seconds before someone on the other line answers. </p><p>“Hey Kiyo what’s up.” </p><p>“Um It’s not...We talked a few times. It's Atsumu. If ya remember.” Atsumu’s voice is soft. </p><p>“Yeah Atsumu I remember is Kiyo okay?” </p><p>Atsumu is silent and he can’t form the right words.</p><p> “Is he okay?” Motoya’s voice is sacred and full of panic. </p><p>“Um I’m with him in the hospital with him right now.” Atsumu takes a deep breath preparing to lie. “He OD'd and they tried but...but he slipped into a coma. He’s stable right now, we’re just waiting for him ta wake up...I…I think it would be best if you contacted his parents since yer family.” </p><p>“Fuck, FUCK. Okay what hospital? It’s late so I’m assuming that we won't be able to visit right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“St. Luke’s, and yeah visiting hours start at seven tomorrow morning. I had to fake being his fiance so they let me stay overnight.” Atsumu lets out a small chuckle. </p><p>“Kiyo is engaged. I better be his best man.” Motoya tires to lighten the mood. “Anyways I guess I’ll see you there tomorrow morning. I’ll his parents and let them know, they will probably want to be there as early as they can tomorrow too. Thank you Atsumu, I know you're taking care of him, so hold onto him for us.” Motoya sniffles trying to hold it together knowing he will have a full breakdown once he hangs up.</p><p>“Of course. I’ll see ya tomorrow.” They both hang up with their promise of seeing each other. </p><p>Atsumu rests the phone on the bedside table. He takes the blanket that the nurse gave him and drapes it over himself. He puts the shitty flat hospital pillow on the side of the bed resting his head on it. </p><p>The tiredness is finally catching up to Atsumu; he drifts off to sleep hoping that Sakusa will wake up when he is asleep. He wants to wake up to feeling a hand through his hair and to have his Omi awake and next to him. </p><p>But he doesn’t, Sakusa remains asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY HEY HEY IM BACKKKKKK. </p><p>I really said Karasuno dead LMAOOO sorry but we needed their deaths for the KageHina.</p><p>ALSO if you were confused or wondering the line “Tsu...Tsuki...ga...ki...kirei…de...” is Sakusa trying to say "tsuki ga kirei desu ne" Which in Japanese literally translates to "The moon is beautiful isnt it." But in Japanese to say "tsuki ga kirei desu ne" is also a more poetic way of saying I love you. </p><p>ANYWAYS I took my break and I'm feeling so much better. Iv'e already started on the next chapter and I'm already almost done so hopefully I can get that out very soon too. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for reading I alway love your comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu is asleep next to Sakusa’s hand when he is stirred awake by people entering the hospital room. He rubs the sleep out of his eyes looking at the people entering in. </p><p>“Oh my god Kiyoomi,” a woman cries, lunging right next to Atsumu and grabbing ahold of Sakusa’s hand. </p><p>There are two more people behind her standing in the doorway. After regaining some thoughts from his sleepy brain he realizes the people are probably Sakusa’s parents and Motoya. </p><p>“Atsumu?” The shorter man in the doorway calls out. </p><p>“Motoya.” Atsumu says straightening out. </p><p>“You’re the one who’s been with my Kiyoomi right?” Sakusa’s mom asks, still kneeling on the ground.</p><p>“Yes ma’am.” Atsumu is still wrapped up in the blanket. </p><p>She shifts to grab Atsumu’s hands while he still sits in the chair. “Kiyoomi was never good at making friends. I’m glad he found someone like you.” </p><p>Atsumu squeezes her hands tightly, “Honestly I don’t think I deserve him but I try.” He gives a weak smile. </p><p>Sakusa’s dad steps forward “Thank you for taking care of him and I’m sorry you had to find him after he…” </p><p>“I’ll always take care of him sir.” Atsumu speaks. </p><p>Sakusa’s father doesn’t respond; he just nods, stepping closer to his son’s body. He walks to the other side of the bed, kneels, and grabs Sakusa’s hand. </p><p>“Atsumu, I brought ya some stuff.” A familiar voice calls from the door. </p><p>He looks to see his brother carrying a small duffle bag over his shoulder. Atsumu awkwardly stands walking over to the door. </p><p>“Thank ya.” he takes the bag. </p><p>Motoya moves out of the way of the two brothers and closer to his cousin's sleeping frame. He takes one of the open chairs on the wall and sits on it. </p><p>Quickly, Osamu digs through his pockets. “Right, almost forgot these.” He pulls out two rings. </p><p>“Oh, um, that right.” Atsumu takes the two rings from his twin. </p><p>Sakusa’s parents look at the two with confused looks on their faces. Atsumu puts the ring on his finger and walks over to the bed.</p><p>Quietly, Atsumu says “I lied ta the nurses and said I’m his fiance so they let me stay past visiting hours.” Atsumu hesitantly puts the ring onto Sakusa's finger. </p><p>Sakusa’s parents look at each other and start to laugh, Motoya is soon to follow after them. Atsumu smiles and looks down at Sakusa’s hand. They all needed something to lighten the dim mood that has been set by the circumstances in front of them. </p><p>“Oh um Sakusa-san,” Atsumu speaks. </p><p>“Just Miwa is fine Atsumu-kun.” Sakusa’s mom replies. </p><p>“I prefer Uta.” Sakusa’s dad smiles. </p><p>“Then Miwa-san and Uta-san this is Osamu, my twin brother.” Atsumu corrects himself. </p><p>Osamu offers a small wave not wanting to be super involved with them. “‘Tsumu I think ya need ta go home and shower. I brought ya clothes but ya stink.” </p><p>Atsumu lightly punches his brother's shoulder in retaliation. “I don’t want ta leave Omi-kun.” He walks back over to the chair right up on the bed. </p><p>“Have you eaten anything Atsumu-kun?” Uta asks. </p><p>“Not yet. I woke up right when ya walked in.” He answers. </p><p>“Take care of yourself please. We’ll be here with Kiyoomi.” Uta insists. </p><p>“Thank you Atsumu for taking care of Kiyoomi. Now, take care of yourself.” Miwa says, still clutching her son’s hand. </p><p>Atsumu does think that his parents would like some time alone with their son, so he agrees. He decides to leave the bag so he can stay overnight again. </p><p>-----<br/>
Once they arrive home, Osamu doesn’t leave his brother’s side, too scared to leave him alone to his own devices. Knowing him he would do something stupid, so the only time Atsumu is alone is when he is in the shower. </p><p>Osamu puts clean clothes and a new towel on the sink for Atsumu when he is done. Atsumu, too stuck in his own mind, was too stupid to grab them. </p><p>Atsumu emerges from his room clean and in comfortable clothes. He walks from his en suite to the kitchen table to meet his brother. </p><p>“‘Tsumu, eat this.” Osamu holds up a bento. </p><p>“I’m not hungry.” </p><p>“Yes ya are. Don’t even bother arguing with me. I will shove it down yer fucking throat and force ya ta eat all of it.” </p><p>“Fine, fine.” Atsumu sits at the table with his brother. </p><p>They’re silent as he eats, Osamu letting his brother enjoy the bento he made. Osamu and Atsumu fight like dogs but the second the other is truly hurt they are there for the other. They are each other's support systems; sure they have Suna and Sakusa but they will forever be each other's number ones. </p><p>Atsumu finishes his bento not wanting to admit how glad he is that his brother forced him to eat because he didn't realize how hungry he was. Right now all he wants to do is return to the hospital, freshly clean so he can probably stay the night and all day tomorrow at the hospital with Sakusa. </p><p>Atsumu stands up to throw away his trash, “Let’s get going,” he says. </p><p>“Atsumu, sit yer ass down. We are going to have a talk.” Osamu scolds. </p><p>Atsumu knew it was coming, he could tell his brother was thinking of what to say while he was finishing his bento. </p><p>“‘Samu一” </p><p>“Shut yer trap and fucking listen.” He cuts him off. </p><p>Atsumu immediately shuts his mouth and leans back in his chair to let his brother continue his talk. </p><p>“I know yer going crazy right now, call it our twin intuition or whatever but I know yer just holding it together on the outside.” Atsumu can’t rebuttal anything because he knows that his brother is right. </p><p>“Yer going to shut everyone out soon and stop taking care of yerself, and don’t fucking argue with me because ya know I’m right. So what yer not going ta do is stop taking care of yerself, because Meian is letting ya off the hook of any business for a while but I need ta return soon so I can’t always be here to help ya function as a normal human.” </p><p>Atsumu knows everything he is saying is accurate. If his brother didn't show up at the hospital he wouldn't have eaten anything and he would still need to shower.  </p><p>“Yer my brother. I’m not going to let you self-destruct. It’s shit. I can tell if this happened to Rin I would be ya right now and ya know it. So if I see ya and ya look like ya haven't eaten or taken care of yerself in days I’ll kick yer ass. Got it.” </p><p>Atsumu knows this is how his brother is taking care of him. Growing up in the yakuza they never cry and talk about their feelings, it's the tough love that is comforting to each other. It’s a rare occasion that the other breaks down crying, but when they do they are always there for each other. </p><p> “Got it.” Atsumu lets out a weak smile. </p><p>-----</p><p>Sakusa’s parents might not be the closest to their son but they still love him no matter what. They call him every few weeks to check in and just talk to their son, he visits them on break, and they care about him. They might not know every single detail about his life, but they know the general gist of it. </p><p>Miwa sits in the chair next to her husband holding the hand of her son laying on the hospital bed. Motoya is sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed clutching onto his cousin’s other hand. Atsumu has been gone about two hours and should be returning soon. </p><p>Sakusa was supposed to return home for break in a few weeks, although his parents wanted to see him earlier this is not the way they ever wanted to see him. The doctors say they have done everything they can. It's just a matter of him waking up, and when that will happen is unknown. </p><p>“Maybe it’s because we haven’t been calling him enough.” Miwa says tears filling her eyes. </p><p>“Aunty stop. I don’t know what triggered this but I know for a fact it isn't your fault. It’s mine.” Motoya pauses his aunt and uncle turning their attention to him. “He called me a few weeks ago having a really bad episode. I didn’t think too much into it but it was a sign I should have seen it. I could have prevented…”</p><p>“Motoya-kun, if this isn’t my fault it isn't yours either.” Miwa cuts him off. </p><p>Uta stays silent, still mentally grasping at the situation at hand of his son. He’s always been quite a reserved person, although he isn't the best at showing it he really does love his son.  </p><p>“Atsumu-kun should be returning soon, we should talk to him more about what Kiyoomi has been doing.” Uta suggests. </p><p>Motoya and Miwa nod agreeing they want to know more about the past few days and weeks leading up to now. </p><p>-----</p><p>Osamu drove Atsumu home so he could pick up his car and drive himself back to the hospital. Atsumu is glad for the quiet alone time the drive gives him. He knows there isn't anything he can immediately do for Sakusa right now yet he would do anything if asked. </p><p>Parking in the guest parking, Atsumu rushes back into the hospital to see his Omi. He sees Miwa, Uta, and Motoya still in the room sitting with Sakusa. </p><p>“Atsumu-kun hi.” Miwa says. </p><p>“Hi Miwa-san, has there been any changes?” Atsumu asks knowing there won't be anything.</p><p>“Some nurses took blood for some tests but other than that nothing.” Miwa informs. </p><p>Atsumu doesn't know what he was hoping for but he was hoping for something. He walks over to the open chair next to Motoya where his bag is. He puts the bag on the floor and sits down. </p><p>“So Atsumu-kun, we wanted to ask you about you and Kiyoomi. How did you guys meet?” Uta asks. </p><p>Atsumu knows that he will have to come up with a fake story and tell Sakusa later. They had a few talks about how they would react if someone asked them questions like this but they never came up with a definite answer. </p><p>“It’s a weird story actually.” Atsumu starts his lie. “There’s a coffee shop near the university that we both go ta a lot and one day I was running late and wasn’t paying attention, and I bumped into Omi and spilled my coffee all over him.” </p><p>Sakusa’s parents and Motoya all look at each other before bursting out laughing. Atsumu knows it's cute but it's a lie. It’s not like he can say ‘Hey I murdered someone in front of him then kidnapped him.’</p><p>“Oh I can just imagine Kiyoomi’s face when that happened.” Miwa says while wiping a tear from her eye. </p><p>“I’m surprised that Kiyo didn’t kill you.” Motoya is actually smiling, a real smile not the fake one he has been putting on. </p><p>“Me too. I said I would make it up ta him and then well things just progressed from there.” The lie comforts Atsumu. He would much rather be the fake guy who just happened to bump into Sakusa instead of the yakuza member who fucked up. </p><p> “Well Atsumu-kun I’m glad Kiyoomi found someone who is willing to fake being his fiance so he won't be alone. Thank you.” Uta too smiles thinking about his son having a person in his life he can rely on. </p><p>-----<br/>
Eventually visiting hours were over and Sakusa’s parents were forced to leave. Atsumu was left to be with Sakusa alone once again. </p><p>“Hey Omi, I’m still going ta do the ya can hear me thing. I’m falling apart, I’m trying ta keep it together but without ya I’m breaking. So please Omi wake up so I can properly hold ya again. So we can continue where we left off, and I can tell you what I want ta.” </p><p>Atsumu sniffles. He hopes Sakusa can hear him, he’s praying to every deity he can think of that Sakusa will wake up or at the very least hear him and remember. </p><p>“Anyways, I promised ‘Samu that I wouldn’t skip meals so I’m gonna get something from the vending machine. I know the nurses are going to come in soon for ya too. Come back to me Omi, I know you will, just please do it soon.” </p><p>Atsumu stands up from his chair and exits the room. The closest vending machine has some snacks in it along with some drinks. Atsumu grabs himself a granola bar and a bottle of water. It’s small but he doesn’t feel hungry, he knows his body needs the nutrients but his mental state is deteriorating and so is his appetite. </p><p>Atsumu walks back into the room and the nurse is in there too. </p><p>“Good evening, just need to change his IV. I already finished using the feeding tube in his nose. Oh and I just got word back from the doctor that the scans we took yesterday came back, he can explain it better tomorrow.” </p><p>“Thank ya.” Atsumu takes his familiar seat next to Sakusa’s bed. </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu is with Sakusa everyday. Of course he has to leave to go home to shower and take care of himself, but he is right back at the hospital as quickly as he can. Sakusa’s parents still visit even if they can’t make it everyday. Even with their hectic work schedules they are still there whenever they can be. </p><p>Right now they are on day four of Sakusa being in a coma. The doctors explained to Atsumu that all his scans came back normal looking, it’s just a matter of time before he wakes up. If it’s good news it means that Sakusa should wake up. So why isn't he?</p><p>Atsumu keeps up his daily talks to Sakusa telling him stupid nothings just so that he won’t feel so alone. Of course Atsumu is with him all day but there’s something about giving Sakusa his little talk at the end of the day right before he goes to sleep. His daily talks have turned into somewhat of a journal that Atsumu gives. He is spilling all of his feelings to Sakusa with feeble hope that he is listening. </p><p>“Day four Omi. The doctors say that yer doing a lot better and that yer brain is still functioning so I'm waiting. I’ll wait for ya, I’ll be here when ya wake up. My back has been kinda sore from sleeping in this chair but I’d rather sleep in a shitty hospital chair than go home and leave you. So Omi can you hurry up because my back is hurting, that’s incentive ta get ya ta wake up by the way. So good night Omi, I hope to see you in the morning.” </p><p>-----<br/>
Day five has Atsumu thinking about all of the things he would give up just to have Omi awake right now. </p><p>“Ya know if ya woke up I think I would give up fatty tuna. I love fatty tuna and ‘Samu makes the best, but for ya to wake up I would never eat it again. If I had ta choose between ya and my favorite food it's ya by a long shot Omi. I think I would also give up my car. She’s my baby and I saved up ta get her but for ya I would take the train. Ya Omi are worth it, I would give anything if it meant ya would wake up.”</p><p>Atsumu grabs Sakusa’s limp hand. </p><p>“What wouldn’t I give for ya, I’d give up anything for ya Omi-Omi. Yer parents too, they haven’t been able to visit as much as they want ta. The doctors say they think ya should wake up soon. They just don't know when soon is, could be a day, could be a month. I would give up my apartment if it meant that you woke up right now. I’d live in a run down shack with ya and ya only, and I could be content. Fuck my fancy penthouse, if it was with ya I could live in a cardboard box. Anyways good night Omi I hope to see you in the morning.” </p><p>He does see Sakusa in the morning, he just isn't awake like he hoped for. </p><p>-----</p><p>Day six is a big low for Atsumu. Everyday he wakes up and looks at Sakusa's limp body. It’s become a routine, pray for Sakusa to wake up, and just watch as he doesn’t. </p><p>“Hey Omi-Omi, I really miss ya. Yer presence is captivating, I can never get my eyes off of ya, but seeing ya like this pains me. Everyone is doing what they can. I'm trying ta be patient but it’s hard ta do. I just want ya back. I’m really trying Omi. I am, but everyday I just see ya in this bed and it brings me so much pain knowing that I could have prevented it.” </p><p>Atsumu is starting to cry; normally he holds it together pretty well but there’s something about today that is sending him into a deep depression. The days have started to blend together into just timeless. </p><p>“I just can’t help but feel like yer going ta be stuck like this forever. I just want ta hold you tight and for ya ta hug me back. Just ta be us on the couch in my apartment watching a volleyball game together. The Sunbirds and the Arrows had a game earlier today, I tried ta watch it, but without ya it just felt off. I don't even know who won.” </p><p>Atsumu wipes his tears on the sleeve of Sakusa’s hoodie. He stole it when he went home last night. Osamu insisted that he sleep in a real bed and not a chair for one night. Atsumu couldn’t stand being alone in his bed so he put on Sakusa’s Tokyo University hoodie because it smells like him. </p><p>“Omi, my Omi please. Just please, there’s nothing more for me ta do and it's killing me. It’s all up ta ya. So please Omi, if一if ya really meant what ya said in the van before一before this happened, please I'm begging please come back ta me.” </p><p>-----</p><p>It’s been a week now and Atsumu has only been able to stay the nights. It’s been hard for him to sit in a chair to just watch Sakusa waste away in a bed. </p><p>“Damn it Omi! I’m trying, really, i'm really trying but I just can’t. Everyday all I do is sit here and pray that ya wake up and ya never do. I just can’t deal with it anymore. I want ta be here for ya and I want ta be here when ya wake up but I can’t just sit here and watch ya not come back ta me. Omi please I just need ya ta wake up. If ya just wake up everything will be fixed. Fuck its just so frustrating ta not have ya wake up.”</p><p>Atsumu isn't mad persay, he’s more frustrated, frustrated with himself, with the doctors, hell he’s even frustrated with Sakusa. He’s just fed up, he can’t keep this routine of putting himself through pain. </p><p>“Ya know what Omi. I can’t do this. I'm sorry yer just going to have ta be by yerself tonight.” </p><p>Atsumu collects himself and leaves, for the first time since Sakusa was admitted to the hospital he spends the night alone. </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu wakes up, alone in his bed clutching onto Sakusa’s hoodie. He knows its dirty and needs to be washed but then it will no longer smell like Sakusa. Atsumu can’t leave his bed, when he got home last night he didnt even change his clothes before collapsing into his bed. </p><p>“FUCK.” he yells at nothing in particular. </p><p>It’s been really mentally taxing for Atsumu to keep getting up in the mornings. The only thing he is grateful for right now is a break from all work. Osamu is taking care of him like he's some baby. It’s frustrating knowing that everyone is tiptoeing around him and pitying him to no end. </p><p>“FUCK.” he yells again, this time thrashing out of bed. </p><p>It's ten am, but it’s five o’clock somewhere right. Atsumu isn’t much of a drinker anymore; sure he used to party a lot and get blackout drunk all the time, but now he usually prefers to just unwind with a beer at the end of the day. It’s been almost two years since Atsumu has had to call his brother to come pick him up from some club because he can’t remember his own address. </p><p>Atsumu walks over to his cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whisky. There’s about a fifth of whisky left in the bottle. He pours himself a glass and sits on the couch taking the bottle with him. He turns on some random shitty drama he really isn't even paying attention to. </p><p>Atsumu finishes the rest of the bottle before he finally passes out completely drunk on the couch. The T.V. still flashing lights in the living room and over Atsumu’s sleeping frame. </p><p>It’s almost seven when Atsumu wakes up again. He has a raging headache but all he wants to do is drink more, to make the pain go away. </p><p>There’s no more alcohol left in his apartment; he really cut down when Sakusa moved in and he's regretting it now. Atsumu changes his clothes from his sweatpants and Sakusa’s hoodie into something more bar appropriate. </p><p>He throws on black jeans and a short sleeve button down shirt leaving the top few buttons undone. He tucks in the shirt on his way out the door. There’s a bar about a ten minute walk from his apartment building. His headache is still pounding but the thought of drowning it out with more alcohol keeps him going. </p><p>He arrives at the bar and sits alone. “What would you like?” the bartender asks. </p><p>“Whatever mid-shelf whisky ya got.” Atsumu pulls out his credit card and places it on the bar. “And I’ll open a tab too, just keep them coming please.” </p><p>The bartender nods and vanishes to start his tab. He returns a minute later with a glass and bottle of Jack Daniels. </p><p>“Hard day?” he asks, pouring the dark liquid. </p><p>“Ya have no idea.” Atsumu downs the entire thing in one go. </p><p>The bartender instantly pours him another glass. “Alright try to not shoot this one.” He walks away to tend to other customers. </p><p>Atsumu drinks and drinks, on his fifth drink he is completely hammered. All he had eaten today is the free pretzels the bar provides, so the alcohol is affecting him especially hard. His head is on the bar and he is in a haze. </p><p>“Alright dude you're cut off. Did you drive here?” The bartender returns with a glass of water. </p><p>“Nah I walked.” He sits up, head feeling bubbly from all the whisky. </p><p>The bartender places Atsumu’s credit card on the bar, “Here’s your card, I already closed your tab.” </p><p>Atsumu tries to grab the card from him but misses. “Oops,” he giggles. </p><p>The bartender puts the card into his hand. “Alright put this away and give me your phone, you're obviously too drunk to function.” Atsumu shoves the card in his pocket and takes out his phone. “Who should I call?” the bartender takes the phone from him. </p><p>“Om一no sorry he can't一um. I don’t know. My brother? Yeah him. What’s his name again.” Atsumu could only think of Sakusa to the point that he is drawing a blank on everyone else in his life. </p><p>“Jesus, did you not eat anything today? How could you get this fucked up. I’m just calling your last contact.” He grumbles to himself. </p><p>He points the phone at Atsumu to unlock it with the Face ID. Once in, he goes into the phone app and taps on the recents. There he calls the contact Scrub. </p><p>“Hi I’m the bartender at Kurand, do you know a guy with fake blond hair?” He asks when he hears the line answer. </p><p>“Thick kansai accent?” The voice asks. </p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>“That’s my brother. I’m assuming he drank his liver away?” Osamu huffs. </p><p>The bartender looks at Atsumu leaning on the bar, eyes half closed mumbling something about an Omi. “Yeah, are you able to pick him up?” </p><p>“I’ll be there in ten minutes, can ya try ta force him ta drink some water?” Osamu is furiously running around The Black Jackals trying to get Suna to close for him. </p><p>“Already got him a glass, see you soon.” He hangs up. </p><p>Atsumu is still mumbling incoherently. The only things that the bartender could pick up are: “Omi.” “Sorry.” and “Miss you.” </p><p>“Alright dude you need to drink at least half his glass.” He pushes the glass into Atsumu’s hand.</p><p>Not thinking, Atsumu grabs the glass and downs it all in five seconds. “Gross, there’s no alcohol in that.” He goes back to leaning his head on the bar. </p><p>‘At least he drank it.’ The bartender thinks before walking away. He is still keeping an eye on Atsumu, but he also has other customers to take care of.</p><p>-----</p><p>It’s not long before Osamu enters the bar. He walks over to his passed out brother. “‘Tsumu yer a fucking idiot.” </p><p>“Are you the one I talked to?” The bartender asks. </p><p>“Yup unfortunately I have ta take care of this idiot. Anything I need to pay for.” Osamu taps his brother’s face to try and get him to wake up. </p><p>“All paid for just try to not let this happen again.” </p><p>Atsumu is starting to stir awake but his head is still on the bar. </p><p>“It’s been years since he’s gotten this drunk, I’m sorry for any problems he caused. Thank you for taking care of him.” Osamu bows to the bartender thanking him for being generous enough to care about some random drunk guy.</p><p>“Omi, ’m s’rry wake up for me.” Atsumu slurs. </p><p>“It’s fine I’m guessing he’s going through something. He drank one glass of water, but he is still going to hate himself tomorrow.” Atsumu still hasn’t picked his head up from the bar. </p><p>“Thank you again I’ll be taking him home, and I’ll make sure he doesn’t drink his life away again.” Osamu slings his brother over his shoulder and carries him out of the bar and to his car. </p><p>Osamu practically throws his brother into the passenger seat before buckling the seatbelt for him. Atsumu slumps against the seatbelt, his head hanging forward in a way that can not be comfortable. </p><p>Osamu gets into the driver's seat and starts the car. “I can’t fucking believe ya, ya fucking idiot.” </p><p>Atsumu can’t form sentences, instead he just hums a response.</p><p>“Damn it ‘Tsumu I know everything is fucked right now but ya haven’t drank like this in a long time. ‘Tsumu please don’t do this again, think of Sakusa.” </p><p>“O’i.” he slurs his head snapping back against the headrest. </p><p>Osamu knows it's futile for him to continue to lecture Atsumu because he won't even remember anything tomorrow. </p><p>They arrive at Atsumu’s apartment building and Osamu once again has to drag his brother’s body. Back in the apartment, Atsumu is thrown onto the couch before Osamu goes to the kitchen to get him a glass of water. </p><p>“‘Samu一gon puke.” he mumbles. </p><p>“Fuck.” Osamu rushes over with a small trash can and the glass of water. </p><p>Atsumu flings his head down into the trash can, he takes a few breaths before vomiting. </p><p>Osamu runs to get some napkins so Atsumu can clean his face. Atsumu takes the napkin but he doesn’t use it yet. He pukes again, his body trying to get rid of all the alcohol. </p><p>Osamu sits next to him and starts to rub his back. “‘Tsumu I’m here. Just let it out, but ya owe me now.”</p><p>“Omi.” </p><p>“It’s not Sakusa, it’s me, it's ‘Samu. ‘Tsumu please.” </p><p>Atsumu finally registers his brother’s presence. He wipes his mouth with the napkin and throws it into the trash can. </p><p>“‘Samu?” he looks up. </p><p>“Yup it’s me. I’m here with ya and I’m not leaving.” </p><p>Atsumu leans his head on his brother’s shoulder, tears starting to well up in his eyes. “He’s still not awake.” </p><p>“I know but he will eventually.” </p><p>“How do ya know. Ya don't know anything.” </p><p>“I know that ya will be happy, and I know that Sakusa is yer happiness, so he will wake up and ya will feel like a fool for getting wasted and needing your little brother ta pick ya up.” Osamu hates admitting he's the younger twin but he knows that Atsumu likes to joke about it. </p><p>“Hm.” Atsumu closes his eyes letting more of his weight fall onto his brother. </p><p>Osamu pats his head then starts to move to force Atsumu to get up. “Come on brush yer damn teeth then get yer ass in bed. I’m staying the night.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>-----</p><p>Day nine of Sakusa’s coma and Atsumu can’t even open his eyes. He must have closed the curtains, but light is still entering the room and his head has never hurt more. </p><p>“Ugh.” He sits up groaning at the pain. </p><p>He sees a note on his bedside table next to two pills and a glass of water. </p><p>‘Take the pills and drink all the water. Come into the living room when you can. I took the day off.’ The note reads.</p><p>Atsumu takes the pills along with half the glass of water. He lays back down praying for the medicine to kick in soon. He lays there for another five minutes before he sits back up to drink the rest of the water. </p><p>He emerges from his room and goes to the living room like the note instructed. </p><p>“Regretting your choices yet?” His brother says sprawled out on the couch. </p><p>“Shut yer trap it's too loud, turn the T.V. down too.” </p><p>Osamu obliges, grabbing the remote and turning the volume down to five. Atsumu sits on the other side of the couch throwing his legs on top of his brothers. </p><p>“Kick me in the balls and I’m shooting ya in the head.” Osamu picks up his brother's foot and puts it on the other side of him. </p><p>“Back at ya.” Atsumu closes his eyes and places his arm over his eyes. </p><p>They sit in silence, the only sound being the T.V. playing whatever show Osamu was watching before his brother woke up. </p><p>“I left Omi all alone. I don’t think I have the strength to go today either.” </p><p>“I’m sure it will be okay, if the hospital calls we will rush over immediately okay?” </p><p>“Thank ya ‘Samu.” </p><p>Osamu straightens up so that he can see his brother properly. “Drink yerself away like that again and I wont pick yer ass up. I will call Meian and make him pick yer sorry ass up then he will for sure kill ya.” </p><p>Atsumu is extremely guilty, not only did he leave Sakuksa all alone but he made his brother come pick his drunk ass up, he even made the poor bartender babysit his ass for a while. </p><p>“I know I’m sorry, It’s just一I couldn’t be there. I can’t be there right now, it's too much. As much as I love him一I can't. Seeing him just lay there get food through a tube down his nose, gods he even has a fucking catheter. I can’t look at him. Did ya know how skinny he looks now? He’s withering away and there’s nothing I can do ta stop it.” </p><p>“I’m sorry ‘Tsumu. I can’t tell ya I know how ya feel because I don’t but what I am going ta be here no matter what. This is just another thing on the list of shit that has happened ta ya and ya know what, ya will get through it just like ya have gotten through all the other shit.” </p><p>The medicine is finally somewhat working and Atsumu is fully coherent to hear his brother’s lecture. </p><p>“Ma, Pa, being tossed around, the first time we were force ta kill, and every other shit thing that has ever happened ta us we have gotten through because we were there for each other so I will be here for ya. So rest, take the entire day ya can go ta the hospital tomorrow. But today rest so that ya can be there for Sakusa when he wakes up.” </p><p>“Thank ya ‘Samu.” </p><p>Atsumu takes the entire day to be with his brother. They order food and just watch movies together. Atsumu and Osamu will always be there for each other no matter what. Suna and Sakusa might be in their lives, but no one can break their bond.</p><p>-----</p><p>Day ten and Atsumu is finally back at the hospital. He enters the farmiliar hospital room and sees Motoya already there with another man he doesn’t recognize. Maybe it’s one of Sakusa’s old friends. </p><p>“Atsumu, I’m surprised you weren’t here when I got here. The nurses said you weren’t here all day yesterday too.” Motoya asks.</p><p>“Uh yeah, I kinda hit a low. My brother had ta deal with me and I didn’t want ta bring it here so I just stayed home for the day.” Atsumu takes his usual seat. </p><p>“I see, well I’m glad that you seem okay now and that you’re here to visit Kiyo.” Motoya pauses. “Oh right Atsumu this is Tsukasa Iizuna. He and Kiyo have known each other since Kiyo’s first year of college.” He introduces the unknown man. </p><p>“Right nice ta meet ya.” Atsumu gives a weak smile. </p><p>“You too, and you can just call me Iizuna. Living in America has gotten me used to using my given name. How has Kiyo been? It's been a while since I talked to him. I just returned to Japan this week. When I found out I had to see him no matter how long it has been.” Iizuma said.</p><p>“He’s been okay, well, I thought he was okay but then this I guess.” Atsumu is a really good liar. He continues to be consistent with the fake narrative he has created. </p><p>“I’m sorry, I need to know is he seeing anyone right now? It’s just一We were together before I moved away for law school and一” </p><p>“Me, he’s with me.” Atsumu cuts him off. </p><p>“Right sorry. Thank you Atsumu for being there.” Iizuna pauses collecting his belongings. “Well I have to get going anyway. Bye Motoya, Atsumu.” </p><p>Iizuna exits leaving Atsumu alone with Motoya. “You said you hit a low yesterday are you okay? It might help to talk about it.” </p><p>“Yeah I’m okay now. Just一I got stuck thinking that he would never wake up so I drank my thoughts away. Had ta have my brother pick my sorry ass up. I don’t drink a lot anymore, but I guess the stress pushed me back into old habits.” Atsumu looks down, guilty and embarrassed. </p><p>“It’s okay. I was here with Kiyo’s parents and we were here for him yesterday.” </p><p>“Thank ya. I don’t plan on leaving all day today or tomorrow. ‘Samu is gonna have ta drag my ass away from Omi. He’s going ta wake up soon and I am going ta be here when it happens.” </p><p>“Thank you Atsumu. For loving him, he’s stubborn and kind of an asshole but I can tell you care.” </p><p>“Yeah well I'm kinda an asshole too so I guess it evens out.” </p><p>Atsumu and Motoya fall into a comfortable silence the both of them on their phone. Atsumu keeps up with things Meian is sending him, and Motoya keeps up with emails and texts from his coaches. He is currently on a division two volleyball team with prospects of a D1 team coming up for the next season. </p><p>Twenty minutes passes of them both doing their own work. “Oh crap I have to get going. I’ll see you soon Atsumu.” Motoya quickly grabs his things before rushing out of the room. </p><p>Atsumu is left with Sakusa again. Atsumu spends the day there like he does every other day. He eats some shitty hopital food, lounges around, and then has his end of the night talk with Sakusa. </p><p>“I’m sorry I wasn’t here Omi. I just felt so hopeless, like ya would never wake up. I just kept thinking about me having to move on and I don’t want ta. I don't want ta leave, I don't want ta ever move on from ya. So Omi I’ve decided that I’m not giving up on ya, but yer not allowed ta give up on me either. So yer going ta get yer ass up soon so that I can hold ya properly again okay?” </p><p>Atsumu leans back into his chair and closes his eyes trying to go to sleep. He has his eyes closed so he doesn’t see Sakusa’s fingers slightly close into a weak fist. </p><p>-----</p><p>Day eleven, Atsumu wakes up to the familiar sight of Sakusa’s sleeping body. </p><p>“Morning Omi.” he says. </p><p>Atsumu goes into the bathroom attached to the room and brushes his teeth before sitting back down next to Sakusa. </p><p>“Morning Atsumu-san.” The nurse enters the room with the cart holding the equipment to feed Sakusa. </p><p>“Morning Aiko-san, how are ya today.” Atsumu has been here enough to get to know the nurses who have been taking care of Sakusa. </p><p>“Oh you know, put in an IV here, change a bedpan there, the usual. How have you been? We missed you yesterday.” He smiles setting up all of the equipment. </p><p>“My brother decided I needed a day away from here. Forced my ass ta stay home for the day, but he did cook and clean for me so I can’t complain.” </p><p>Aiko runs the tube down Sakusa’s nose, she then picks up a large syringe and empties the liquid into the tube. “Well I can’t argue with a day away from here. You're going to have back problems sleeping on that chair.” </p><p>“No worries Aiko-san I have a chiropractor.” Atsumu enjoys his conversations with Aiko, of course the other nurses know him but Aiko has been the one he has seen the most often. </p><p>Aiko continues to work finishing feeding Sakusa, changing the IV, and placing a new bag attached to the catheter as they continue to make small talk. Aiko complains about wanting a vacation and Atsumu assures her that she definitely deserves it. </p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking, how are you able to stay here so often. Don’t you have to get back to work?” Aiko asks.</p><p>“I’m secretly a yakuza member.” Atsumu says making a fake gun with his fingers that causes Aiko to laugh. “No, um me and my brother own a restaurant. He is normally there everyday cooking and cleaning and I do the behind the scenes work that no one else wants.” </p><p>“Ah that explains it. I might need the name of this restaurant.” </p><p>“It’s called The Black Jackals, and I promise if ya tell the guy who looks exactly like me but with different hair that ya know me and he will give ya a discount. I’ll make sure of it.” </p><p>“Thank you Atsumu-san.” She leaves the room letting Atsumu be alone with Sakusa.</p><p>-----</p><p>It’s been a few hours since Aiko came into the room. Atsumu has been texting and calling Meian about some things with the Alders and Hornets. </p><p>“Okay Meian thank ya for letting me off the hook for the time being.” </p><p>“Of course Atsumu. You come back to us when you can, take care of Sakusa and yourself.” Meian says before the line goes dead. </p><p>Atsumu puts his phone in his pocket and places his hand onto Sakusa’s. “Hey Omi I’m here.” Atsumu squeezes his hand tight as if he lets up even a little Sakusa will slip away. </p><p>Atsumu closes his eyes and rests his head on the bed next to Sakusa’s hand. Aiko was right about his back hurting, but that’s the least of his worries right now. Atsumu is holding Sakusa’s hand looking at him. </p><p>Atsumu is still awake, although he’s closed his eyes. He is just holding onto Sakusa’s hand letting the sun shine onto his face. Atsumu is humming a tune while lazily drawing circles on Sakusa’s palm. </p><p>Atsumu’s mind is drifting when he feels Sakusa’s hand twitch. Atsumu’s eyes snap open praying that he didn’t just imagine Sakusa moving. </p><p>“Omi? Omi?” Atsumu sits up straight still holding onto Sakusa’s hand. </p><p>Sakusa is starting to stir, “Omi? Please wake up, come to me please.” </p><p>Sakusa opens his eyes, brain still fuzzy, not registering anything happening around him. </p><p>“Holy shit, Omi. Oh my God you're awake Omi. Oh my god Omi I’m not imagining this right? Yer awake right I need ta pinch myself.” Atsumu pinches his arm. “Ow. OH IT HURT. OMI!” </p><p>“Oh shit, that’s right Omi we had to cover this up as a suicide attempt and funny story I had to pretend to be yer fiance so if someone asks ya proposed three months ago.” Atsumu dumps all of the information onto Sakusa who can only somewhat register what is being said to him. </p><p>Sakusa looks at Atsumu with a blank expression. “That’s great, but who are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND SOME MOREEEEEE. This was kinda sad to write but i promise there will be a happy ending OKAY!!!!!! Starting work on chapter 9 little bit of writers block but I hope I can get the next chapter out soon!</p><p>As always I love your Comments and Kudos. </p><p>THANKS FOR READING SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?” Atsumu can’t believe it. Did Sakusa really just ask who he is? Does he not remember who Atsumu is? Does he not remember what he said in the van before they got to the hospital? </p><p>“Atsumu-san you have to go in the hall for a bit okay?” Aiko ushers him out of the room. </p><p>The doctor and Aiko are in the room taking vital signs and trying to ease his waking up. Atsumu can’t see Sakusa but he can hear his voice. He’s awake, he’s really awake, but when will he remember. </p><p>“Can you tell me your name and age?” The doctor asks. </p><p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi and I’m twenty.” </p><p>The doctor looks at Aiko giving each other a knowing look. Sakusa is twenty-two. </p><p>“Sakusa-san can you tell me the year?” Aiko inquires. </p><p>“Um 2019?” Sakusa replies. </p><p>‘2019!!!!’ Atsumu internally screams. ‘It’s 2021—well that explains why he doesn’t remember.’</p><p>Atsumu wants to be in there. He wants to tell Sakusa everything so that he can remember it, so he can remember him. But he doesn’t. He stays outside in the hallway just like Aiko asked him to. </p><p>After about five minutes Aiko and the doctor exit the room and approach Atsumu. Atsumu straightens up ready to hear whatever they tell him. </p><p>“So physically he looks perfectly fine for someone who has just woken up from a coma. He will slowly regain his physical strength back. As for his mind, it’s very common for coma patients to have temporary amnesia. They usually regain their memories after a few days, but some take a little longer. There really is no set time and there is no guarantee that he will regain his full memory.” The doctor explains. </p><p>Atsumu can’t comprehend most of what the doctor told him. So Sakusa is awake, but he can’t remember Atsumu or anything that they had together. </p><p>Aiko puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and Atsumu places his hand on top of hers acknowledging her support. </p><p>“Atsumu, you can’t tell Sakusa much about what happened right now. His mind is still waking up and he already has diagnosed anxiety. It would be too much for him to handle it, so for now call his family so they can see him. You can go in, but just please try not to throw anything big at him right now.” The doctor finishes his explanation and leaves Atsumu with Aiko. </p><p>“It will be okay Atsumu-san. I know it will be.” Aiko sees the tears starting to form in Atsumu’s eyes. </p><p>“Thank ya Aiko.” </p><p>Aiko leaves Atsumu alone to tend to her other patients. Atsumu contemplated going back into the room. If he goes back in then he might disrupt him and send his progress back, but if doesn’t go back there’s a chance that Sakusa can go back to a regular life. </p><p>If Atsumu leaves now, Sakusa won’t be involved with MSBY again. He can go back to being a regular law student. He can have a normal life fighting for lower costs of medication and be with someone better than a yakuza man. </p><p>Atsumu pulls out his phone and calls Motoya. </p><p>“Hey Motoya.” He says when he hears the line pick up. </p><p>“Hi Atsumu what’s up.” Motoya answers. </p><p>Atsumu takes a deep breath. “He’s awake, Omi, um he’s up.” </p><p>The other line is silent for a few seconds, “HOLY SHIT KIYO IS UP OH MY GOD ATSUMU THAT’S AMAZING I'M RUSHING OVER RIGHT NOW.” </p><p>“There’s—um—he has amnesia, he can’t remember me, he thinks it's 2019. So, um can ya get here soon. I’m—I’m going to leave. So can ya get here, Miwa-san and Uta-san too. I can’t—I can’t be here.” Atsumu starts to walk out towards the elevator. </p><p>“Atsumu what do you mean.” Motoya sounds panicked. </p><p>Atsumu presses the elevator button. “He doesn’t remember me so there’s no point of me being here right. He should be with people he remembers right?” </p><p>“Atsumu you're not making sense, you're always there for Kiyo—”</p><p>“I’m about to go into the elevator so bye Motoya. Take care of Omi for me please.” </p><p>Atsumu hangs up the phone before Motoya has a chance to reply. Atsumu gets into the elevator. Atsumu doesn’t slow down his pace until he is in his car. Once he is in the comfort of his own car does he let his emotions catch up to him. </p><p>Atsumu doesn’t cry; he feels the emotions but tears do not fall from his eyes. Years in the yakuza have taught Atsumu to lock up his emotions and get the job done so Atsumu does what he knows. </p><p>He drives to MSBY with the intent to take a job from Meian. Pulling into the parking lot Atsumu enters into the restaurant not paying any attention to the looks from the MSBY members. </p><p>“Please tell Meian I'm coming up.” Atsumu tells his brother, not stopping. He’s already in the back before his brother can even give him an answer. </p><p>Atsumu goes up the elevator and straight into Meian’s office. </p><p>“Atsumu how are you? What do you need?” Meian has a concerned look on his face. </p><p>“I need a job.” Atsumu says with no emotions. </p><p>Meian takes a step back. “Are you sure that’s the best decision right now?” </p><p>“Yes, I need a job right now.” Atsumu answers quickly. </p><p>Meian runs a hand over his face. “Atsumu, think about this. You are clouded by your emotions—”</p><p> </p><p>“A job please, even if you give me something easy, I need a distraction. Meian please I need something that feels normal.” </p><p>Meian finally gives in. “Alright fine, it’s going to be childsplay though.”</p><p>Meian looks through some files on his desk. After opening and closing four folders, he finds the one he is looking for. “Here, a simple low life drug dealer who hasn't been paying his dues. Make sure he pays those dues and make sure he never forgets them again.” </p><p>Atsumu takes the file and examines its contents. “Thank ya, I’ll be back for a debrief when I'm done.” </p><p>Atsumu leaves and goes down to the fifth floor to collect some weapons from the MSBY armory. He grabs two handguns, making sure they are fully loaded, and a small knife. He knows it’s too much for a job this small but he needs to make his message to the drug dealer clear. </p><p>Atsumu returns to the bottom floor dredging the walk through the restaurant. Once the elevator doors open he is bombarded by his brother. </p><p>“‘Tsumu what the hell, you better not being doing anything stupid. What happened to Sakusa?” Osamu stands in Atsumu’s path blocking him from walking any further. </p><p>“He woke up, and doesn’t remember me. Amnesia the doctors said.” Atsumu pushes past his brother. </p><p>Osamu runs after his brother. “‘Tsumu stop. What are you talking about?” </p><p>Atsumu doesn’t stop, he just continues to walk, he walks out of the restaurant with his brother following behind him. Osamu runs in front of him and puts his hand on the car door stopping Atsumu from getting in. </p><p>“‘Tsumu talk.” He demands. </p><p>Atsumu stares at the car door handle, “Nothing to talk about, nothing I want to talk about. You heard me the first time, I need a job to get my mind off things. Don’t worry, Meian gave me some kiddy shit. I’ll take it and complete it just like I’ve done since I was fifteen.” </p><p>He pushes his brother’s arm causing it to fall to his side so he can open the door. He quickly slams it, not giving his brother a chance to continue the conversation. He quickly pulls out of the parking lot and drives to the location the dealer is known to frequent. </p><p>Once Atsumu arrives in the area, he starts to ask around for a Terushima Yūji. After talking to few people, he gets word that he usually does his business next to the club Tir na nog. The walk is about four blocks from his current location. </p><p>Once there, Atsumu walks down the alleyway near the club to see if he was there. After a few steps down, he is approached by a man with dyed hair similar to his. </p><p>“Looking to buy something?” The man asks with a smirk holding up a bag full of white powder. </p><p>“Terushima?” Atsumu asks. </p><p>The man puts the small bag back into his pocket. “Depends who’s asking.” </p><p>“Well maybe Terushima, I’m Miya Atsumu from MSBY and it seems like you owe us some money. </p><p>“Shit.” He shoves Atsumu into the dumpster and begins to run. </p><p>Atsumu draws his gun from the holster, “They always try to run.” He fires the gun, the bullet landing right in Terushima’s right thigh. </p><p>He screams out in pain and falls to the ground, he clutches onto his leg that was just shot. Atsumu strolls over to him and drags him, by the ankles, deeper into the alleyway. </p><p>“Stop. Stop please.” Terushima pleads. </p><p>Atsumu squats in front of Terushima and grabs a fist full of hair pulling his head up. “So Teru, do you know how much you owe us?” He stays silent. “It’s three thousand. Do you think you can pay that?” </p><p>“No no no I can’t right now, I only have about a thousand on me from sales I made today. I can give the rest to you by Wednesday.” He pleads.</p><p>Atsumu let’s go of Terushima’s hair and lets his face hit the concrete. “Give me the thousand right now, then by Wednesday you will contact me to give me the rest.” Atsumu drops a card in front of Terushima with the number for his burner phone on it. “If you don’t, or if you even attempt to run, it's a bullet between the eyes.” </p><p>Terushima reaches into the inner pocket of his jacket and pulls out a wad of cash. He gives the money to Atusmu pleading for forgiveness. </p><p>“Yes, yes of course, Wednesday. I’ll have all the money then.” </p><p>Atsumu turns on his heels and walks out of the alleyway, leaving Terushima to deal with the bullet wound in his leg. He walks all the way back to his car and gets in. The drive back to MSBY is short and uneventful. </p><p>Atsumu is once again back in Meian’s office giving him the rundown of what happened. He drops the money onto Meian’s desk and explains that he will have the rest by Wednesday. Meian congratulates him for a job well done and tells him to go home for the night. </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu has fallen back into his routine of taking job after job and not stopping. It’s been a few days and Meian has allowed Atsumu to take on bigger jobs seeing he has been handling the smaller ones well. </p><p>He has been ignoring his phone and anyone who tries to talk to him about anything other than yakuza work. Motoya has been texting and calling but Atsumu doesn’t reply. Osamu has been trying to get him to talk but he just gives him the cold shoulder. </p><p>It’s a quiet Saturday night and Atsumu has just finished a job. He takes a shower to wash the blood off his body. He isn’t one to usually get dirty on a job but today he miscalculated. He’s going to have to get a new suit since the one he wore today is drenched in blood. </p><p>Atsumu sits on his couch drinking a beer watching a volleyball game. He places his beer on the coffee table right next to the copy of To Kill a Mockingbird Sakusa got him. He stares at the book for a few seconds before going into a fury. </p><p>He can’t stand seeing Sakusa’s things in his apartment anymore. He gets a big box and starts to throw all of Sakusa’s things into it. All his clothes, all his fancy skincare stuff, and any small trinkets he brought from his old apartment. </p><p>Once everything is in the box, he finally puts it on the coffee table. He stares at the book and throws it into the box. He tapes it shut and falls onto the couch taking his beer with him. Atsumu picks up his phone to send a text. </p><p>Atsumu<br/>
Hey Moto-kun, I have a box of Omi’s things.<br/>
Meet me at The Black Jackals restaurant to<br/>
pick it up. When can ya get it. </p><p>Motoya<br/>
Atsumu what the hell</p><p>Can you meet tomorrow at 2</p><p>Please reply to my other texts, Kiyo has<br/>
been asking about you</p><p>Atsumu<br/>
See ya tomorrow at 2</p><p>Atsumu shuts off his phone and throws it on the side continuing to drink his beer and watch the game. He falls asleep on the couch in the middle of the fourth set, clutching onto an empty beer bottle. </p><p>-----</p><p>Motoya arrives at The Black Jackals at two just like he said. The restaurant is empty except for Osamu who has agreed to stay in the kitchen. Atsumu is already waiting at a table with a large box next to him. </p><p>“Hey Atsumu.” Motoya sits down at the table across from Atsumu. </p><p>“Hi Moto-kun. Here, this is the box of all of his things that he left in my apartment.” He pushes the box across the table. </p><p>“The doctor’s say he's doing okay. He might even get released next week as long as he agrees to take care of himself.” Motoya tries to make small talk to make it less awkward. </p><p>“That’s good, we both know he will take care of himself.” </p><p>Motoya folds his hands on the table finally looking at Atsumu. “He might not remember you yet but that doesn’t mean it won't happen. It’s only been about a week, he just needs time to remember.” </p><p>Atsumu sighs “Look, it’s better if he doesn’t remember me. I’m fucked up. He can go back ta regular life without me fucking up his perfect life.” </p><p>“What do you mean he’s better off without you? I’ve never seen Kiyo happier than when he is with you.” Motoya huffs out staring Atsumu in the eyes. </p><p>Atsumu takes a look around the restaurant double checking its empty. “Look Motoya, I’m  a bad fucking person. I’m a shit human, I’m getting reincarnated as a roach in the next life. Sakusa is better off without me, please just give him his things back and tell him to stop thinking about me.” </p><p>Motoya can hear the pain in Atsumu’s voice when he says Sakusa instead of Omi or any other nickname he uses. “Atsumu why?” </p><p>“Please Moto-kun. Trust me, really, it’s a blessing that he forgot me. I would have ruined him. It’s my fault he’s hurt anyways, it’s better for the both of us.” </p><p>“THAT’S BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT.” Motoya screams. “You are not responsible for Kiyo’s attempt and you know it.” </p><p>“EXCEPT IT WASN’T AN ATTEMPT.” Atsumu shouts back standing up pushing his chair back leaning over with his hands on the table. </p><p>“This isn’t a regular restaurant, it’s the front for the yakuza group MSBY. I’m one of their top ranking members. I met Sakusa when I murdered someone in front of him and kidnapped him for what he saw. Then he was kidnapped by a rival group that wanted ta get revenge for me killing one of their men. SO YES MOTOYA I’M A HORRIBLE PERSON AND SAKUSA NEEDS TA STAY AWAY FROM ME.” Atsumu is breathing heavily, emotions high from his confession. </p><p>Motoya is stunned, it sounded like a joke, he must be joking. “Atsumu you're lying. The Doctors—”</p><p> </p><p>“The doctors were paid off. Trust me, I did my best ta protect him but I’m obviously not good enough. I might love him, I truly think he is the only person I will ever love, but that doesn’t mean I deserve him. So take this stuff to him, let him become the lawyer he wants ta be.” Atsumu straightens his jacket and brushes the lint and dirt off his pants. “I’ll never hurt ya and I’ve never meant ta hurt him, but that’s all I seem ta do. So Motoya please keep him the fuck away from me.” </p><p>Atsumu gets up and starts to walk to the back of the restaurant. Motoya is still shocked looking at the box of Sakusa’s things. Motoya looks back and says, “Atsumu, I know you’re a good person. Although I’m still trying to process this, I know that you care for Kiyo and he cares for you too. So please don’t get up and leave him.” </p><p>Atsumu doesn't look back, he just listens to Motoya’s words and continues to walk away. Motoya leaves carrying the giant box to his car.<br/>
-----</p><p>It’s been three weeks since Sakusa has woken up. He has been able to return home and has even been allowed to start catching up on his school work. He explained everything to his professors and they were very sympathetic. They gave him notes and papers detailing things he would need to know and have given him special extensions. </p><p>Sakusa is getting back on track since most of his memories have returned, but there’s something about the blond haired angel that he saw when he woke up. He just can’t seem to remember. </p><p>When he thinks about him, he can feel emotions about him but can’t seem to remember anything about him. He thinks about the words he told him right when he woke up at least thirteen times a day. </p><p>But life goes on. Sakusa is once again slumped with school work. Sakusa likes to opt to stay home to study instead of going to the library finding better comfort in the familiarity of his own apartment, yet he can’t help but feel like home was somewhere else. </p><p>-----</p><p>As the time passes and as much as Atsumu tells himself Sakusa is better off without him, it doesn't stop him from still wanting Sakusa. His life has gone back to job after job, he is more dedicated to MSBY than he has ever been. </p><p>His dedication shows through his work, he is completing an average of three jobs a day. The normal MSBY member will complete about a job every other day. Atsumu has gone into overdrive to try and get Sakusa out of his head. </p><p>“Good afternoon dear brother of mine, I need a new job. Tell Meian I’m coming up.” Atsumu strolls through the restaurant. </p><p>Osamu stops his brother as he enters the back. “Tsumu, I'm worried about ya. Taking this many jobs in this short amount of time isn't healthy. Take a break.” </p><p>“You know I can’t do that right now. Working is the only thing keeping me sane.” </p><p>Atsumu tries to push past but Osamu stops him by putting a hand on his chest. Atsumu picks up his gaze and looks his brother right in the eyes. </p><p>“This isn’t healthy. Have ya even tried talking to Sakusa, do ya even know what’s happening.” </p><p>“Motoya has been texting me updates, I don’t text back. Sakusa is better off without me ruining his life.” </p><p>“Well yer not taking another job, boo fucking hoo, I don’t care get yer ass home and if I  even see yer ass close to this building tomorrow I’m taking a bat to yer car, so don’t even test me.” </p><p>Atsumu takes a step back at his twin's harsh words. Atsumu knows that he shouldn’t be overworking like this but he doesn’t have another option. </p><p>“‘Samu—” </p><p>Osamu grabs at Atsumu’s shirt and pulls it so he is closer to his face. “I swear to all the fucking gods I will kick yer ass right here right now. Get in yer fucking expneisve ass car and drive the fuck home right fucking now. Ya are NOT seeing Meian today or tomorrow, I talked ta him about it and he fucking agreed this isn’t healthy” </p><p>Atsumu can sense the seriousness in Osamu’s voice and actions, and he knows better than to go against him when he gets like this. He puts his hands up in defeat and his brother lets go of his shirt. </p><p>“Okay fine, I’ll take a day off.” Atsumu turns on his heels.</p><p>“I’ve taken all the alcohol out of yer apartment and if ya even think about going ta a bar I will tell Foster.” </p><p>The threat of telling Foster gives Atsumu the chills. A threat to tell Meian is a slap across the face, but telling Foster something that will piss him off is a death sentence. Foster is the one who raised them, he is the one who helped them with their math homework, he is the one who entered into the fight when they were. </p><p>Atsumu looks back and nods. He gets into his car and drives back to his apartment. </p><p>-----</p><p>Sakusa is having a tough time recovering ever since he woke up. Not only is his body weak, his mental strength is fragile too.  He can’t remember the last two and a half years of his life. </p><p>The man who was there when he woke up obviously spoke like they are close, yet he hasn’t come to see him again. Even if he forgot who that man was, he could have stayed and explained everything. Sakusa wants to know who he is and why he can’t stop thinking about him. </p><p>Sakusa has been awake for about three weeks, but the doctor says it will still be about a month before he is able to return home. His parents were here yesterday and they told him that Motoya is planning to visit today. </p><p>Sakusa is eagerly waiting for his cousin to visit; since he is an only child, Motoya has become his brother. Motoya hasn’t been able to visit since he woke up because of his exams, so this is the first time he will be able to see him since he woke up. </p><p>It’s about three in the afternoon when Motoya enters his hospital room. “Hey Kiyo I’m so happy to see you awake.” He throws his hands up in the air in joy. </p><p>“Motoya.” Sakusa smiles wide, happy to see his cousin. </p><p>Motoya walks to the bed and wraps his arms around Sakusa, “I’ve missed you Kiyo.” He whispers as his face rests on Sakusa’s shoulder. </p><p>Sakusa hugs him back tight letting all his words be expressed through the tightness of his hold. Motoya pulls away and pulls a chair right to the side of the bed and sits down. </p><p>Sakusa adjusts himself to sit up straight and turn to face Motoya better. “How have you been? Mom and dad said you had exams, that's why you couldn’t visit. Is it worse than when you got your bachelors in three years?”</p><p>“They’re comparable, but those exams were the death of me, who knew veterinary school could be so complicated.” </p><p>“It’s not like law school is fun either.” Sakusa clears his throat. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Sakusa looks down at his hands. </p><p>“Sure Kiyo what is it?” </p><p>“The man who was here when I first woke up. Who is he? And why hasn’t he come back?” </p><p>Motoya takes a deep breath thinking about the talk he had with Atsumu just a few days ago. “I...um. I think it will be better to tell you about him when you’re stronger.” </p><p>Sakusa scrunches his face in anger. “Why is everyone treating me like I’m made of glass? I can take it, I'm not helpless. I’ve even tried to ask the nurses but they seem to not want to tell me anything either. I just want to know who he is. Without people talking about him I have a smaller chance of ever remembering him.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Kiyo, but it’s better like this. I talked to him a few days ago and he told me he isn’t going to come back and that you are better off without him. I’m so sorry.” </p><p>He scowls frustrated. All he wants is to know who that man is and how they know each other. He looked so excited as if they were very close, yet Sakusa can’t remember who the hell he is. </p><p>“Don’t you think I should make that decision myself.” </p><p>Motoya rubs a hand over his face trying to think. “Okay fine I will make you a deal. Once you are discharged, I will tell you his name.” </p><p>Sakusa folded his arms and pouted. “They say it's going to be another month before I can get out of here.”</p><p>“You’re going to get your phone back in a few days and don't even think about looking for an unknown name in your contacts. I've already deleted all your conversations and deleted his number. It’s for your own good and if you remember him you will understand why I’m doing this.” </p><p>They instantly change the topic to something more lighthearted. They make small talk about Sakusa’s progress and Motoya’s school work. Sakusa is finally able to eat regularly, of course it's jello and soup, but it's eating. Motoya is in his second to last year of vet school and is slammed with work. </p><p>Motoya looks down at his phone after their long conversation. “Oh fuck I have to get going.” He scrambles up collecting all his things. “Bye Kiyo, I’ll try to visit more.” He turns around before walking out the door. </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu took his break just like his brother told him to and he immediately got back to work the second he could. There is no doubt that he is working like a machine, he’s on top of his game and more efficient than before. Even Meian has noticed that he has been making less mistakes. </p><p>Atsumu knows he’s doing better too, he’s become more feared in the yakuza circuit. He went into a konbini and immediately three men ran out the second they noticed his presence. Atsumu didn’t even have a gun on him, he just wanted some chips. </p><p>It doesn’t matter anyways as Atsumu fully plans on working himself to the bone for as long as he physically can. If he keeps working, he doesn’t think of Sakusa, and when he doesn’t think of Sakusa he feels better. </p><p>Atsumu is currently sitting in the kitchen with Hinata talking about his situations with Kageyama. Ever since the day they were reunited, Kageyama moved in with Hinata to keep him away from the Alders. </p><p>“So what’s Tobio-kun doing now?” Atsumu asks knowing he’s officially out of the Alders. </p><p>“He kept his word about leaving the yakuza circuit. Right now he’s just been working. He got a job working as a bodyguard for some rich brat, but it pays really well.” Hinata explains, happy that Kageyama is working but all annoyed that he has to spend more time with some rich kid than him. </p><p>They continue to talk and sneak food that the cooks are making right off the grill, getting yelled at in the process, but continuing anyway. </p><p>Osamu exits the elevator and walks over to Atsumu and Hinata. “Are ya stealing food from my kitchen?” He angrily shouts. </p><p>“NO.” Atsumu says with a mouth full of chicken katsu. </p><p>Osamu sighs “Alright whatever, yer needed on the sixth floor.” </p><p>“I just finished with Meian like twenty minutes ago. What does he need?” He wipes crumbs off the side of his mouth. </p><p>“It’s not Meian.” Osamu takes the plate of stolen food away from Hinata. Hinata pouts at the loss of his food. </p><p>Atsumu stiffens “Why does he want ta talk ta me?” </p><p>“Ask him yerself. He said he doesn’t want ta be kept waiting.” Osamu warns Atsumu to leave immediately. </p><p>Atsumu nods and walks to the elevator. He takes a ride up to the sixth floor almost everyday to have his meetings with Meian. He’s one of the few people in MSBY who are even allowed to hit the sixth floor button on the elevator. </p><p>But right now instead of walking into Meian’s office, he is walking into the Kumichō’s quarters. Foster is not a cruel man at all; he is a caring man who took him and his brother in when no one else wanted to. But he can also be strict and dangerous when he is provoked. </p><p>Foster rarely makes an appearance to anyone other than Meian. He lives in the apartment on the sixth floor doing god knows what all day. Atsumu really only sees Foster on holidays and birthdays so being called up to see him on a Wednesday gets his nerves on fire. </p><p>Atsumu knocks on the door and calls, “Ojisan?” before opening the door. </p><p>Foster is standing in his small person kitchen chopping vegetable. “Atsumu come in, wash your hands and help me.” </p><p>Atsumu does as he’s told, he stands next to his uncle and is handed a chef's knife along with a cutting board and some potatoes. “What did you want to see me for Ojisan?”</p><p>“I wanted to ask you how you are doing. I do know everything that is going on in my yakuza. Meian has told me you are working harder and better than you ever have.” Foster puts down the knife and wipes off his hands with the towel hanging over his shoulder. “Atsumu I heard about him. I know everything, even things about you that you don’t even know yet. So please son talk to me.” </p><p>Atsumu drops the vegetable peeler. “Ojisan, please.” Atsumu begins to tear up.</p><p>“Atsumu.” Foster pulls Atsumu into a hug, Atsumu is three inches taller than Foster but he still hunches over so his head is on his uncle’s shoulder. “You're too big, go back to being smaller, look my head goes to your shoulder. That is unacceptable.” Atsumu chuckles with his tears staining the towel on Foster’s shoulder. </p><p>“It’s better like this, I know it is.” Atsumu pulls away and chops up the last of the potatoes and puts them in the pot. </p><p>“We can talk more when we eat.”  Foster adds the last of the vegetables to the pot of curry and begins to put everything else in the sink. </p><p>With everything finished, the curry has to cook for a few minutes. As it cooks down, Foster and Atsumu clean up the kitchen and set out the plates and utensils. </p><p>When it is finished, they both scoop some rice and curry onto their plates. They sit at the kotatsu together with their food in front of them </p><p>“Itadakimasu,” Foster places his hands together. </p><p>“Itadakimasu,” Atsumu follows. </p><p>They both dig into their food, “So are you going to tell me why you are overworking yourself?” Foster inquires, looking Atsumu in the eyes. </p><p>“I care about MSBY and everyone in it.” Foster wacks Atsumu on the head after hearing his bullshit. “Ow.” Atsumu rubs the top of his head. </p><p>“Tell me the truth and I won’t wack you. You deserved that for the bullshit you just spewed at me.” He points at Atsumu with his spoon. </p><p>“What did Meian already tell you?” </p><p>“Assume I know nothing. I want to hear everything from your perspective, not Meian’s.” </p><p>Atsumu puts down his spoon preparing to tell the entire story. “I ruined Sakusa Kiyoomi’s life…” He starts. </p><p>Atsumu retells the entire story in detail. Everything from killing Sokolov in front of him to Sakusa waking up and not knowing who he is. The entire time is he holding back tears with a lump in his throat. </p><p>“...So it’s better that I’m out of his life. With me gone, he can go back to being a law student and he never has to worry about being a target.” </p><p>“But is that what you really want?” Foster’s voice is soft yet also harsh at the same time. </p><p>“My feelings don’t matter, Sakusa is the only one who matters. I selfishly kept him. I should have left him a long time ago. I’m a weight dragging him down with me, I can’t do that to him. This was the opportunity that I needed to let him go, and I’m done being selfish and taking him.” </p><p>Foster takes Atsumu’s empty plate along with his and puts it in the sink. He sits back down at the kotatsu but this time he sits next to Atsumu instead of across from him. </p><p>“Don’t you think he should make the decision of whether you are good for him or not?” </p><p>Tears start to fall onto the kotatsu as Atsumu starts to cry. “He would be clouded by his feelings. He can’t see that I’m bad for him.” </p><p>Foster puts an arm around Atsumu allowing him to cry. His cries turn into sobs as he is finally letting all his feelings out. “I know you Atsumu, I fucking raised you, you’re taking job after job so that you don’t have to think about him, hell I would do the same if I was in your situation, but it isn’t healthy.” Atsumu turns his face to be on Foster’s shoulder. </p><p>“I want him so bad, but if having him means hurting him I can’t do it.” </p><p>“Then you need to protect him. From what I have heard the Alders are on their last leg, they lost Ushijima and Kageyama, two of their strongest front men, and they took a huge loss at the raid. Plus you are more feared now, don’t you think you are allowed to be a little selfish?” </p><p>Atsumu looks at his uncle with a tearstained face and lips still quivering. Foster pulls him into his chest and hugs him tight. Atsumu and Osamu might biologically be his nephews, but they are his sons. </p><p>Atsumu clings to his shirt crying letting out all the emotions he has buried under job after job. It hurts, but he can’t keep going on holding everything in. </p><p>----<br/>
Sakusa is finally being discharged from the hospital after two and a half long months. He had to go through physical therapy to be able to walk properly again. Almost all of his memories have returned, everything except the beautiful man there when he woke up. </p><p>His parents have been at his apartment for the past few days taking care of him. Bokuto has come over to talk to him; Akaashi informs him on the amnesia situation and Bokuto doesn’t mention anything he isn't supposed to. </p><p>His parents reluctantly had to leave Sakusa alone, but Akaashi promised them that he and Bokuto would frequently be checking up on him. It has been months and Sakusa can already do everything himself, his parents are just worried. </p><p>Motoya is yet to tell Sakusa about Atsumu claiming he wants to tell him in person and that he needs to give him something. Motoya hasn't been able to get away from school until now, a week after Sakusa has been back home. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is back to doing school work trying to catch up on what he missed when there is a knock at the door. He gets up and opens the door to Motoya struggling to carry a large box. </p><p>“Hey Kiyo.” He walks in placing the box onto the table. </p><p>“What is this?” Sakusa asks, looking at the box. </p><p>“Miya Atsumu.”</p><p>“What?” Sakusa gives a puzzled look to his cousin.</p><p>“The man who you’ve been asking about his name is Miya Atsumu. And this,” He places a hand on top of the box “ is a box of all your things that he had.” </p><p>Sakusa is confused. If this Miya was close enough to him for him to have his stuff why isn't he here. He isn’t close to anyone for them to have some of his belongings, let alone this much. </p><p>“You don’t have to look through it right now.” Motoya interrupts his thoughts. </p><p>Sakusa nods. “Do you want to watch a movie and eat something?” Skausa suggests not wanting to talk about the box or Miya Atsumu anymore. </p><p>“Sure, what do you have in your fridge?” </p><p>The two boys have a nice night, they watch their movie and eat together. They talk throughout the movie about random bull shit. It’s eight o’clock and Motoya has to leave if he wants to catch the train to get back to Yokohama. </p><p>-----</p><p>Sakusa takes a shower and changes into his pajamas. He walks back into the kitchen for a glass of water, yet his attention is fully pulled to the box. He wants to open it but he doesn’t know why he can’t. There’s a feeling deep in his heart that is telling him if he opens it he will be hurt. </p><p>If they were so close, why did he just give him all his stuff back and walk out of his life. Why does it feel like he is getting back his belongings after a break up. </p><p>Taking a deep breath, Sakusa unfolds the top flaps of the box revealing his belongings. Sakusa sees some of his clothes, his missing textbooks, his skincare products, but there’s one thing he doesn't understand.  </p><p>Sakusa raches into the box and pulls out a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. Sakusa remembers reading it in highschool but he never actually owned a copy. Although he likes them and has read many, he doesn’t keep copies of foreign books. </p><p>Sakusa holds the book and flips it open. Written in his handwriting on the front page is “To Atsumu from Kiyoomi. I’m still surprised you can actually read.” </p><p>Sakusa reads it over and over trying to search through his memories that are attached to this book. Sakusa looks over the book tracing the spine with his finger. </p><p>Then he remembers. It’s like when you finally think of the word you couldn’t remember. It’s in your brain and you can feel it but you just can't think of it. He doesn’t remember everything but he remembers parts. </p><p>He remembers giving the book to Atsumu, he remembers being in an unknown apartment that he can only assume is Atsumu’s. Sakusa wants to text him or call him, but Motoya deleted his number.</p><p>Sakusa rubs a hand over his face in frustration. He’s racking his brain for something he can remember. Then again like a memory has been pushed to the front of his brain he remembers The Black Jackals. </p><p>Sakusa quickly looks up the address for the restaurant. He runs down to the bus stop looking up the route that will get him from his apartment to the restaurant. He doesn’t even bother to change out of his sweatpants and old t-shirt. </p><p>The bus takes about ten minutes to get there and Sakusa immediately gets on. The ride is painfully long. Sakusa bolts from the bus station into the restaurant. Osamu looks up from behind the counter and his eyes widen. </p><p>“Sakusa-san?” Osamu blurts out, he never expected to see him again.</p><p>“I—Um, I can’t remember your name but, I remember your face. Atsumu. I—him I need him.” </p><p>Osamu walks around the counter, quickly wipes down a seat, and ushers Sakusa to sit down. “Sakusa-san do—do ya remember?” </p><p>Sakusa sits and nods “Parts, not everything, but Atsumu, I remember giving him the book. I need to see him right now.” </p><p>“Okay um fuck he’s not here, he’s at his apartemnt.”</p><p>“I don’t remember where that is.” </p><p>Osamu takes a look around the restaurant, considering the late time. It's pretty empty with only a few MSBY members and one group of civilians. “Makiko can ya close up for me?” He shouts. </p><p>“You got it.” A voice yells from the kitchen. </p><p>“Perfect.” Osamu turns his attention back to Sakusa “Wait here let me grab my keys.” </p><p>Osamu runs to the back and returns after only a minute. He walks out and Sakusa follows. They get into his car and drive to Atsumu’s apartment building. The drive is quiet. Sakusa is trying to think about Atsumu to remember more, bits and pieces start to come back to him. </p><p>Sakusa remembers doing work in the library as Atsumu sat across from him reading. He remembers them doing the same thing in what looks like an apartment, Sakusa can only assume that it’s Atsumu’s. </p><p>When they get there Sakusa is ready to run up to the apartment but... </p><p>“Ya don't remember which unit it is do ya?” Osamu digs through his middle console and pulls out a white metallic card. “Forty-sixth floor, it's a penthouse so the elevator goes right into the apartment. Swipe the card again in the elevator then press the button for the forty-sixth floor.” </p><p>“Thank you but, I don’t know how I’m going to get in.” </p><p>“Here this will open the doors. Just walk past the security guard like ya belong there.” He drops the card into Sakusa’s hand. </p><p>“Thank you, um—I’m really sorry I still haven’t remembered your name.” Sakusa admits, his shoulders falling a little. </p><p>“Osamu.” </p><p>“YES THAT'S RIGHT.” Sakusa smiles, the dots finally connecting and more of the puzzle is put together. </p><p>Osamu smiles back “Go get him back. He’s been a mess.” </p><p>Sakusa gets out of the car and makes his way into the building. He swipes the card on the reader and the doors open. The security guard looks at him and Sakusa gives him a little wave. </p><p>“Sakusa-san I haven’t seen you in a while.” </p><p>“Yeah I’ve been away. It’s good to be back though.” Sakusa grins trying to hide his shock. </p><p>He practically runs to the elevator swinging the card and frantically pressing on the forty-sixth floor button. The ride is too long and the elevator music makes him want to hit the speaker with a baseball bat. </p><p>He wants Atsumu and he wants him right now. It’s been too long since he’s seen him, and he hopes that Atsumu wants to see him too. Then he realizes his worst fear. What if Atsumu doesn’t want to see him. Atsumu didn’t visit, he gave all his stuff back, he never even texted. </p><p>“FUCK FUCK” Sakusa screams punching the metal elevator doors. </p><p>It’s too late for Sakusa to stay in his fearful thoughts because the elevator doors are opening. </p><p>-----</p><p>Atsumu listened to Foster’s words and slowed down. He’s only taking one job a day and has been taking weekends off. He might physically be better but the less he is working, the more he thinks about Sakusa. It’s still not easy, he still thinks about Sakusa before he goes to bed. It doesn't help that he kept just one hoodie that he still sleeps with. </p><p>He tried to purge himself from everything “Sakusa” but he just couldn't get rid of that one hoodie. Although sort of gross, Atsumu doesn’t wash the hoodie so that it continues to smell like Sakusa. </p><p>Atsumu is at his kitchen table cleaning his guns, like he does every night. The news is on in the background keeping his own thoughts at bay. Atsumu hears the elevator ping, he’s a little confused, Osamu didn’t say he was going to stop by, and literally no one else ever visits him. </p><p>Atsumu grabs a knife and hides behind the wall waiting for the intruder. </p><p>“Um Atsumu?” A voice calls </p><p>Atsumu drops the knife upon hearing the voice. ‘No it can’t be. I’m dreaming. This is a hallucination from the lack of sleep.’ He thinks. </p><p>Atsumu turns the corner and to get a good look at the intruder. Except it’s not an intruder at all, it’s Sakusa. </p><p>Sakusa spots him and they are both still. Atsumu can’t breath, he must be dreaming, Sakusa can’t remember him, this is a sick joke his fatigued mind is playing on him. </p><p>Sakusa steps further into the apartment, not even bothering to take his shoes off, too caught up in seeing Atsumu again. “I remember.” He says, tears forming in his eyes and a wide smile on his face. </p><p>“Omi?” Atsumu is starting to cry too. </p><p>Atsumu runs up to Sakusa and wraps him in his arms and hugs him tight. They are both crying and laughing savoring each other’s company that they have denied for so long. </p><p>“I remember Atsumu. Not everything, but I remember enough.” </p><p>Atsumu places a hand on the back of Sakusa’s head. “I’ll remind you.” Atsumu pulls Sakusa’s head closer to him pressing their lips together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY HEY HEY So I have good news and bad news.......</p><p>The bad news (kinda) is that the next chapter will be the last chapter of this book. BUT </p><p>The good news is that I have already started on a new one. It's a royalty Sakuatsu AU so Prince Sakusa and stable boy Atsumu.  I should have the first chapter of that book posted very soon. </p><p>I'm glad you all read this and I hope you will enjoy the next book. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading!</p><p>As always I love your comments and kudos.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sakusa Kiyoomi” The announcer calls.</p><p>Atsumu, his parents, and Motoya are in the crowd screaming his name and cheering as he walks across the stage. He stops and shakes hands with the dean who hands him his diploma. </p><p>“YEAHHH OMIII.” Atsumu screams from the crowd. </p><p>Sakusa blushes and tries to hide his face as he walks off the stage. Sakusa sits back down with all of the other graduating law students. It took a lot of late nights and summer sessions for Sakusa to be able to catch up on all of the work he missed. </p><p>Late nights of Atsumu going to bed alone and waking up to Sakusa already being gone. Anytime Sakusa was free Atsumu was on a job, and when Atsumu caught a break Sakusa had a big test coming up. The added stress caused Sakusa’s OCD to flare up more often, but even if they were in a fight, Atsumu would be there for him no matter what. It was hard on their relationship for a while but they worked through it.</p><p>Sakusa thinks about everything that has gotten him here. He never thought that with a law degree he would be working as the lawyer for a yakuza. Of course the pay is better than anything he would get as a regular lawyer, and he gets to be working with his boyfriend. </p><p>Of course Sakusa’s family thinks he landed a big shot job with a company through one of Atsumu’s connections, only Motoya knows the truth. Sakusa knows that it is nothing like his original plan of wanting to fight for lower medicine costs, but working with Meian over the last year he truly helped MSBY. Now that he is graduating, Meian offered him a permanent job with better pay than anything he could dream of. </p><p>After the ceremony ended, Sakusa met back up with his family who showered him with praises and gifts. “Okay, okay, too many hugs.” They all back off instantly not wanting to set him off. </p><p>“Come on let’s all go out to dinner.” Miwa suggests. </p><p>“Sounds perfect, where should we go?” Atsumu asks, grabbing Sakusa’s waist. </p><p>Sakusa leans into his hold. “Can we go to the ramen place?” </p><p>“I can go for some ramen.” Motoya adds. </p><p>“Then it's settled, the lawyer gets to decide where we are going.” Uta smiles, proud of his son for graduating. </p><p>They go their separate ways to their respective cars all agreeing to go straight to the restaurant. Atsumu and Sakusa parked away from everyone else so they had a farther walk than the rest. </p><p>“Come here Omi.” Atsumu stretches his arms out. </p><p>Sakusa instantly goes into his arms and nuzzles his face in his boyfriend's neck. Atsumu chuckles and places kisses all over Sakusa’s face and in his hair. Sakusa is happy, he is finally done with the stress of law school, he has the love of his life, and for once he can see his future in Atsumu. </p><p>“If we take too long they will get suspicious.” Sakusa whines but not moving allowing Atsumu to continue to kiss him. </p><p>“Okay, okay we can finish later.” Atsumu pulls away and winks. </p><p>Sakusa frowns, but can’t hide his blush. They get to Atsumu’s car and start their drive to the restaurant. The place is nearby so the drive is nice and short. Motoya and Sakusa’s parents are already seated by the time Atsumu and Sakusa show up. </p><p>They all order their respective ramens and toast to Sakusa. The meal is nice, the restaurant is empty, yet still alive with the family’s heightened emotions. They all enjoy their meal and they all decide to say for dessert. Atsumu and Sakusa share vanilla ice cream, Miwa and Uta share a chocolate, and Motoya gets matcha all to himself complaining about the happy couples.</p><p>They finish their desert and go their separate ways. Miwa and Uta need to return home to get back to work tomorrow, and Motoya can’t afford to take much time off as a new veterinarian resident working in an animal clinic. </p><p>Sakusa and Atsumu return to their apartment within a fifteen minute drive from the restaurant. The entire drive Atsumu kept his hand on Sakusa’s thigh. Sakusa moved in with Atsumu almost instantly after remembering him. Atsumu wanted to keep him close to watch over him and Sakusa wanted to be with Atsumu as much as he could. </p><p>When they enter their apartment Atsumu shoves Sakusa against the wall and begins to kiss him. “I have to give ya yer graduation gift don’t I?” Atsumu smirks before connecting his lips to Sakusa’s neck. </p><p>Sakusa lets out a moan and tangles his fingers into Atsumu’s hair. He turns his head allowing Atsumu better access to leave marks on his neck. They stumble through the apartment, messily kissing, leaving behind a trail of clothes. </p><p>When they reach the bedroom they are only in their underwear. Atsumu begins to palm Sakusa through the thin layer of cloth earning delicious moans from Sakusa. Atsumu throws Sakusa down on the bed and moves to kiss down his chest. </p><p>Moans keep coming from Sakusa as Atsumu keeps working. Atsumu avoids the obvious tent in Sakusa’s boxers making him wait for it. </p><p> </p><p>“Atsumu don’t tease.” Sakusa pleads, his pupils are blown looking down at Atsumu’s face right near his dick. </p><p>“I’m not teasing, I'm just enjoying ya, but this is your graduation gift so I guess I won’t draw it out any longer.” Atsumu’s voice is deep and full of lust. </p><p>Atsumu rips off his partners boxers, tossing them off to the side. Atsumu keeps eye contact as he starts to press kisses to the tip of Sakusa’s dick. Sakusa’s hands find their way into Atsumu’s hair. </p><p>Atsumu decides that this is a gift for Sakusa so he takes him fully into his mouth. Sakusa throws his head back in pleasure thrusting into Atsumu’s mouth. Atsumu takes Sakusa down his throat with ease. They have done this so many times Atsumu knows exactly what to do to make Sakusa feel good. </p><p>Atsumu hollows out his cheeks bobbing his head up and down at a grueling pace. Sakusa is close and Atsumu can feel it, he takes his mouth off leaving Sakusa right on the edge but not pushing him over. </p><p> “Atsu.” Sakusa pouts, looking down at his smirking boyfriend. </p><p>“What? This is far from over baby.” </p><p>Atsumu crawls back up to Sakusa and starts to kiss his neck again. He knows the exact spots that will drive Sakusa wild. When he moves from his neck to his earlobe into his mouth Sakusa loses it. </p><p>“Atsumu please.” Sakusa begs wanting attention to his dick. “Want—No need you.” </p><p>Atsumu reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lube and a condom. “What do ya think Omi, who gets the condom tonight, me or ya?” </p><p>“Are you really asking me who’s going to bottom tonight right now?” Sakusa’s voice is a little annoyed but still has the hint of lust. </p><p>“Well what do ya want baby, it's all up to ya. I’m good with whatever so ya get to choose as part of yer gift.” Atsumu puts his two first fingers under Sakusa’s chin pulling him into a kiss. </p><p>“I want to feel you around me Atsumu. I want you on top too.” Sakusa breathes out burying his face into Atsumu neck sucking at the soft skin. </p><p>Sakusa sits up and pulls Atsumu so he is sitting on his lap. Sakusa takes the bottle of lube and squeezes some onto two of his fingers. Sakusa begins to prep his boyfriend. Atsumu throws his head back in pleasure, feeling Sakusa slip a finger in. </p><p>“Shh.” Sakusa puts his mouth on Atsumu’s to swallow his moans. “Mmm, just a little bit more babe.” Sakusa puts in a second finger. </p><p>Atsumu grinds his hips down against Sakusa’s fingers pushing them deeper into him. </p><p>“Omi, Omi.” Atsumu chants over and over. </p><p>“Shh, you're ready.” Sakusa pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom. </p><p>Sakusa rolls the condom down his cock. He places his hands on Atsumu’s hips to help guide him over his length. Atsumu sits down on Sakusa’s dick going slowly. Sakusa kisses all over his partner’s face, neck, and chest to distract him. </p><p>Once Atsumu reaches the end, Sakusa is fully in him. He takes a minute to allow himself to get used to it. </p><p>He grabs Sakusa’s face and passionately kisses him. “I love ya so much.” He starts to move his hips up and down. </p><p>Sakusa helps keep him upright with his hands on his lower back and hips. Atsumu continues to move, moaning loudly. </p><p>“Ah, ah Omi. Fuck.” Sakusa starts to move his hips up to match Atsumu’s pace. </p><p>Atsumu is starting to lose it, the pace is brutal and he can feel every inch. He’s close and he can feel it. Sakusa is close too. Everytime they have sex it is always electric. </p><p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Close, close I’m close.” Sakusa pants out. </p><p>“Ah, me too.” Atsumu moans. </p><p>They keep up their pace and slowly become undone. Sakusa wraps his hand around Atsumu’s dick and begins to pump. It sends Atsumu over the edge as he spills all over Sakusa’s hand and stomach. Feeling Atsumu clench around him, Sakusa spills into the condom soon after. </p><p>They take a minute to catch their breaths. Sakusa always needs to shower after they have sex and Atsumu always joins him. They make their way to the bathroom and start the shower. </p><p>“Congratulations Omi, and I have to admit, I’m glad I’ll be getting to see ya when I go ta work. Plus joining in and already getting space on the sixth floor, that’s crazy.” Atsumu says grabbing two clean towels from the linen closet. </p><p>“It’s not what I expected I would do, but I’m glad that I can help. Plus, Meian has a lot of connections that I can still work with to help lower costs of medication like I always dreamed of.” Sakusa steps into the large shower. </p><p>Atsumu follows after him, standing behind Sakusa as he wraps his arms around him. “I love ya Omi. I really do.” </p><p>Sakusa turns around making sure to stay in Atsumu’s arms. “I love you too Atsu, so much.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Sakusa and Meian work closely together everyday. Meian has more time to work on more jobs and plans for MSBY while Sakusa takes care of all the legal aspects of the yakuza. Sakusa’s office is on the sixth floor right next to Meian’s. </p><p>Sakusa never goes out for jobs or anything in that aspect, but he and Atsumu decided it would be a good idea for him to learn some self defense. They have been using the training room every Tuesday and Thursday for the last three months. </p><p>It started out rough and Sakusa was thrown onto the mat often never getting a leg up on his partner. But now Sakusa can hold his own without help, of course he can’t beat Atsumu but he does have enough skill to protect himself. </p><p>Sakusa lays on the mat sweaty and Atsumu hands him a bottle of water. “Okay that was really good. I know you want to shower, so go I’ll clean everything up here.” Atsumu always disinfects everything before and after they train. </p><p>“Thank you.” Sakusa stands up and gives Atsumu a kiss. He leaves and walks to the locker room to shower and change before going back to work on the sixth floor. </p><p>When Atsumu finishes cleaning, he takes a shower and meets Sakusa in his office. When he enters he sees Meian and Sakusa looking over some documents using some fancy talk that he can’t comprehend. </p><p>“Oh hi Atsumu, how was your job earlier?” Meian asks. </p><p>Atsumu sits on the armchair relaxing into the comfortable cushions. “Went perfectly, does this count as my debrief?” </p><p>“Nice try. I'll see you in my office in fifteen.” Meian turns his attention back to Sakusa. “I’ll look these over then give them back to you when I’m finished.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Meian goes back to his office to let the happy couple have some alone time together. </p><p>“Take a break.” Atsumu stretches his arms out calling Sakusa over. </p><p>Sakusa looks at him, his glasses slightly slipping down his nose. “Five minutes then I get back to work.” He gets up. </p><p>Atsumu smiles watching his boyfriend walk over to him and sit on his lap. Atsumu hugs him tight and buries his face into Sakusa’s sleek black curls. Sakusa feels safe in Atsumu’s arms, like nothing in the world can hurt him. He has not been threatened since the incident with the Alders, but the fear that something like that could happen still strikes fear into the couples hearts. </p><p>Atsumu feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picks it up to see his brother calling him. “Yeah?” He answers. </p><p>“Ojisan wants ya and Sakusa ta have dinner with him. He said he already made chicken katsu for all of ya.” </p><p>“Alright we’ll be there in a few minutes.” He hangs up. “Ojisan wants to have dinner, I'll pop into Meian’s office and tell him I'll stop by once we finish eating.” </p><p>“Hmm.” Sakusa hums in agreement, still cuddling into Atsumu’s arms. </p><p>“Ya really are a big baby aren’t ya.” </p><p>“Shut yer trap.” Sakusa says with the Kansai accent. </p><p>-----</p><p>Sakusa has had dinner with Foster before, but it's still a rare occasion that he is invited so he is still nervous. Sakusa grabs the back of Atsumu’s shirt, stopping him before he can open the door to Foster’s living area. </p><p>“Yes?” Atsumu turns around to see his red faced boyfriend. </p><p>Sakusa tries to hide his nerves but they’re out of control. “Wait just a second.” </p><p>Atsumu places a hand on the back of Sakusa’s head and pulls it to his chest. It’s a little awkward with Sakusa being two inches taller than him, but Sakusa still leans down to accommodate for their height difference. </p><p>“Are ya okay now? It’s not like ya haven’t had dinner with him before and all those times turned out perfectly. Ojisan loves ya.” </p><p>“I know, I know, just give me a second. I still get nervous, you know.” Sakusa frowns in a way that makes Atsumu’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>Sakusa picks up his head and stands up straight. “Okay, I'm fine now.” He shakes his head to psych himself out. </p><p>Atsumu opens the door to Foster’s quarters and they are hit with the delicious scent of fresh chicken katsu. They walk in further and see Foster sitting at the kotatsu with a bunch of food in front of him. </p><p>“Hello. Come sit, I already set everything up.” Foster holds his arms out smiling. </p><p>“Thank ya Ojisan.” Atsumu sits down. </p><p>Sakusa down right next to Atsumu. “Thank you for having me.” Sakusa grabs Atsumu’s hand under the kotatsu. </p><p>“Oh course Sakusa-san. Come eat, don't let it get cold.” </p><p>They all dig into their food, Sakusa closes his eyes and hums upon eating the crispy chicken katsu. They eat making small talk and enjoying the heavenly food Foster made for them. </p><p>“So when are you two finally going to get married?” Foster asks seemingly out of nowhere. </p><p>Sakusa chokes on some rice coughing, Atsumu grabs a glass of water handing it to Sakusa to help with the rice stuck in his throat.</p><p>“Oh um, I’m not too sure Ojisan hopefully soon.” Atsumu uncomfortably laughs.</p><p>“Well Osamu and Suna seem like they will never tie the knot so you two are my last hope to get some grandbabies.” </p><p>Sakusa chokes on the water, spitting some of it back into the cup. Sakusa turns to the side to hide his face from Foster. </p><p>“It’s way too early for that Ojisan. The only thing we are focused on is our vacation next week. If only Omi would tell me where we are going.” Atsumu desperately tries to change the subject. </p><p>Sakusa is trying to catch his breath, he hides his face in Atsumu’s shoulder. He is still slightly coughing to try and get the remaining water out of his windpipe. Atsumu places a hand on his lower back to try and calm him down. </p><p>“Well I hope wherever Sakusa takes you, you will enjoy it.” Foster carries on to a different conversation like he did not just drop the giant bomb of marriage and children. </p><p>The dinner carries onto dessert and some drinks. Foster pours three glasses of scotch, they all talk and enjoy the rest of the night. </p><p>-----</p><p>“What do I need ta pack? Is the weather going ta be cold, is it going ta be hot? Do I need a swimsuit?” Atsumu is standing in front of his almost empty suitcase. </p><p>“The weather is going to be the same, I already told you we are staying in Japan. It is only going to be a four hour train ride. Why are you panicking? It’s a surprise so I won’t be telling you anything else. Granted you will probably know when we get to the station since the information will be on the ticket, but until then no spoilers.” </p><p>Sakusa zips up his already packed suitcase and wheels it to the door. They will only be gone for a few days so they don’t need much. However, the trip is still going to be special no matter what. </p><p>Atsumu packs his suitcase grumbling about hating surprises and wanting to know where they are going. Sakusa keeps to his word and doesn’t tell Atsumu a thing, only scolding him to hurry up since their train leaves in a few hours. </p><p>They arrive at the train station with their small suitcases. “I’m going to print the tickets, wait here.” Sakusa leaves Atsumu with the bags and walks to the kiosk. </p><p>Sakusa returns with the two tickets in hand. Atsumu reaches out so that he can see their destination, but Sakusa doesn’t let him. </p><p>“Omi.” He pouts. </p><p>“Not yet, we still have another thirty minutes until the train leaves, let's get some bentos so we can eat during the ride.” Atsumu pouts even further but knows that Sakusa won't give in. </p><p>They stop by a store so they can pick up their early dinner. Atsumu gets a chicken bento with rice and vegetable sides. Sakusa gets a salmon bento with noodles and ponzu sauce, along with vegetables on the side. They both get bottles of green tea. </p><p>When they reach the check in point, Sakusa finally gives the ticket to Atsumu. He excitedly looks down to read the ticket. </p><p>“Wait. Omi are ya serious?” He starts to tear up reading their destination. </p><p>Sakusa grabs his hand and smiles. “You talked about wanting to go back and see home, so I thought we would go together.” </p><p>The ticket reads the 4:30 train from Tokyo to Hyogo. Atsumu begins to cry thinking about going back to his hometown. Of course he was raised in Tokyo by Foster, but he thinks of Hyogo as his home. </p><p>“Come on now we don’t want to miss the train.” Sakusa pulls Atsumu along. </p><p>They board the Shinkansen with ease, they find their seats. Sakusa got first class tickets so they are comfortable their entire ride. They eat their bentos and drink their tea. </p><p>Atsumu falls asleep with his head on Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa adjusts Atsumu so that he is laying down with his head in his lap. Sakusa uses Atsumu’s head as a rest so that he can continue to read his book. </p><p>Atsumu begins to stir awake about half an hour before they reach their destination. Atsumu looks up at Sakusa still hazy from just waking up. Sakusa can’t contain himself seeing Atsumu in a state like this, he bends over and kisses the boy in his lap. </p><p>“Mmm, that’s a good way ta wake up.” Atsumu hums against Sakusa’s lips. </p><p>Atsumu wakes up fully, and is back to bothering the love of his life. “Omi, how long was I out? How much longer until we get there? Did you finish your tea? I finished mine and I'm thirsty. Oh and where are we staying? Is it far from the station?” </p><p>Sakusa reaches into the pocket of the seat in front of him and pulls out a half drunk bottle of tea. “You were out for almost two hours, there’s about thirty minutes until we get there, we are staying at the Grand Chariot, and no it is not far from the station.” Sakusa recalls not even looking up from his book. </p><p>“Sounds fancy.” </p><p>“It is, thank Meian, he is the one who booked everything for us. All I did is tell him what I wanted.” </p><p>They reach their destination and are greeted by a driver, courtesy of Meian. The drive to the hotel is calm and quiet. When they arrive at the hotel, Sakusa checks them in.</p><p>He asked the front desk worker if the sheets were new and she explained that the room was fully sanitized, as they were notified that it needed to be completely and fully sanitized when the room was booked. Sakusa sends a silent “thank you” to Meian. </p><p>They enter their room and Atsumu is taken back because of how beautiful it is. They really need to thank Meian for setting everything up. </p><p>Sakusa takes the wipes out of his bag and wipes down the room. His OCD has really improved over the past few years thanks to him getting his anxiety under better control, but he still needs to make sure that everything is clean. </p><p>They both share a shower and get ready for bed. Although he slept on the train, Atsumu is still extremely tired. He and Sakusa collapse onto bed together as Atsumu wiggles his way into Sakusa’s arms and Sakusa holds him close to his chest. </p><p>Sakusa places a kiss on the top of his head. “I know the trip is kind of short so tomorrow I was wondering if you would show me around where you used to live. You always talk so highly about it, I want to see it. But only if you want to.” </p><p>“Omi I would love to show ya my old neighborhood. I wonder if any of my old neighbors are still there. Oh Kita-san’s family has lived there forever so maybe he will still be there, he was my closest friend.” Atsumu beams happily thinking about his old neighborhood. </p><p>“Then the day after we can go to Himeji Castle, and there is an herb gardens too. And I was thinking for our last day we can keep it open to whatever we want.” </p><p>“Ya really planned this out baby.” </p><p>“I like to make plans. I know you don’t get to go on vacations often, so I wanted to plan it out so we don’t spend all of our time trying to figure out what to do.” Sakusa explains. </p><p>Atsumu snuggles closer to Sakusa’s chest. “Well I’m glad we can go to my old neighborhood tomorrow. Now sleep I’m tired.” </p><p>Atsumu relaxes his grips around his boyfriend. Sakusa kisses his forehead before relaxing into the pillow. </p><p>-----</p><p>Today they are headed to Atsumu’s old neighborhood, it is about a fifteen minute train ride from the hotel. They wake up at about ten am, they have breakfast at the hotel, and they get ready for the day. </p><p>Atsumu won’t admit how much he misses this neighborhood. He misses playing with the other neighborhood kids, Kita especially. Kita was the first friend Astumu made, and he always remembered him as the kid who gave him half of his sandwich when he dropped his lunch in kindergarten. </p><p>When they get off the train, Atsumu is hit with a wave of nostalgia, the place seems to look exactly how he remembers it. He is taken back to his childhood, there’s the playground where he fell off the monkey bars and broke his wrist.</p><p>“Oh and here is where Aran-san accidently ran inta me and Kita-san had ta carry me home because I was crying so much. Man I thought Aran-san was going ta cry too, he felt so bad.” Atsumu laughs and points at the grassy area next to the playground. </p><p>Sakusa laughs along with him and grabs his hand. Atsumu uses Sakusa grabbing his hand as an opportunity to drag him without telling him where he is taking him. Atsumu is like a kid at an aquarium, dragging along Sakusa to see everything without even taking time to look at one thing. </p><p>“Come on I want ta see my old house. Ah I’ve missed this area.” Atsumu is practically skipping as Sakusa holds him down by holding his hand. </p><p>The homes in the area are not the large lavish homes that Sakusa grew up with, but they are also not small and rundown. The homes are perfectly sized for an averaged sized family, the homes have great front lawn spaces, and from what Sakusa has been peering into most homes have nice sized backyards. </p><p>“AH Omi.” Atsumu screams, stopping and grabbing onto his boyfriend's waist. “THIS.” He beams and turns Sakusa to face a house. </p><p>The house looks like a somewhat traditional, but modern Japanese home. It seems like the perfect place to be able to live. </p><p>“Atsu I don’t think people would appreciate you wandering into their home.” Sakusa tries to stop his idiot partner from running into a random home.</p><p>“I know, I know, but I’m just excited to be back.” Atsumu is running around like a child who had too much sugar. </p><p>Sakusa just stands back and allows his Atsumu to enjoy himself. Atsumu has never been happier than in this moment. He gets to visit the place he always considered home with the person he considers home. </p><p>“Hello, I haven’t seen ya around here before are ya looking ta buy a house in the area.” A man approaches Sakusa. </p><p>The man has silver hair that is black on the ends, he has a large build with broad shoulders. He stands next to Sakusa as they watch Atsumu frolic around. </p><p>“Oh no my boyfriend—” Sakusa points to Atsumu. “Used to live in this area.” </p><p>Atsumu stops wandering around and makes his way back to Sakusa and the mystery man. He stops dead in his tracks and looks at the man next to Sakusa, he takes a really good look at him. </p><p>“Kita-san?” He questions looking at the grown man in front of him. </p><p>The man looks puzzled but he answers anyway. “Um yes.”</p><p>“Right it’s been so long um, it’s Atsumu, Miya Atsumu.” </p><p>Kita’s eyes open wide as he looks at the man in front of him. “Wait, Atsumu?” </p><p>Atsumu smiles and jumps up at the man. Kita hugs Atsumu back a little shocked after seeing him after all this time. </p><p>“What Atsumu...Where have ya been all this time?” Atsumu pulls out of his arms to let Kita talk. </p><p>“After everything happened, a distant uncle took me and ‘Samu in, we have been in Tokyo ever since.” Atsumu explains. “It’s been nice but I still miss Hyogo sometimes. How have you been Kita-san?” </p><p>“I have been well. I've taken over my family’s rice farm so I’m the owner of that. It is very nice ta see ya again Atsumu.” Kita chirps, happy to see his old friend again. “Are you free tonight? I would love ta get dinner to catch up and ya can introduce me to yer friend.” He proposes. </p><p>“That would be great Kita-san!” Atsumu cheers. “We can talk more and then we can eat too, Tokyo has some good food but there are some places here that I miss. Oh, Omi you made the schedule can we?” Atsumu turns to Sakusa, giving him puppy dog eyes.</p><p>“Of course Atsu, it’s amazing that you reconnected with Kita-san, I remember you talking about him.” He turns his gaze to Kita. “If you’re okay with it I would love to get to know you too Kita-san.” </p><p>Atsumu is so happy, he wraps his arms around Sakusa and holds him tight. Sakusa looks down fondly and ruffles Atsumu’s hair with his hand. Kita laughs at the sight seeing that Atsumu has not changed much since he was a child. </p><p>“Well then, do you remember the Izakaya Sangyo street?” Kita asks. </p><p>Atsumu stops to think for a second. “The one that’s near the police station?” Atsumu questions. </p><p>“Yes where we went when we were in the first grade.” </p><p>“YES! Oh the food there was so good. Ah Omi I can’t wait for ya ta eat the food and ta get ta know Kita-san better.” Atsumu gushes as he continues to cling to his boyfriend. </p><p>Kita bids the two farewell as he needs to return home to finish some work on his farm before they meet up for dinner. Atsumu and Sakusa decide to keep wandering around the neighborhood and town until it is time for dinner. </p><p>They walk past Atsumu’s old school, and the konbini where Atsumu accidentally stole a bag of chips when he was 5 and he cried when he told his mom what he had done. </p><p>They continued to walk through the neighborhood and the town until it was time to meet Kita for dinner. They take the train to the nearest station to the Izakaya. When they arrive, Kita is already there standing outside the restaurant waiting for them. </p><p>“KITA-SAN!” Atsumu yells, running to his old friend with his arms raised in the air. Sakusa trails behind him with his hand in his pockets embarrassed of his child-brained boyfriend. </p><p>“Hello Atsumu, Sakusa. Let’s go in.” Kita opens the door for the two. </p><p>They enter the Izakaya and get a table. Atusmu takes out a small pack wipe from his jacket pocket and quickly wipes the seat and table for Sakusa. They all sit down and relax from their days. They all order some beers, sashimi, karaage, and rice.</p><p>“So Atsumu what have ya been doing?” Kita asks as they wait for their drinks. </p><p>“Well as you know when me and ‘Samu moved away we were actually homeschooled by our uncle. Then after that me and ‘Samu took over our uncle's restaurant, he is the head chef and I take care of the behind the scenes stuff.” Atsumu lies, he might know Kita but he isn't close enough to know the truth.</p><p>“That’s great Atsumu, I might need ta get some food if I ever find myself in Tokyo again.” The beers arrive at the table and Kita immediately takes a sip. “What about you Sakusa?” </p><p>“Oh um I work at a small law firm, I just graduated from law school about 4 months ago so it’s still new, but I had been working there as…um…an intern.” Sakusa stumbles on his last minute lie. “What about you Kita-san?” </p><p>He smiles a little, putting down his beer. “I took over my family’s rice farm, so I’m the owner. I still like ta work in the fields to stay fit, but I mostly handle the boring paperwork.” </p><p>Their food arrives and the conversation dies down as they eat. They make small talk about nothing important. Atsumu is happy as he gets to reminisce on his old life for a while. Seeing Kita is the cherry on top.</p><p>Dinner is amazing, Sakusa stands back and lets his boyfriend talk, delighted that he can see Atsumu so happy. Atsumu and Kita get to catch up and Sakusa and Kita get to know each other. They are full and ready to pay their bill. The waiter comes by to bring them their check and Atsumu takes it before Kita can even think about reaching for it. </p><p>“Kita-san don’t even start. I have the money for it, seriously.” Atsumu places his credit card into the check holder. </p><p>Kita raises his hands in defeat. “Okay then Atsumu, I will have to pay the next time. Which reminds me we should exchange phone numbers so we can stay in contact.” </p><p>“OH YES.” Atsumu excitedly takes his phone out of his pocket. </p><p>They exchange phones so that they can enter their phone numbers in the phones. They exit the Izakaya to say their goodbyes. </p><p>“Thank ya for the dinner Atsumu, it was very nice ta see ya again after all this time. I hope we can stay in touch. It was also great ta get ta know you too Sakusa.” </p><p>“Agreed Kita-san, I hope we can stay in contact since I am always with Atsumu.” Sakusa nods leaving his hands in his pockets with the fear of a handshake. </p><p>“Thank ya Kita-san I’ve really missed ya. I would love ta stay in touch.” Atsumu hugs Kita. Kita hugs him back knowing that he has just really missed his friend. </p><p>They go their separate ways, but Atsumu is not sad because he knows that he will be able to see Kita again. He is happy, and he is content. Atsumu is so thankful for Sakusa, he has changed his entire life just by being there. </p><p>They are walking towards the train station when Atsumu speaks up. “Hey Omi.” Sakusa hums acknowledging Atsumu. “Thank ya for coming inta my life. Thank ya for this trip. Thank ya for loving me back Omi.” </p><p>Sakusa stops and grabs Atsumu by the waist so that he is pushed up against him. “I love you.” Sakusa leans down and kisses him. </p><p>Atsumu hums into the kiss and breaks away. “I love ya too.” Atsumu puts a hand on the back of Sakusa’s head to pull him into another kiss. </p><p>Sakusa pulls back to say “Let’s get married.” </p><p>“Wait what?” Atsumu gasps. </p><p>Sakusa runs a hand up his boyfriend's back. “Married, let’s do it. I don’t need anything big, let's just elope. I want you forever.” </p><p>“Let’s do it.” </p><p>-----</p><p>Neither Atsumu or Sakusa thought they would end up getting married during their vacation, yet here they are at the courthouse. After dinner, they returned to their hotel and talked through the entire marriage thing and decided it was something they both wanted. </p><p>In the morning, they called Kita for a favor. So here all three of them are at the courthouse. They spent about an hour doing the needed paperwork, Kita agreed to be their witness.</p><p>“Thank you Kita-san for agreeing to be our witness last minute.” Sakusa says, glad for his help. </p><p>“Of course, I’m glad I can be a part of this, although I am kind of worried about what Osamu will say when he realizes that I was the only one who attended yer wedding.” </p><p>“We are thinking about having a small ceremony later, we just wanted ta do this now.” Atsumu swoons clinging onto his soon to be husband.<br/>
The worker calls out their number signaling that it is their turn. They submit all of their required paperwork. The paperwork was a pain in the ass, but it needed to be done. </p><p>The worker goes through the entire speech that would normally happen during a wedding ceremony. Atsumu and Sakusa are giddy and restless as the worker finishes the required speech. </p><p>“...I now pronounce you married.” They say. </p><p>Atsumu and Sakusa kiss as a few people around them start to clap for them. They turn to Kita who is smiling and happy for them. The newlyweds leave the courthouse with their witness and decide to get lunch together.</p><p>They decide on a nice yakiniku pace to celebrate. Atsumu is already chowing down on meat as Kita and Sakusa take their time savoring the food. </p><p>“Congratulations again ya two.” Kita raises his drink for them to cheer. </p><p>The three of them clink their cups together. They finish their sips and place their drinks back down onto the table. And Atsumu is right back to stuffing his face with more brisket. </p><p>“Thank ya Kita-san.” Atsumu moves closer to his husband. “I’m just thinking about what everyone back in Tokyo is going to say. I mean everyone knew it was coming soon, but ‘Samu will kill me. It was all so last minute, we didn’t even buy rings yet Omi.” Atsumu pouts holding up his left hand to show his bare ring finger. </p><p>“Okay, okay we can go after we finish eating okay?” Sakusa pushes Atsumu away so he can continue eating. </p><p>They continue to eat and talk until they are completely and totally stuffed. Atsumu leans back in his seat throwing his head back. Sakusa and Kita didn’t eat quite as much as Atsumu but they are still very full. </p><p>They exit the restaurant and say their goodbyes outside just like the night before. “Goodbye Kita-san I promise to keep in touch.” Atsumu gives him a hug. </p><p>“Thank ya Atsumu, and ya too Sakusa, I’m glad I could be a part of this.” </p><p>“Thank you for agreeing Kita-san. If you are ever in Tokyo please let us know.” Sakusa says with a genuine smile on his face. </p><p>They go their separate ways, Kita returns to his farm and the newlyweds make their way to a jewelry shop. They stop at a small store and look around for a bit but nothing really catches their eye. </p><p>It is around their fourth shop that they finally find it. It is a matching set of black and gold rings. One ring is gold with a black strip in the middle and the other is black with a gold strip in the middle. </p><p>Atsumu takes the gold one and Sakusa takes the black one. They keep it in the boxes until they return to their hotel room. They are in their hotel room finally taking in the fact that they are officially married. </p><p>With everything they have been through, their messy meeting, the coma, the fights, and all of the good in between the bad they made the promise to forever and always be each other’s. </p><p>“Omi come one I wanna see the ringssss.” Atsumu elongates the last words as he sits on the bed. </p><p>“Okay, okay be patient love.” Sakusa is still getting settled into the room. </p><p>Sakusa takes the small bag and places it on the bed before sitting down facing his husband. Atsumu eagerly opens the bag and takes out the two black velvet boxes. He opens one to make sure it is the right one. He hands one box to Sakusa and changes his sitting position. </p><p>Atsumu opens the box and takes Sakusa’s left hand. “Miya Kiyoomi. If all I had ta do was kill someone for ya ta love me, well I already kill people for a living, but ya get my point, I would do it again.” Atsumu pauses and tries to think for a second. “Shit, I should've thought more before I started this um.” He gulps trying to collect his thoughts. “Okay I got it. I never thought I would ever have someone ta love and someone ta love me back. There was no love for me, but then you came along and changed it all.” Atsumu stops to sniffle and tries to keep his voice steady</p><p> “So Omi, I love ya and I won’t ever stop. Of course I would like ta get rid of all the bad and pain that has happened in our relationship but those bad moments are the ones that made me really love ya.” </p><p>Sakusa starts to cry and wipes his eyes with his knuckles. He lets out a little laugh indicating he wants Atsumu to continue. </p><p>“When ya were taken from me I realized how much I truly need ya. Omi, I’ve never felt this.” Atsumu waves his hands around in the air. “For anyone, just ya, and so Miya Kiyoomi, my Omi. I’m glad you chose to marry a bastard yakuza like me.” Atsumu places the black ring on his husband’s finger. </p><p>“Okay then, my turn.” Sakusa starts. “To think that night, the night that I thought was the worst night to ever happen led me to this I would go through it again. It led me to you, sure it also led to some bad stuff too and that god awful nickname—” </p><p>“YER A LIAR YA LOVE IT.” He interrupts </p><p>“Okay fine, only when it’s from you.” Sakusa places his hand on Atsumu’s cheek to calm him down. “I don’t know what possessed me to think to go down that alleyway, but I did. I don't really believe in fate, but maybe the Moirai really are real. So Atsumu maybe our meeting wasn't ideal, maybe I would have like to witness a murder, but if that was the only way I could ever meet you then fine.” </p><p>Sakusa takes the gold ring out of the box and holds it between his thumb and pointer finger. He stares at it for a few seconds before continuing his speech. “So Atsumu, I’m giving you this ring as a reminder that I love you. If I'm ever in a bad mood or I’m stressed just look down at this ring and remember that no matter what I love you.” Sakusa slips the ring onto Atsumu’s finger. </p><p>They are both crying sitting on their hotel bed having their moment. The location or specifics don't matter, just the two of them together sharing their feelings is enough. Sakusa puts both his hands on the side of Atsumu’s head and pulls him into a kiss. They break away from the kiss but leave their foreheads touching. </p><p>Never in either of their lives did they think they would end up here. They are together and that's what matters. They have been through the good, the bad, and the even worse, and they are still together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it. </p><p>I want to thank you so much for reading this. Seriously I was like hmmm Sakuatsu Yakuza AU because the brain rot is real. Like seriously I haven't posted my writings anywhere since like 2016 so yeah. I ain't gonna get the sappy because I've still got more to come.</p><p>I really hope that you enjoyed it and I hope you will also read my Royalty AU that I'm currently writing. </p><p>Remember only swaggy people leave comments and kudos </p><p>Love you see you later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. NEWS!!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey hey hey everyone </p><p>I have great news!!!! </p><p>If you would like to commission work from me please check out my Patreon. There you can read over the specifics about commission. If you just have an idea for a fic then send me a commission and I will write it for you. It can be anything (within the rules and within reason) I would love your support!! </p><p>Thank you so much I hope you will consider supporting me as a writer!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you came from me promoting this on tiktok thank you!!! if you just happened to stumble upon this THANK YOU TOO!!! (my tiktok is Actually.Maria btw)</p><p>Also just wanted to say if you ever seen any of my work anywhere other than here please report it and please tell me about it. You can comment on here about it or go to my tiktok about it but please let me know if you see it on any other platform. Even if it is posted with credits I still don't other people posting my work on other platforms. </p><p>Promoting it on other platforms is amazing I've seen a few tiktoks and well I just want to say thank you. If you do say something about this fic please tag me so I can see it!</p><p>I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION TO REPOST MY WORK </p><p>thank you❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>